If You Only Knew
by metalbitch18
Summary: When Captain Ravenica Robins is marooned on an island who better to save her than Captain Jack Saprrow? She makes a proposition to get her ship back. Will they be able to work together, or will one of them be thrown overboard? R&R!
1. Stuck on Some Stupid Island

This is my first try at a Pirates of The Caribbean Fan Fic, so please be gentle. The name for the ship the gauntlet came from the Xena:Warrior Princess Universe, even though it wasn't the name of a ship, it was what she went through when she was betrayed by her army, i'll put a disclaimer up anyway. The name Ravenica also came from Xena, lol. Also, I don't own any of the characters from The Priates of The Caribbean, so don't sue me, I have nothing of value. I have... 35 cents and a stick of gum. If you want that, your welcome to it.

okay i think thats it now, on to story :) I realize it really isn't funny yet but, don't worry it will get better.

okay now you can read the story.. don't let me stop you! lol oh yeah Read and Review please! I love that stuff!

"If You Only Knew"  
Chapter 1  
  
"Stuck On Some Stupid Island"  
  
I sat on a beach of some island, I wasn't sure which one it was, nor did I care. My Auburn hair blew in the small breeze that came from the ocean. I sighed now what was I to do, sit here for the rest of my life. Hell, no, that was not about to happen. I was the Captain of a crew that I thought would never betray me. Boy, was I wrong, at first thought of having riches and gold, they betrayed me. They follow the hopes of my first mate of following a map to treasure, stupid fools. Just when I thought I could trust everyone aboard, they shatter my trust and leave me stuck on this island with nothing but a pistol. I wasn't going to shoot myself; I was to smart for that. I would find someway off of this damn island and go for the revenge that was going to be very sweet. I drank the rum that I had in a flask. I always had a few small ones in my pockets, for emergences such as this. I took a drink, thinking of a plan to get off of this island. Any plan as long as it would work. I looked at my surroundings and thought about what I could make into a raft. When darkness fell upon me I laid on the beach next to a small fire, I fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke but hadn't opened my eyes. I knew someone was there but I didn't know who. I continued to pretend as if I was sleeping as who ever had decided to stop at this stupid island walked closer to me. I felt them at my side; I could feel a warm breath on my face. My eyes shot open to look at the figure. I startled him enough; he backed up and eyed me.

"What do you want?" I asked, fists ready to strike the figure. I eyed him, he was somewhat tall, and he had black hair in halfway dreadlocks. I looked him up and down, he had deep brown eyes that never seemed to end, and his body was tan and very well built. I waited for his answer, as he looked me up and down just the same.

"Well, hello, luv." He said I just looked at him. "What ye be doin on this... island?"

"My crew betrayed me and left me for dead. Who are you?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of him.

"I be Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." He said, moving closer to me. "Do ye have a name?"

"Captain Ravenica Robins." I stated with pride, standing up straighter. "I've heard of you before."

He raised a brow. "Aye, as I had heard of ye. How would ye like to get off of this island?"

"And how would that be possible?" I questioned, I hadn't noticed the ship that was in the waters.

"By me ship." He grinned

"What made you stop here?" I wondered

"Ah, just came to pick up some rum from me stash." He grinned. I gave a confused nod.

"Well, what do ye say, you want off of this island?"

"Why do ye want to help me?" I asked quickly, confused as to why a fellow pirate would want to help me.

"Ah, I know what its like to be marooned myself, luv. Its not the greatest in the world."

I nodded, that was for sure.

"How long ye been on this island?" he asked

"4 days."

"Ah, then ye must be starving." I nodded quickly.

"Yes, very much starving."

"Come, to me ship." He grinned, his gold-capped teeth showing. I followed him quietly to the rowboat and onto the ship.

"Welcome to The Black Pearl." Jack grinned

"The Black Pearl?" I questioned, not letting the confusion show over my features.

"Aye." He smiled once again

I had never actually seen the infamous Black Pearl. But, like every other pirate I heard of the stories. That it was crewed by the damned, When the Pearl went after what she wanted, and she took it without hesitation. I looked at my surroundings, watching various crew members scurry around the deck. She was much larger than the ship I had gotten booted off 4 days ago. I wanted my ship back more than anything. It was my fathers ship; he had given it to me when he was dying. I knew them damn pirates were treating my ship badly and I wanted it back. So deep in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed that Jack had disappeared, he was now at the helm.

"Would ye like some food?" a man questioned, I quickly turned on my heel and looked at him. He was shorter than me, but I guess a lot of people are when you are nearly 6 feet tall.

"Yes, thank you." I followed the short, gray haired man to the gallows. He set a plate in front of me; I began to eat wildly.

"How long it been since ye ate?" the man questioned

"4 long days." I said, stuffing my face some more.

"Aye, what's ye name?" "Captain Ravenica Robins." I stated, taking a breath before digging in again.

"I'm Gibbs, it's a pleasure to meet ye."

"Yeah yeah." I said, waving him away.

He gave a chuckle. "Aye, I'll let you to eat. When you're finished come to the deck."

I nodded. After a few minutes I was to stuffed to eat anymore. I leaned back slightly in the chair, taking in the musty smell of the old ship. I walked back up to the deck and took in my surroundings. I looked to the helm Gibbs had taken over. I walked over to him and gave him a smile.

"Where are we headed?" I asked

"I dunno, ye would have to ask the captain."

I slowly nodded. "And where would I find him?"

"In his cabin id suspect."

"Thank ye." I smiled and walked away. I slowly approached the door to the captain's cabin. I knocked quietly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. "Come in." he called from the other side of the door. I slowly walked in; the room was rather large, a table sat with two chairs on each side of it. A large dresser sat at the other end of the room, against the wall. He lay on his bed; I looked him up at down, nice body I noted to myself.

"Sorry if I woke ye." I said quietly

"Aye, its alright, what do you need luv."

"Well for one, don't call me luv. And for two, where are we headed?" I questioned, looking Jack over. I had to admit, he had a rather nice body. "Tortuga Luv. Where else..." I cut him off, annoyed.

"Don't call me luv."

"Sorry, Tortuga, Ravenica." he said sarcastically

I gave a small smile. "I have a proposition for you."

He sat up and looked at me. I could tell he was intrigued. "And what would that be?"

"I want to go after my ship, The Gauntlet." I stated simply

His eyes perked up. "Why would ye want to do that?"

"I want to take me ship back and get a new crew. You know better than anything Captain Jack Sparrow, ye ain't a very good pirate captain, without a ship."

He nodded, slowly. "Aye, I will think about ye proposition."

"All I ask of ye." I smiled "I'll let ye get back to your rest."

I walked back out onto the deck, closing the door quietly behind me. I had to think of a plan to get my love back, but what would it be. It had to be unexpected on my crew. They knew me well but I could use an element of surprise.


	2. Swords, Daggers, and Annoyances

Thank you for Reviewing!! HEHE, luv that stuff.

gives Tabbytha a cookie and a stick of gum just for reviewing!

Thanks for the tip Captainme. I tried putting more detail into this chapter. so i hope it goes over well.

Chapter 2  
"Swords, Daggers, and Annoyances"  
  
The sun began to set as the end of the day neared us. I leaned against the rail, looking at the beautiful sight, there was nothing better than watching the sun set on the ocean. I looked at the sky, the reds, oranges, yellows, and slightly purples had now filled the sky. I took a deep breath of the salty air. Feeling some water spray up from the ship hitting the waves, I wiped the water from my face. My long auburn hair hung down to the middle of my back, my green eyes reflecting off of the beautiful colors that filled the sky. I wore a short leather skirt, showing off my long tan legs. I was never one for long beautiful dresses, and corsets. Damn corsets, who ever invented them, should be shot. I wore a black leather bodice that was made especially for me, so it would fit just right, and was easy enough to move around in when I was in fights. A sword sat on my side, perfectly in reach incase I needed it. I had a few hidden daggers that no one would ever be able to find all of them if they tried. Black boots adorned my feet they were nothing fancy. I felt a hand on my shoulder; my whole body went tense. I quickly turned around to see Jack standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked, quickly throwing my shoulder back, causing his arm to return to his side.

"Aye, Where do ye plan on sleeping' tonight?" he asked, a glint in chocolate brown eyes. I wondered what he was getting at.

"I haven't thought about that." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, you only have a few options." He said

I raised a brow. "Oh do I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Aye, wit me crew or wit Me." he gave a wild grin, obviously hoping I would pick to stay with him. I pursed my lips and eyed him.

"Those are my few options?"

He nodded quickly. "As they are presented."

"I'll sleep with the crew." I said, looking back into his eyes.

"Are ye sure?"

OK I admit that sleeping with the crew probably wasn't the best idea that I had come up with. But, not sure if I could trust anyone aboard, I decided I would stay down there. Jack had a very mischievous presence about him either way I knew I wasn't going to be getting a lot of sleep tonight.

"If that's what you want, luv." He said, the wild grin was now gone as he turned around to leave.

"Don't call me LUV!" I yelled back at him, he continued to walk away;

I raised a brow as I looked over his back. Nice ass I thought to myself, and then quickly threw the thought away. I looked back over to the water it was now dark. I leaned against the rail once again, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I let my deep breath out slowly as a plan formed in my mind. Being so deep in thought I hadn't noticed how late it was getting.

"To the cabin, to sleep with the crew." I said to myself. "This will be... interesting."

I walked below deck and into the crew's cabin, the stench was horrible, I decided I would be safe if I just breathed through my mouth, which didn't seem to help. I noticed a few gazes coming my way, great, sex hungry men. Just how I wanted to spend my night, fighting off the men who were sexually frustrated and looking for female companionship. I stopped in front of an open hammock, "okay, lets get this straight right now, you try anything you will be answering to my sword." I said, resting my hand over it.

They all nodded but that didn't stop the gazes. I lay on the hammock and closed my eyes. They had stayed true to what I said however, they didn't try anything. I just figured they were too tired to mind. After an hour and a half of lying there I decided I wasn't going to get any sleep down here. Once I got one man to stop snoring another would start. I smacked my forehead with my tan right hand and went back on the deck. I made my own hammock of sorts and laid on it. It was tied to two large beams that held the masts in place. I closed my eyes and grinned, ahh fresh air. After a few minutes I heard someone quietly approach me. My eyes shot over to the figure; he backed up a bit then continued closer to me.

Somehow I knew it was Jack.

"Ye, have to stop doing that." Jack said

"Sorry, I can't help it. Damn reflexes I guess." I gave a half smile

"Well, what are ye doin up here?"

"I'm not going to get any sleep down with the crew."  
  
"Ah did they try something?"

"No, actually, but once I got one to quit snoring, one would start snoring louder."

He laughed; somehow I didn't see the humor in that. "Its not all that funny." "I think it is." He grinned inwardly

"Is there a point to this? I'm tired."

"Aye, the point would be, I can't let you sleep out here to catch cold, and ye will have to stay in my cabin." He said, licking his lips

"Licking your lips isn't gaining you points." I said dryly "I'm fine right here." He shook his head. "Do I have to pick ye up and drag ye?"

I sighed; there was no way out of this.

"Fine I will sleep in ye cabin, but as I noticed before there is only 1 bed, I will be sleeping on the floor."

"No floor, we can share the bed."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Well, we are both.. GROWN UPS." I emphasized grown ups as much as possible.

He grinned. "Aye, yes, grown ups." I watched him as his hands came up and his fingers entwined together. "To the cabin."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, brushing past him.

Walking up the stairs, I almost tripped but caught myself quickly.

"If you ask me if I walk much.. I'm going to hit you." I said not turning around. I heard a chuckle from behind me. We entered the dimly lit cabin, it almost looked as if Jack had planned this whole thing. Knowing I wasn't going to be able to stand being in the same cabin as the crew. The candles had been perfectly set out. The bed perfectly made, the room smelt like dry roses.

I turned and looked at him. "If we will be sharing this bed." I said, pointing to it dramatically. "You had better stay on your side!"

"And what if I don't?" he asked, taking a step closer to me. "Luv."

My lip curled, I distinctly remembered telling him time and time again not to call me that.

"Call me that again and I'm going to...."

He cut me off "Going to what?"

"Beat the crap out of you."

"And how would ye going about doing that?" he asked with a grin, stroking his beard as if in thought.

I eyed him "oh I have my ways." I drew my sword, looking it over, than back to Jack with a wicked evil grin.

He pulled his sword just the same. "Is that so."

I raised a brow and went to swing at him, he blocked it.

"You need more practice." He said

My jaw dropped. "Oh hell no, you did not just say that to me."

I swung at him again, he blocked, and we went back and forth, seeing what the other could do. After a few minutes of fighting, he knocked the sword out of my hand. He grinned, as I had never seen a man grin before.

"Told you, you need practice."

"I'm not done yet." I said, pulling a dagger from my boot, I threw it at him, it got caught in his shirt, throwing him back at the wall, and it stuck in the wall. I quickly grabbed another from my other boot and threw it over his right shoulder; he was pinned there now. I walked closer to him, licking my lips. "Need practice?" I questioned. "You need practice, you need to see things come, before they do."

Confusion ran over his face. "What?"

I chuckled, closing my eyes, then opening them again. "Think about it. I'm tired I'm going to bed."

I turned toward the bed, I heard him trying to get his arm up enough, kicking the wall as he did so. That had to stop, or I wasn't going to be able to sleep if he was kicking the wall all night. I threw 2 daggers that were hidden in my bodice at his legs, one on each side, catching his clothes.

"Much better." I said

"Your not just going to be leaving me here are you?" he asked, stuck to the wall by daggers.

"Yeah, this way I can keep an eye on you and know you wont be trying anything... funny." I said looking him over.

He looked rather pitiful, a dagger on his left side, holding the arm of his shirt, one on the other side of him, also holding the arm of his shirt. Not to mention the two that were holding his pants to the wall.

"Good night." I smiled, blowing out the last candle.

"You can't leave me like this." He complained. I could hear his clothes tear. "Oh crap, I guess I shouldn't do that then."

I laughed quietly so he couldnt hear me.

"Please.. Let me go." He said sadly

There was a long moment of silence

"Can I at least have some rum?" he asked, which made me laugh. Damn the man who can make me laugh, that was one of my weaknesses. I got up and lit a candle.

"So ye changed your mind?" he asked

"Get cocky and I wont." I said, removing the daggers from his arms, replacing them back in my boots.  
  
"How many knifes you got in that.. Bodice?" he asked his fingers moving with his words as he moved from side to side. I watched his eyes look over my bodice.

I gave him a look of disgust. "More than you can count probably."

"Are ye saying I can't count?"

"I said, higher than you CAN count." I lay back on the bed, I felt him get into bed next to me after blowing out the candle.

"Night.......... luv." My lip curled, that habit was going to have to go. No matter what it took. I lay there, facing the window. My back was to Jack, I felt his eyes staring at my back but decided to ignore it. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Rum and A Killer Headache

Thank you, Tabbytha, Viperaberus, and captainme for reviewing. Yea I had  
fun writing that chapter. I'm not sure where the daggers idea came from but, glad I came up wit. Heres the next chapter, I hope you all like it. :o)  
  
Chapter 3  
"Rum and A Killer Headache"  
  
The sun ran over my face, I woke up and looked at the window I had seen before I fell asleep. Then I realized there was an arm around me. "What the...." I trailed off, looking over my shoulder at Jack who was sound asleep. What the hell did he think he was doing? Well, maybe he wasn't thinking, he was sleeping. If he's awake I'm going to smack the crap out of him. I thought to myself. I picked up his arm, and tossed it behind me.

"No, that's mine.." Jack mumbled, I could barely understand him. I laughed quietly, putting my right hand over my mouth as I did so. I didn't want to wake him, but it was so funny.

"Mmm, I don't know bout that luv." Jack mumbled, licking his lips. He had to be awake, why else would he say that?

"Jack." I whispered. He didn't move or say anything. I rolled over onto my right side and looked at him. "Jack, I want you.." I whispered again, poking him in the side. Again I got no response, I then wondered if I could hold a conversation with him while he was sleeping. I knew he would respond to that if he were awake.

"So, Jack, you don't know about what?" I asked

"Us." He said simply, rolling on to his back. I gave a very confused look; I raised a brow I thought about what he had just said. He must be talking about someone else. Not US, in the terms of Ravenica and Jack living happily ever after. Yea, that's it. After a few more minutes of thinking about it, I decided it was time for him to get up. If I had to be up, so did he. I poked him again, not realizing how hard I had actually poked him; he rolled right off of the bed. I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

"Uh What??" Jack said, quickly standing, looking at his surroundings. I tried to stifle my laugh, but my chest gave me away. I covered my mouth and opened my eyes, coming eye to eye with Jack he was leaning over the bed, right in front of me. I could feel his warm breath on my own lips.

"Something funny, luv?" he asked

"Not at all." I smiled, thinking about him rolling off of the bed and I began to laugh again.

"I don't know about you, you laugh at the weirdest things." He said, standing up straight. I just grinned, also standing. I began to straighten out my skirt. Jack watched me intently, as if wishing he could do it. I rolled my eyes, watching him put his shirt on.

"So, Captain Ravenica Robins, ye best get something to eat." Jack said finally

"Well, Captain Jack Sparrow, I think I will." I smiled slightly, putting my sword back at my side. I wasn't about to tell him I wasn't hungry just for spite. What would be the point in that? I tried that last night and ended up in his cabin anyway. I was in fact hungry; I made my way down into the gallows, half of the crew sat at the large wooden table in the middle of the floor.

Gibbs looked at me sleepy. "I see ye is awake."

"Yea I'm definitely awake." I said, sitting next to him.

"Aye, well eat up, got a long day of sailing ahead of us."

"We're still headed to Tortuga I take it." I said, looking over the slop they happened to call food. It consisted of a bowl of oatmeal and a roll that looked to be hard as a rock. I wasn't one to complain or say I had better food on me ship; in fact it was about the same.

"Aye, to Tortuga we go." I sighed, after eating I made my way back up to the deck. Watching various members of the crew go about on their way. I wondered if after Tortuga we would head after my ship or Jack planed to drop my ass off. I pondered it only for a few moments.

Until Gibbs came walking over to me. "The captain would like to speak with you."

I nodded, what would he want to talk to me about? I wondered as I made my way up the stairway to the helm.

"Ye wanted to speak wit me?" I questioned

"Aye." He nodded I looked him over. He looked so content steering his ship, holding a compass in the other hand. "I've thought over your proposition, after Tortuga we will go in search of your ship, ye say know where it's going to be?"

"Aye, I do. My first mate is very predicable, I know his every move that is running through his head."

"So tell me, what made them maroon you on an island?"

"The thought of treasure." I scoffed. "My first mate can be persuasive if he wants to be. The mutiny I had never expected however, I figured my crew to be trustworthy. They stabbed me in the back and stole my luv." I said, looking at the wooden planks that sat under my feet.

"Well, we will get ye luv back. I know what its like, been through the same thing myself."

"I heard about that." I said simply.

"So tell me, how do you know where ye ship is gonna be?" he questioned

"If I've learned anything in my 23 years, its how to read people. After knowing someone for as long as I have known my first mate, I can read his mind like the back of my hand."

"Ye think ye know everything huh?" he questioned I quickly looked up at him.

"Not everything, but I think I've almost got ye figured out."

"Oh really, enlighten me please." He said sarcastically, closing the compass and putting it into his pocket.

"Well, you're a proud man, ye take great pride in your ship, which is your love. You wouldn't give up ye love without a fight. Ye luv rum a little too much and fast women that are cheap. Anything close to what you really are, Captain Sparrow?"

He began to nod but then stopped. "No far from it."

"Far from it how?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't care to explain it right now."

"Alright, fine. Thank ye Captain for deciding to help me get me ship. I will no longer bother ye."

"There are other ways you can thank me other than just saying it." He grinned

"In your dreams." I said, walking away rolling my eyes as I did so. I realized I was going to have to keep a close eye on him. I couldn't yet read him like a book, but a few things I had learned after coming on for just one day. The day passed by quickly into darkness, after a long day of working along with the crew I was tired. I heard the crew below talking about the day. I sat on the bow, overlooking the ocean. Watching the waves flow back and forth. I loved just sitting in the darkness, looking up at the stars. I decided to retire to the captain's cabin.

"Another night with Jack Sparrow, what could go wrong?" I asked myself. I entered the cabin, glad to find he wasn't in there yet.

The room was actually pretty bright for only being candlelit. I took of my sword and set it on the floor next to the table. Jack walked in a few minutes later I watched him walk over to the cupboard and take out a bottle of rum.

"Would ye like some rum?" he asked, holding out two bottles

"Yes, please." I smiled. I took the bottle of rum from his left hand, our fingers touched briefly. I uncorked it and sat at the small table. Jack sat across from me.

"So, what is ye plan to get your ship back?" he asked.

"As I told ye before, I know where it's going to be. And I plan to take her." I stated, chugging down a quarter of the bottle.

"Aye, so this treasure you spoke of..."

"I'm not telling you where it is. However, I promise ye, you get me my ship. I will get you that treasure." I smiled Jack grinned, putting his finger to his lips as if in thought. I put my feet on the table and leaned back in my chair.

"Good rum." I smiled, taking another drunk.

"Ye should drink so much." He said

"Aw, are ye worried I'm going to drink it all and leave you with nothing?" I asked a smile playing on my lips.

"Aye, I need my rum."

After about an hour and very good rum I had a moment of happiness. After all I was going to be going to get my baby. Jack had walked out to make sure everything had been taken care of for the day. As we all know, sometimes you just feel like dancing. I slowly began to dance around singing to myself. (Note: song came from Xena lol.. go figure eh? I just liked the song and thought it would be a good addition to meh story.)

"I'm a candle in the wind, my future flickers before my eyes." My arms moved slowly up and down. I watched my shadow on the wall. "I'm to restless to be satisfied with silence, so I'll push further through the night. Say you want to put me out and then I'm on.. No I've heard those lies before. Cause the fire inside it just keeps burning, just wont stand it anymore." I continued to dance around, moving my hips along with the imaginary song in my head. "You came along you pulled me up when I was down, the way you made me feel just took me by surprise you took my hand you stole my heart you buried the fire..." I turned around; my eyes closed my hips still swaying to my imaginary music.

I opened my eyes and Jack was standing there. I quickly stopped

"how long have you been standing there?" I questioned my face was beet red with embarrassment. I couldn't believe what he had just caught me doing. He grinned, I watched him lick his lips.

"since ye started, dancing around." he said, beginning to dance around like I had been. But, nowhere near as good as I was doing.

"Glad ta see ye, liked it." I smiled.

"Ye need to learn to knock!" I yelled "This is me cabin!" "Oh yeah, I forgot.." I said, looking at the ground. An awkward silence ran between us. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't think of anything except for how embarrassed I now was. I guess a part of me was a silly little girl. I walked back over to the table and grabbed the bottle, finishing it off.  
  
"Good rum." I said finally, laughing at myself for the statement I had just made.

"Ye drank the whole bottle? Ye drink like I do." He asked, eyeing the now empty bottle I had set on the table, finally closing the door.

"Ye can continue with the dance if ye so choose." He grinned, sitting on the bed, removing his boots.

"I don't think so, camptain." I slurred.

"Aw why not, ye is a good dancer, makes good for other things to."

I quickly shot a look at him; I knew what he was getting at this time. I raised a brow, well why not play with him for a while, give him some entertainment. I took his hand, and we slowly began to dance. I hummed a slow tune; my arms were around his neck, his rested around my waist. I ran my hands over his neck and back down his back. I then pushed him onto the bed, giving him a playful grin. He grinned at me, running his hands up my back while I straddled around his hips. My lips brushed his lightly. I then put my lips to his ear.

"Guess you'll never know."

He raised a brow in surprise. I moved to my side of the bed and lay on my back.

"Well, that's just.... not.... right." He slurred, if he was hurt, he never let on. I watched him take another swig of his Rum. He lay on his back next to me.

"Ye can't tell me you actually thought I was going to go through with it."

"Actually the thought did cross my mind, I guess I was just hoping." He smiled I grinned at him.

He knew of my intentions and the game that was about to be played and still never let me figure that he knew. He was going to be harder to figure out than I anticipated. I fell asleep a few moments later, exhausted from that day's events. When I awoke, the sun was high in the sky, I figured it to be about noon. I was to lazy to get my sword, I walked out of the cabin. The sunlight was blinding. I covered my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I looked up to the helm where Jack stood, a huge grin on his face. I walked up to him.

"Good to see ye is up, luv." He shouted.

"Not so damn loud!" I yelled back, killing my ears even more, causing me to cover them. "How many times am I going to have to remind you not to call me luv?"

"To much rum eh?" he asked, his gold teeth flashing in the sunlight as he grinned at me. "And ye will have to remind me, everyday because I will always forget.....luv."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's just a little headache, it will go away." I said, standing up straight. I didn't want him to know I couldn't handle the next day headache from drinking to much rum. "I will remind you everyday until you stop it! .... Got anything for me to do?"

"Not at the moment, but if something comes up I will let ye know." I nodded and made my way back to the cabin, I just wanted to lay around anyway.


	4. You Think You're So Smart

thanx to my reviewers! I lOVE that stuff, gives me something to motivate me. lol..Heh Gallows, wonder how that got in there.. I know wha the gallows is but right now cant think of it. It'll come to me..lol.. heres the next chapter for Tabbytha cause I know she's waitin by her computer. Lmao  
  
Chapter 4  
"You Think You're So Smart"  
  
I laid on the bed in Jack's cabin for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the ceiling. I thought about drawing a stupid picture and sticking it up there, just so I'd have something to look at.

"Storm AHO!!" I heard Ana Maria yell from the crow's nest.

"Great." I muttered to myself.

I thought about the crewmembers that made The Black Pearl. I had never gotten along with Ana Maria, seemed she doesn't like the idea of another woman being on board. We hadn't spoken even two words since I had gotten on. I couldn't say I actually cared to talk to her. If she couldn't even say a friendly hello every now and then well that was her problem. I also figured she didn't like the way I was dressed. So I show off my legs, who cares anyway? Then there was Gibbs, superstitious by the way he always mutters that having women on board is bad luck. He was a good man though; he would do whatever in his power to help out someone. I ran down the list in my mind.. Then there's our "fearless" Captain, who happened to annoy the crap out of me sometimes. Always with his luv.. luv.. Enough to make me sick. He was cute.. in his own way. He always had a mischievous presence about him, but the mystery still lingered. I liked the mystery that was formed around Captain Jack Sparrow; it kept me on the tows. Just when I thought I had him all figured out, he turns into a different person. I heard the thunder off into the distance.

At least my headache had finally started to go away. I swung my feet over to the side of the bed, now sitting up. The door swung open, I quickly looked over to the door. Jack stood there, his chocolate coal rimmed eyes looking me over.

"We have a storm coming, could ye give us some help on deck?" he asked seriously.

I nodded. "Of course." I stood and walked out of the cabin. The sun had disappeared, replaced by dark clouds that could open up and drop rain any minute. I wondered why they had waited so long to get ready for the storm. It could have come up on them to quickly; I've seen it happen before. This looked to be a storm that could run a ship right into the bottom of the sea if it wished. The wind blew through my hair, sending it in every direction.

"Tie it down!" I heard Jack bark.

I helped out as much as possible, tying and securing lines before the storm hit. The crew had gone below deck to secure things and take shelter from the storm. I stood beside Jack at the helm.

"Ye should get to safety as well." He said looking over to me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine right here."

"Fine, but if ye get thrown over board, don't cry for me help." I nodded.

"I wouldn't cry for ye help if I was dying in a burst of flames."  
  
He glanced at me and then back to the storm. I watched him lightly steer the ship, moving the wheel to the left and then to the right. I got lost just watching him for a second, I had never seen a man steer such a large ship as this with great care. I looked back to the storm that laid right in front of us. The Thunder had gotten louder, the lightning getting more intense with every passing moment. I watched the lightning scrape across the sky. I closed my eyes to refocus from the bright light. I opened them again as it began to rain, light at first. The storm intensified as we continued through it. The ship rocked from side to side rapidly. I grabbed onto a rope and steadied myself. Jack kept his composure, never flinching for a moment. The storm was beautiful and deadly at the same time. Mother nature was the most powerful thing in this world, she could take everything away any minute. And you would never be expecting it. I thought of this every time I passed through a storm myself.

"How far are we from Tortuga?" I asked, watching water pour over the bow and onto the deck.

"We should be there tomorrow afternoon." He yelled over the thunder.

The ship jumped over the waves, crashing back down onto the water's surface. My adrenaline had begun to run now. There was no other rush as great as passing through a storm. Suddenly one of the masts came loose.

"Take the WHEEL!!" Jack yelled

"No, I'll get the mast, keep to the helm!" I yelled back, I ran as quickly as possible as the ship rocked back and forth. I climbed up and tried to grab it, but couldn't. The mast flapped in the wind violently. I grabbed another rope and swung myself over to it, grabbing it I dropped down to the deck. I tied it off while trying to keep my composure as the ship threatened to throw my ass off at any minute. I slowly made my way back up to the helm, the wind threatened to throw me backwards. I made my way back over to jack who was still trying to keep her steady, but to little avail.

"Ye is CRAZY!" he yelled at me, amazed at how I had handled the situation.

"Can't help it!" I yelled back. Holding on to the rope again, keeping myself as steady as possible. The storm passed over quickly, the rain tapered off into drizzle. I gave a sigh of relief as did Jack. I looked at him and he looked at me. I let go of the rope and stood next to him.

"It's almost over." I said finally, giving a relieved sigh.

"Aye, thanks for ye help."

"No thanks needed, just doing my duty." I said, taking a bow as I did so. I watched a grin slowly cross his face, his brown eyes looking me over.

"Ye did good, get the crew back up here." I nodded and quickly made my way below deck.

"The storm is about over, the Captain would like you all back on deck!" I ordered.

I felt at home ordering people around. I walked back onto deck, Gibbs had taken over at the helm. The storm had taken a lot out of Jack and I. I walked back into the cabin, completely soaked from the storm.

"Great." I muttered.

"Would ye like some dry clothes?" Jack asked, walking in.

"It would be nice." I smiled. "But I'm not doing you any favors." I said, pointing my index finger at him.

"What kinda of "Favors...?" he asked with a grin, quoting favors with his fingers.

"I'm sure you know what I mean."

"No I don't, savvy." he shook his head, the beads and coins that had been braided into his hair moving along gracefully, as he tried to play innocent.

"Think about what we ALMOST did last night."  
  
"Ah, that, I wouldn't ask for that kinda "favor."" He said, using his quoting fingers again.

"ohh yea right, I must be dead if your not askin for a favor." I laughed,

He handed me sum of his own dry clothes. He eyed me as if waiting for me to undress and show him my body.

"Turn around." I said, holding up my right index finger and motioning a little circle.

"Why should I?" he asked with a sexy grin. "Got something ye don't want me to see, hmm?"

"Ye ain't gonna be seein anything. Now turn around." I said, motioning a little circle again.

He gave a disgruntled sigh and turned around, staring at the door. Ahh power.. I laughed to myself. I quickly changed "I'm done." I said simply, draping my soaked leathers on the dresser.

He turned on his heel and looked at me as if he was hoping to see something. But, was disappointed when there was nothing to see.

"Okay, I guess I should get out of my own wet clothes." He said, walking to the dresser. I watched him shift through different drawers, his wet shirt clung to his back, I could see almost every muscle. he finally found what he wanted. I sat on the chair by the table.

"Turn around." he said, holding up his right index finger and motioning a little circle.

"Are ye mocking me, Captain?" I asked, putting my feet on the desk.

"No, I wouldn't do that." He said, shifting from his left foot to his right as if he were getting impatient.

"I think ye are." I said, leaning back casually on the chair.

"No I'm not, now turn around." he said doing it again.

I chuckled to myself; I stood only enough to pick up the chair. I turned the chair toward the door and sat back down. I heard him chuckle from behind me at what I had just done. If we ever got stuck on an island together at least we could keep each other entertained I thought to myself with a laugh. I waited a few moments for Jack to change, staring at the wall. I leaned the chair on the two back legs, seeing how long I could get it to balance, well until Jack grabbed my chair, losing balance I fell to the floor. I looked up his body and to his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice." I said, clenching my teeth.

"I know, but I thought it would be sum fun." He grinned at me; I could see his gold-capped teeth shining like never before.

"What are ye like a child stuck in a man's body?" I asked, not moving to get up

"No, I am a man.. alllll man, savvy?" He said,putting his hands on his hips as if he were posing to have his picture taken, giving a winning grin. Putting special emphasis on all.

"From this angle it doesn't seem so."

"Oh really?" he asked a surprised look crossing his tan features at me questioning his manhood.

"If you whip it out I swear your dead." I said, thinking of what could be coming next.

He held out his hand, I reluctantly took it and he pulled me up. With his strength he pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"Ye questioning me?" he whispered "Luv."

"No, I wouldn't do that." I said sarcastically. Pushing out of his arms.

"I told you not to call me luv."

"I can't help it LUV!" he said, putting his emphasis on luv this time

"You are so damn annoying!"

"Ye like me, eh?" he asked

My jaw dropped, when had I ever implied that. "No, I don't like YE! In fact I think you are annoying, irritating, and a true... pain in my ass!" was all I could think of, and hot I thought to myself as I turned on my heel and began trudging out the door.

"I'm a pain in the ass? Ye is the one who's a pain in the ass." He yelled walking after me.

I turned on my heel, giving him a deadly glare. "How am I a pain in the ass?"

"Ye just are, luv.Ye just don't realize it." He said

Well that was an explination, I just am..

"If you don't stop calling me that I swear I am going to throw you overboard!" I said, my jaw clenched, my voice getting lower almost to a growl.

"Ye could only try. Ye would never succeed." He said, stepping closer to me, his voice lower.

"Oh is that so?" I asked, forming a plan to throw his ass overboard if he would even mutter it again.

"Aye, is so." He said with a nod, a smile beginning to form at the thought of him being stronger than me. How the hell this man could be so irritating and sexy at the same damn time was beyond me. part of me wanted to throw him down and do things to him behind closed doors. The other part wanted to beat the shit out of him right here right now. He continued to advance closer to me; I backed up reaching the rail. I had no where to go, it was over the rail or.. hehe I looked at him flashing the beginning of a evil grin but quickly stopped it from completely crossing my face. He continued to walk toward me.

"So, luv. How would ye go about throwing me overboard?" he questioned, looking me over.

DAMN him and that LUV, it was driving me absolutely crazy. He was now standing right in front of me. To close, I could feel his breath on my face I looked straight into his brown, coal rimmed eyes. This was just dangerously to close to me. I grinned at him. I put my arms around his neck, his eyebrows raised, a grin forming on his features. "aye, so ye do want me?"

"Yea Jack I want you, oh I want you so bad." I whispered, hoping my sarcasm didn't show through in my words.

His eyes closed as if he was going to come in for a kiss. I then threw my arms off of him and pushed him over the rail and into the ocean.

"What the bloody 'ell??" he shouted, obviously pissed off.

"I thought you might need a cold bath!" I yelled over the side of the rail. "Are ye cooled off now?"

"Yea get me outta here!" he yelled.

Oh yea he was pissed. I threw a rope over the side of the ship and watched him grab onto it and climb back up. He got back onto deck. A fire had formed in his eyes. He fumed he was beyond pissed. I looked at him, realizing I really shouldn't have done that. I turned on my heel and began to run as fast as possible, up the stairs and I hid behind Gibbs. Hoping Jack wouldn't see me.

"Shhh Gibbs." I said, peering over Gibbs shoulders, seeing Jack walking toward me.

There was no way out of getting yelled at or getting out of a beating, I knew this now. I decided to stand my ground. He deserved it I thought. I stepped out from behind Gibbs and eyed Jack, the fire still in his eyes. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his cabin. He threw me into the chair I had been sitting in earlier, slamming the door to the cabin behind him.

"What the bloody 'ell was that?" he questioned, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. "Ye had it comin'." I stated simply "'ell I gave you a warning, did I not?"  
  
He nodded and tossed his head to the side. "ye did give me a warning. But that doesn't mean me is not Mad, savvy." He said, giving me a dirty look. Probably the dirtiest look I had ever received from a man.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I apologized. "Maybe that will teach ye not to call me luv, eh?"

"Ye Think yer so smart..." he trailed off looking at me once again.

"I am when I 'ave to be." I said


	5. She's Crazy

Chapter 5  
"She's Crazy"  
  
The day had slowly turned into night. As expected the next afternoon we were on rowboats making our way to Tortuga while the rest of the crew stayed behind. I sat between Jack and Cotton as Gibbs rowed along. I began to sing quietly. "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream.. Merrily, merrily life is but a dream.." then I noticed Jack was staring at me, confused.

I gave a shy chuckle. "What?"

"Yer definitely crazy." He shook his head, using his index finger to circle his ear as his eyes went wide. While Cotton and Gibbs quietly laughed.

"Gotta be crazy to be a pirate, eh Jack?" I smiled. "I'm not the only one that's crazy on this little boat you know."

The boat grazed the sand of the beach. Jack, Gibbs, Cotton, and myself unloaded off of the boat.

"Gibbs, Cotton, get to the supplies. Ravenica, stay close, don't fall behind."

"I can take care of myself Jack." I protested

"I know ye can... just do what I say for once, luv!" he said, his hands coming up and turning into fists, and then became unclenched again. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I followed Jack to the "Faithful Bride" how ironic, I thought to myself.

At least I had a nice view while walking behind him. I raised a brow at that thought then pushed it out of my mind. I stood behind him while he greeted another pirate I had never met before. I watched various drunken men stumble around the tavern. The shouting was extremely loud, shouting of profanities at that. I watched women scurry around like hungry mice looking for cheese.

"Who's the wench?" the pirate questioned looking me up and down

"I hate to intervene.." I said, stepping in front of Jack. "Do I look like a wench?"

"Aye, ye do." The dirty pirate smiled, giving me a suggestive look.

"Eww." I cringed.

"Stop it." Jack said in my ear. I shook my head no. "I am no wench, Mr.. Whatever, that's not really important right now,.. I am..."

Before I could do anything, Jacks hand flew up and clasped tight over my mouth. "Shut up. Sorry for this interruption, she's crazy. Whoo." he said, circling his finger around his ear like he had done earlier. "Come let's talk in the other room, more privacy." Jack said, motioning for both of us to follow him. My hand coming up and peeling his hand away from my mouth.

"Didn't I tell ye to keep quiet?" He smiled nervously

"No, ye said not to fall behind." I corrected him.

He rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Well be quiet to, can ye handle that. You know.. Keeping your mouth shut for once."

"No." I said truthfully, "if I got something to say I'm going to say it, you ought to know that by now gullible."

"Gullible?" he asked confused.

"Aye, you call me luv, I'm going to refer to you as gullible from now on." I grinned. "After all, you are gullible, I've tricked you twice already."

His arms dropped to his side, "just do as I say, luv. I don't need any trouble right now. Don't do anything stupid." He said, his hands coming up and then dropping to his side again. I watched Jack scan the room, looking all of the women that scurried around looking to get paid. I felt rather uncomfortable; many of the guys were eyeing me.

"Jack you really shouldn't think about that right now." I told him, leaning against the bar.

"Why not, I have needs."

"Aye, to many needs at that. But none the less, thinking about it you probably have lots of children running around."

"Children?" he asked, his words getting lost in his throat as he tried to spit it out.

He cleared his throat abruptly. "What children?"

"All of the children from your going from woman to woman."

"No children." He said, shaking his head. "Come on, lets get out of here."

I followed him out of the bar, wondering why he got so chocked up over children.

"Are ye scared of children?" I asked

"No, who me? Never." He said, shaking his head.

"Ye are!" I grinned

"Not." He said, quickly stopping in front of me and turning to look at me. Not paying attention I walked right into him.

"Do ye ever shut up?"

"No, do ye."

"Ye are so talkative, I hope ye lose your voice." He said turning back around. "Maybe I'll actually get some peace and quiet for a change." I heard him mutter barely audible but I could still hear him. I waited in the doorway.

"Stay here, and don't do anything... stupid, please." He said, Turing back to the dirty pirate, I watched him take a seat and scoffed.

Why should he get to sit around and drink rum, while I have to stand here. I scanned the room, looking for anything suspicious. I stood proudly, my hand resting over the hilt of my sword. In the other room

"What do ye need, Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain." Jack corrected.

"Have ye heard of any lost treasure, or missing map?" Jack questioned, taking a drink of rum. I tried to listen to his conversation but his words had gotten lost somewhere in the crowd.

"Can't say I have, why do ye ask?' the pirate asked raising a brow.

"No reason, just curious." Jack says, stroking his beard in thought. He looked up at me, his eyes had gotten wide. He watched me kick some one and punch another.

"I said to stay the 'ell away from me." I yelled over the crowd. Two more men who looked like they hadn't seen a bath in 3 months came walking up

"oh trying to gang up on me.. Go ahead and try."

"I have... to.. Go." Jack said quickly standing, walking over to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, my back to his chest.

"Ye have to excuse her, mate."

"Why should we?"

"See.. It's like this. She's... crazy." He whispered, doing his little finger around the ear thing again.

"Ye are crazy to put up with a wench such as this." I glared at the pirate, how dare he say that.. Put up with me.

"My apologies. Come on wench." He said, taking my wrist and dragging me against my will back out into the street. I removed my wrist from his grip.

"Why are you telling everyone I'm crazy!?! I am not crazy; you're the crazy one. All acting like you know everything..." I was cut off. I put my hands on my hips in frustration

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, missy. I Neva said I believe you are crazy. Ye could have gotten yerself hurt in there."

"So what, you think ye is protecting me?" I asked

"In a way."

"I don't need ye to protect me, I have done just fine in my 23 years. Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." He corrected as I walked away in a huff. "Why doesn't anyone get that right." He asked himself as he followed me.


	6. Pursuit of a Ship

Woohoo for hyperness! Thanks for all the reviews! waves at everyone whos been reviewing heres the next chapter! hehe.. I just started writin and couldn't stop, since I got this chapter done I decided to go right ahead and post it. Don't forget to Review! on to chapter.. .hehe

Chapter 6  
"Pursuit of a Ship"  
  
I took over the helm in the morning, knowing exactly where I was going and now long it was going to take, granting the weather held out long enough. I wore my leathers again now that they had dried. I steered the ship easily, it handled well granted it was a very large ship. I didn't stop for 2 days; I wanted to get to my home as soon as possible. Nothing or no one was going to stop me. Jack approached me, I heard his boots on the planks of the old floor.

"Ye should take a rest." He said, I looked at him; he had a worried look in his eyes. I didn't say anything just continued on my route. "Ye haven't slept in two days, ye need yer rest."

"I'm fine Jack, really, I could go on for 2 more days."

"I really advise ye to go in me cabin and get rest. Ye will need to be well rested when we get to yer ship, ye know there will be quite a fight."

I eyed him, knowing he was right but I refused all the same. "I'm fine... really."

"Ok, I'm ORDERIN ye, go take a rest."

I gritted my teeth, looking at his worried expression.

"Fine, but only for an hour or so, ye better wake me up so I can get back to the helm." He nodded triumphantly. I let go of the wheel and took 3 steps toward Jack. I began to feel dizzy; I grabbed my forehead as things began to fade around me. I tried to take another step but failed, I fell to the hard wooden floor. I couldn't hear what was going on around me, everything was black.

"Gibbs! To the helm!!" Jack yelled.

Gibbs quickly scurried up to the helm and took the wheel.

When I came to I looked around frantically.

"What the bloody 'ell happened?" I asked, holding my forehead as I tried to sit up.

"Don't sit up." Jack said softly. "Ye fainted."

I looked at him, but I wanted to sit up. When someone told me not to do something, I just wanted to do it more.

"I did no such thing."

"Do ye even know how ye got here?" he asked

"Umm.. Not exactly?"

I thought about it for a second, how did I get here? And how long had I been out? Last thing I remembered was hearing my fragile body falling onto wooden planks.

"I gotta get back to the helm." I said, sitting up and throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I guess I sat up to fast I began to feel dizzy again. I held my forehead.

"This is almost as bad as a hang over." I said, I heard Jack chuckle.

I looked over at him and smiled.

"Always gotta be talking." He laughed; I looked into his caring eyes.

"Ye know me. Gotta have the last word."

"Aye." He smiled. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity looking into each other's eyes.

"I better get back to the helm, get ye rest." He said, pointing for me to lay down.

"But I..." I began but was quickly cut off.

"Do as I say for once, eh, luv..." he said, rubbing his hands together and swaying back and forth.

"Alright, gullible." I laughed, have me a half smile and walked back out to the helm.

I sighed and laid back down, pulling the covers around me. Jack's scent lingered in the sheets and pillows; I smelt them and smiled to myself, closing my eyes, I fell asleep. When I awoke it was dark, Jack wasn't in the cabin. I figured he was staying true to his word on not telling anyone about the map or where we were headed. I got up quickly and walked out into the chilly night. I threw a long dark brown cloak over myself. I took a deep breath of the crisp ocean air. I let the breath out slowly and smiled to myself. I wondered up to the helm where Jack stood, steering the ship on our course.

"Good to see ye is awake." He said looking me over

"Its chilly out here, that's for sure." I said, looking up at the full moon. The moon was so bright that we could see everything around us.

"Aye, that it is." I looked Jack over in the moonlight. The moonlight did good to highlight his features that was for sure.

"Why don't ye go rest? I'll take over from here." I said, walking toward him.

"I'm fine." He said, looking at me and then back to the ocean.

"Jack, please let me take over?" I asked He shook his head no.

"Please?" I asked again, stepping closer to him.

"No, ye need the rest more than I."

"Jack please?" I asked in a whisper, giving him the puppy dogface.

He looked at me, a small grin slowly creeping over his features. I stood directly next to him, running my hands over his that rest on the wheel. I watched his eyebrows rise as he then looked around to see if anyone was on deck. He pursed his lips as he looked at me. I gave him my best sexy smile; I've done this before I could trick him again, after all his nickname was gullible. He raised his right arm and pulled me to him, I was now pinned in between the wheel and him. I could smell the sweat on his body from a hard day's labor, I could also smell something else but wasn't sure what it was. What ever it happened to be I liked it. I stood there looking him straight in the eyes, his arms on either side of me, still steering The Pearl. He leaned down slowly I closed my eyes slowly. His lips brushed against mine, he kissed me softly. Then pulled away. I opened my eyes, a curious look running through them. I watched a grin slowly spread across his face.

He leaned over; I could feel his lips brush against my ear. "No, ye need rest." He whispered

I was taken back by his actions. I stood there confusion running over my face as my eyebrows lowered.

"Who's gullible now?" He grinned.

"Ye are such an... an...." I was at a loss for words now. "ASS!" I said finally.

He dropped his right arm to his side and just grinned at me. I pushed his shoulder slightly and walked passed him. I went back into the cabin, still confused. I had been tricked at my own game. That wouldn't happen again if I could help it. He was finally catching on which was slowly catching up with me. I'd have to keep an eye on him; I had no idea at his next move.


	7. The Curse Placed Upon Me

Okay I looked up the difference between gallows and galley, cause quite frankly I got over confused! Lmao.. So here it is. Galley is: the kitchen on an airliner, ship, or camper gallows is: A device usually consisting of two upright posts supporting a crossbeam from which a noose is suspended and used for execution by hanging; a gallows tree. Thank you dictionary.com.. My friend. lmao.. So there you have it. I'm no longer confused. Until someone brings it up again. Lol.. I'm good at updating quickly; I have to many ideas swimming in my head. Lol. Updates story then goes and reads tabbytha's story heehee. Gives cookies all around for bein such good reviewers .. A little reward! Okay that's it go on and read the story! :o)  
  
Chapter 7  
"The Curse Place Upon Me"  
  
The sun had rose into the sky, another night over. I hadn't said one word to Jack since what happened last night. I should have brushed it off as nothing but for some reason or another I couldn't. I decided to keep myself busy, but how? After looking over the map absent mindedly, I had left the map on the table. Jack already knew of it, so I didn't think another thought of it when I stepped below deck. The old floorboards creaked below my feet as I took another step down the stairs. The smell of moldy food and rotten garbage filled my nose. "They live like pigs." I muttered to myself with disgust.

I began to clean the galley. I had to so I could keep my mind off of things. I didn't really understand how these guys could stay down here and not loose their appetite. By the time I had finished I had it spotless, I swore if anyone made a mess they would be getting a nice swift kick in the ass. I sat at the nice clean table, the chairs neatly pushed in. I was proud of myself how well I actually did. All of the rotten food had been thrown out of the window, the floor washed as well as the tables and counters. I was very satisfied with my work. I took a deep breath, the rotten food smell still lingered even though the food was gone. I scrunched up my nose and wondered why I just did that. I closed my eyes and shook my head; I was so dumb sometimes. I heard footsteps down the stairs I knew it was Jack just by the way all of his beads and coins that were braided into his hair would make a jingling noise. His boots clanked against the old, now clean, floorboards. He was mad about something, I could tell by the way he practically stomped down the stairs.

"Hey Captain, I just got finished...." I was cut off as Jack grabbed my wrist and practically threw my back against the wall. I closed my eyes as just about all of the wind had been knocked out of me.

"What the bloody 'ell?" I asked

"Why didn't ye tell me?" he asked, looking into my eyes, giving me a deathly glare, his usual calm collected self must have still been up on deck.

"Tell ye what?" I asked, I wasn't playing stupid I really didn't know what was going on.

"About the curse." He said, moving his face closer to me, and then backing off.

"'Cause it's got nothing to do with you. Only me." I stated, it was true he didn't have to know.

"Ye should have told me, what exactly is this curse?"

"I didn't tell ye because it is none of your concern!" I spat at him He cocked his head to the right a little.

"Oh, I think it is, now yer goin to tell me, savvy?"

"No I'm not, get it through that thick skull of yers, I'm not telling ye." I said walking toward the stairway, grabbing a banana on the way up. I could hear Jack following me up the stairs. I quickly made my way to his cabin, hoping to lock the door before he could reach it. I moved to close the door, the left on the knob my right resting higher on the door. Suddenly I realized it wouldn't close. "What the.." I wondered to myself, it was like something was stuck in the door. I peered around the door to find Jack standing there. He grinned slightly, well until he realized he was still mad at me not for telling him about my curse.

"Move yer damn foot!" I yelled frustrated

"No, I want to know why ye didn't tell me!"

"How did ye ever find out?" I yelled from the other side of the door

"Ye left the parchment on the table."

"Ye can read?" I questioned

"Aye." He said "now open the door before I break it down."

"Ye wouldn't..."

"Oh but wouldn't I?" he asked which confused me.

I backed up from the door, I watched his arm raise up and he pushed it open with his fingertips. I stood tall, knowing that I was going to have to be truthful now. I let out a deep breath and took a seat at the table. Tapping my fingernails on them out of annoyance. I watched Jack take a seat across from me; he rested his elbows on the table, with his hands balled into fists as he rested his head on them. "I'm waiting."

"Alright fine, I'll tell ye, even though it has absolutely nothing to do with ye." I said, giving him the look of death.

This was really none of his concern or business. But he looked so huggable sitting there with his head resting on his fists, intently waiting for me to speak. I peeled the banana I had grabbed on my way up from the galley. Jack eyed me and then the banana but then back to me.  
  
"It's like this, before my father died he gave me a heart shaped locket, there was a curse set upon the locket, anyone who keeps the half of locket in his or her possession shall suffer heartbreak. I'm not able to love, I can pretend but I can't love. The curse says that if the other half of the pendant isn't found with in 3 years of you having the locket, you will die." I took a small bite from the banana it was rather good. I chewed for a few seconds and then began to speak, Jack still intently watching me. "I hold a heart shaped locket, I have half of it. The map you hold takes us to the other locket and a huge amount of treasure." I stopped and looked at Jack, his jaw was dropped. Any further dropped and it would be resting on the floor. I took another slow bite of my banana it was almost finished. Then it hit me. He wasn't paying attention to me; he probably hadn't heard a word I said. His eyes were fixated on my lips and the banana.

"Jack ye listening?" I asked, he had a dazed look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Men." I muttered to myself. I finished off the banana and threw the peel out the window, hoping it went over the rail and not on the deck. I reached over with my right hand and set it on Jack's jaw, closing it for him.

"What did ye do that for?" he asked, moving his jaw around. He gave an embarrassed half smile.

"Yer gonna make a puddle on the floor if ye were to keep it open any longer." I laughed.

I watched as his face turned 5 different shades of red, he looked away and then back to me.

"Now what were ye sayin?" he asked

"Ye weren't listening? I'm not explaining again." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please, I got....... Distracted." He said his hands coming up and then dropping again.

"Distracted by a banana?" I questioned, unbelieving

"Aye, beautiful fruit.. That banana."

I began to laugh; I couldn't help it. The embarrassed look returned to his face.

"Ye have a one track mind, gullible."

"Do not."

"Do too."  
  
"Not."

"Too."

"Do we always have to argue?"

I nodded. "Seems that way."

"Now please repeat wha ye said.. Before my.... Distraction." I watched as his hands came up he moved his fingers and then crumpled them into fists. I rolled my eyes, repeating what I had told him before his "distraction."

"Where is this locket ye speak of? Ye don't have a bag or anything."

I thought about it for a minute. "I.. Can't tell ye."

"Aye, ye can.. And will." He nodded, sure of himself I dug in my bodice between my breasts; I watched Jack's eyes stray to my chest now. He stared at it with interest.

"Eyes up here buddy." I said, watching his eyes look back up at me with an evil grin spreading across his lips.

"need help?" He rose his brows in a suggestive matter, he began to stand, his hand reaching toward me. I slapped it away.

"Oh ye would love that wouldn't ye."

He nodded quickly, obviously hoping I would allow him to dig in my bodice. I pulled out the locket and held it out for him to take. I took it, our fingers touching slightly; I felt a shiver run down my spine. He looked it over. It was half of a heart that was made of gold, a blue sapphire on the front of it, in the top left corner. He held it by its chain, swinging it in mid air. He opened it eyeing the picture. It was of a woman, a young woman who looked very happy. Which happened to be my former self.

"How did ye come upon this?"

"I told you, my father gave it to me."

"That doesn't seem right, why would ye father give ye half of a locket?"

I sighed, deciding to tell him the rest of the story. "Well, it was a full locket at one time, an old lady with gray hair and dark black eyes had seen me happy and in love. Feeling sorry for herself cause she had no one to love of her own, she placed a curse on it. Breaking it in half. I searched for 3 years for the map. I have the map all I need is the other half and someone who loves me to place it back together. I haven't found someone to love me, but that's an after thought. I at least want to find the other half. I want to die knowing I accomplished finding it. I also want to see my ship one more time. My first mate found the map one night and that's how he persuaded the crew to take over the ship and maroon me, he knew I was dying anyway."

"So either way you're setting yourself up for death? How long do ye have?" he questioned, handing the locket back to me.

"3 days. By my estimation, if the weather holds out, we should be there on the third day. I will have only a few hours to actually find it."

He nodded in response, his grin had disappeared and we were both in serious mode. Knowing I had 3 days left to live. I didn't want to tell him about it in fear of knowing he might have feelings for me. But, as he has the whole time I have known him, he weaseled his way into me telling him. He was very persuasive when he wanted to be. With his sexy grins, nice soft hands, and hard tan body.... I think I should jump overboard and cool myself down...


	8. Yer So Irritating Sometimes!

Chapter 8  
"Yer So Irritating Sometimes!"  
  
I still sat at the table with Jack sitting across from me. I watched him take a long drink of his rum. Him and his rum, they would get him in trouble someday, I guarantee it.

"So, I don't want to be. A pain in the, rear." He said pointing to his rear "but I can't help but wonder if ye know yer dying why go after yer ship?"

I looked at him, crossing my legs as I did so.

"Because Jack!" I said as if it were obvious. "Tell me, if ye were dying, wouldn't ye want to see yer love, yer ship one last time?"

He thought about it for a second, his head moving side to side as he contemplated it. "Aye, I can say I would."

"Well, I want to see me ship one last time."

"So, if ye had someone that loved ye.. Ye wouldn't die?" he questioned

"Aye is correct." I nodded in response. "Now lets talk about something else, eh."

"Talk about what?" he asked, his left hand stroking his beard.

"I don't care.. Anything besides what's going on in that gutter mind of yours." I said, my eyes flashing at him.

"But this is how I figure It." he said, moving closer to the edge of his chair. "Ye are going to die, in 3 days, we both have come to terms wit this. Why not have sum fun before ye die, eh, luv?" he asked with a wink.

I couldn't believe this was coming from his mouth. "Ye amaze me, Jack Sparrow, I'm dieing and yer worried about covering yer needs. Yer unbelievable.. Damn unbelievable." I said standing up, my arms moving as my right hand came up and met my forehead. "I can't believe you."

I shook my head and opened the cabin door, taking in the fresh sea air. I walked over and sat on a bench that was located on the bow. The cool night air pressed against my bare skin, I shivered at its contact. I sat quietly, thinking, thinking about my death. Dieing at only 23 because of some stupid curse. I hadn't wanted to get into it. Sure, I have come to terms that I will be dying in only 3 days. The curse wouldn't be broken. To hear Jack knowing of my situation say that we could have sum "fun" as he so put it. What was that? How could he think of that at the very moment? He was so hard to figure out sometimes.

"He is so damn irritating... but yet very hot." I told myself.

I slapped my self, literally. My right hand came up and smacked my forehead. How could I say he was hot? The whole time I have been on this ship we have toyed with each other, which was quite amusing for the both of us. Maybe he was trying to put humor into a sad situation. Or maybe all he did was think of himself.

"Ahem." I heard someone clear their throat, obviously looking to get my attention.

"What?" I asked not looking at whoever it was.

"I'm sorry for wha happened." Jack said truthfully, I turned around and looked at him

"its okay, I should have expected it I guess." I shrugged, my auburn hair blowing in the breeze.

"I shouldn't have given you a proposition such as that on the terms we were speaking."

"Jack its okay really, I'm okay. I'm going to die, so what? It doesn't matter anymore..." I trailed off.

"But it does, luv." He said, sitting next to me.

"No it doesn't gullible. I've come to terms with it, I don't care anymore. I have 3 days to do what I want to do."

"I will fulfill those wishes."

I smiled. "All I ask of ye."

"Yea, in a way you have a death wish." He smiled I pushed his shoulder lightly.

"Yea I guess I do." I shivered as the cool breeze hit my arms.

"Come back to the cabin, wouldn't want ye to freeze."

"I wont freeze."

"Will to."

"Will not."

"To."

"Not! Yer right, we do always have to argue."

"Aye, gives us something to pass time." he laughed

I grinned at him. "True."

I watched him stand; I stood beside him. I followed him up the stairs and into the cabin. Closing the door behind us.

"So, ye never did say how good the galley looked after I was finished cleaning." I said, looking around.

"Ye cleaned the galley?" he asked as confusion struck his features

"Yea, maybe if ye weren't so busy yellin ye woulda noticed!"

I grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the door.

"Come on yer going to see it now, if the crew didn't trash it yet."

When I grabbed his hand I felt shivers run down my spine. I had never really had that sensation before it was exciting. I dragged him along with me, down to the galley. To my surprise it was still very clean. Gibbs, Cotton, and Ana Maria sat at the table. They looked from me to Jack and then back to me.

"Ye did a good job of cleaning the galley, place was a pig sty." Ana Maria smiled

"Thanks, I worked hard, it better stay this way!"

I let go of Jack's hand. He looked around in awe, which made me giggle a little.

"What you never seen your galley clean?"

"Not like this." He said, looking at the floor. "Even scrubbed the floor I see."

"Aye, and the walls, seems the crew had a food fight and forgot to clean up the walls." I said, eyeing the 3 that sat at the table.

They all looked at each other one at a time and began to laugh.

"I would love to stay down here and talk with you all, but I want to get to the helm." I said, "Have a good night."

I walked past Jack. "See ya later, gullible."

He sneered at gullible; he was finally starting to hate it. I smiled to myself as I made my way up to the helm.

"Twigg, I'm relieving ye, go get some rest, eh." I smiled softly

He quickly nodded. "Aye, captain."

I was taken back by him calling me captain, but didn't second-guess it. I took over, taking the wheel. I started out into the darkness, the moon shown brightly, but not nearly as bright as it had the other night. Patches of small clouds would block out the light for a minute or two then the moon would come back into view. I sighed lightly, as I stood there in my own little world. When I was at the helm nothing seemed to matter other than getting us to our destination safely.


	9. Caught In The Act

Wow another update? Yep thats right! I finished this chap and decided to post it. Happy Reading Everyone! dunt forget to review or i'll be crushed. lol..

Chapter 9  
"Caught In The Act"  
  
I stayed in my own little world for most of the night, steering The Pearl with as much care as Jack. Halfway through the night Ana Maria approached me; I looked over at her.

"Ye need something?" I questioned

"Aye, Jack wants me to take over for a bit and let ye rest."

I wasn't in the mood for a fight, and with Ana Maria it was always a fight.  
  
"Aye." I nodded, letting her take over.

I went to Jack's cabin; it was dark except for one candle that was almost burned all the way down. The smell of rum filling my nose, that man and his rum if he could survive on only drinking rum he probably would. I closed the door quietly behind me; Jack was laying on the bed that sat by the window just inside the door. I smiled to myself as I watched him sleep for a few moments. Running my eyes over his hair, to his forehead, to his cheeks, my eyes rested on his lips for longer than expected as I wondered what it would be like to kiss them for real. Then my eyes trailed down to his shirtless chest. I gave a small devilish grin, but it quickly disappeared as I shook my head, what was I thinking? I wasn't even capable to love at the moment. I sighed and walked over to the table, I took off my sword and quietly set it on the table. I was very careful not to wake Jack. I leaned over and blew out the remaining candle sending darkness into the room. The moonlight that flowed into the small window guided my way back to the bed. I crept to my side and slowly sat; throwing my legs onto the bed I laid on my back. Staring at the ceiling once again. I wasn't actually tired, but I did need a break from standing. I had been standing for a few hours. Jack stirred in his sleep mumbling something about midgets and rum. I quietly laughed to myself; it was funny how he talked in his sleep. I rolled onto my right side, my arm under the pillow. I had come to enjoy the way the pillow smelled of Jack. Even for a dirty pirate he had a very intoxicating scent. I closed my eyes, the thought of what was about to happen in the next 3 days lingering in my mind. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Morning

I opened my eyes; I was extremely close to Jack's face, our noses barely touching. I threw my head back and gave a look that said 'what the hell'. I slightly pushed him trying to gain my own personal space. I thought I only pushed him hard enough to push him back, but I was wrong. I watched him roll right off of the bed. Talk about déjà vu all over again. I snickered quietly. He quickly stood.

"Uh what? I didn't do it I swear!!"

I looked at him confused, didn't do what?

"Oh don't tell me ye pushed me outta my own bed." He said, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't do that.. Would I?" I asked giving him a winning grin.

"Ye would." He nodded.

"So what if I did, what ye gonna do about it?" I asked, in pure curiosity

He thought about it, his eyes going up in thought.

"How long will it take ye to figure it out?" I asked, taking over his part of the bed. Propping my head up with my right hand, my elbow resting on the bed.

"I don't know, a second or so?" he shrugged

I grinned as I looked him up and down.

"Oh, 'fore I ferget, here is yer map." Jack said, digging in his pocket, he held out the parchment. "Out of curiosity what would ye do to get it back?"

I raised a brow. "What would ye have in mind."

His eyes rose in thought again as I waited for a reply. A grin slowly crept across his face, the glint returning to his eyes. "I think ye already happen to know."

"Not going to happen, now hand it over." I said, holding out my hand.

"Nah uh." He shook his head.

I watched him shift the folded piece of parchment between his fingers.

"Give it." I said, sitting on my knees, moving closer to the edge of the bed.

"On second thought, I think I'll hold on to it." Jack said, still holding it up for me to see. I moved even closer to the edge of the bed.

"Please?"

He held it just out of my reach, I continued to try and reach it. I was close a couple times but could never actually get a grip on it. I moved off of the bed and stood on the cold floorboards.

"Can I have it? Please?" I asked again.

"No." he said simply.

I continued to try and get it; nothing was going to stop me. I knocked it out of his hand and smiled at him, thinking I had won. The question now was where did it go? Both of our eyes scanned for it, I spotted it laying next to the outside leg of the table. Not wanting to give away its position I quickly looked at Jack. I was fine, until he spotted it also. We looked at each other, and then simultaneously we both jumped for it. He had the advantage of longer arms and was able to grab it.

"Mine!" I growled, pushing him.

He grinned triumphantly, still holding the parchment. I tackled him to the floor, trying to grab the parchment from his right hand. He held it above his head. We wrestled around for a few moments; I now sat on him, straddling his hips, holding the parchment with a grin.

"I win!"

"Not yet, luv." He said, picking me up and rolling me over, pinning me to the floor. I laid there looking up at him as he grinned again, his golden teeth flashing. He held the parchment up once again.

I rolled my eyes. "Ye think yer so cute don't ye."

He nodded. "Well, it's the truth, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please! Ye is far from being cute!"

"Is that why ye been staring at me when ye thinks I'm not paying attention?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have never stared at ye, gullible!" I denied it.

Suddenly the door flung open, Ana Maria came running in. she looked at me laying on the floor, sending me a look of death and then looked up at Jack. Feeling embarrassed she turned her back to us.

"Sorry to bother ye, yer needed on deck Captain." She said

"Aye, I'll be out in a minute." She quickly left, turning enough to throw me another look filled with daggers. Jack stood and held his hand out, I took it, and he pulled me up. I sighed and grabbed my sword placing it at my side. Jack approached my back, extending his arm over my shoulder, holding out the parchment. My whole body tensed at him being this close.

"Here's yer parchment, luv." He whispered in my ear, I took it, putting it in my bodice between my breasts.

He quickly made his exit to see why Ana Maria had bothered him. I sighed as the tension that had been inside of me subsided. I walked out of the cabin into the morning sunlight. The light warmed my face almost immediately; I could tell it was going to be a scorching day. I walked to the helm where Jack stood, steering.

"What was the big thing that broke up our little.. Adventure?" I asked, standing beside Jack.  
  
"Seems were coming up on no man's land." He said, nodding toward what was in front of us. I looked at him confused, slowly turning my head to the bow. I saw at least 10 broken up ships, floating in the dark Caribbean water. My jaw dropped, I had never seen anything like it. Pieces of broken, rotting wood cut through the dark waters like nothing. I walked over to the rail, wanting to get a closer look. I saw various things floating in the water, from crates to clothing. I lowered my head, thinking of the many lives that were probably lost there. My gaze then trailed back to it. After passing over it,

"Get back to work, mangy dogs!" I heard Jack command. I walked back over to him and stood next to him once again, watching Ana Maria work silently.

"What's with Ana Maria and ye?" I questioned, nodding toward her.

A look of surprise passed over Jack's handsome face. "What ye mean?"

"Well, when she caught us this morning, she gave me the look of death, what's the story?"

"Ah, she wants me." he grinned to himself. "But, I 'ave no feelings for her, she is just another worker to me, that's it, savvy."

I nodded. "Savvy."

There was a moment of silence until my stomach decided to speak up. I looked around hoping no one had heard that. Jack began to chuckle.

"Go get ye sum food, before yer stomach decides to hold a conversation with itself."

I gave a half smile and nodded, leaving his side to go get something to satisfy my hunger.


	10. Party Time

Hehe yep, broken ships = da movie.. shoulda put a dislaimer but forgot.. lol.. Does it now .. I don't own the broken ship scene in the movie don't sue me.. ok.. Here is the next chapter.. What can I say I type fast, go me!   
  
Chapter 10  
"Party Time"  
  
The night had turned into day once again; tomorrow would be my last day in this world. So I decided to use today to my advantage, I knew tomorrow I would see my ship for the last time. Everything had been planned in my mind. What I would do and how I would go about it. I stood at the helm, steering The Pearl to my destiny. The sun shown brightly, there wasn't a cloud in sight. I pressed my lips together and wet them with my tongue. I bit my lower lip in thought, pulling the folded parchment from my bodice. I looked it over for a minute, I folded it back up and looked at the writing I had never been able to make out. I noticed it was no longer smeared, I could read it perfectly. It said I wouldn't die exactly, I would go unconscious and still be alive for 2 days more. I quickly brushed it off, putting the parchment back in my bodice. Ana Maria relieved me for a few moments while I went to eat and take a quick rest. Tomorrow would take a toll on me. I decided to have a feast; after all it was practically my last real meal. I walked below deck, taking in the clean smell. I was amazed by the woodwork; I had never taken a close look at it. I smiled to myself at my accomplishment. I walked into the galley; everyone was still on deck working hard. We had decided to anchor here for the night and have ourselves a little party. Word that I wasn't going to be with them much longer traveled fast. I threw on an apron and prepared myself to cook. I was never much of a cook, in fact I hated cooking, I never had the time either. I spent a few hours preparing the meal. I put the huge turkey on the table, along with mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, and cranberry sauce. (Note: hehe thanksgiving dinner my fav!)

I went above deck and smiled. "Foods done!"

I watched as every man and Ana Maria grinned, I guess they didn't get a home cooked huge meal every day. They all rushed toward the stairway to get below deck. Pushing each other, I watched Gibbs and Cotton get stuck in the doorway together. I rolled my eyes with a laugh. I walked to Jack who was sitting on a bench on the helm, sharpening his sword.

"Food has been served."

He looked at me. "Ye cook?"

"I did today, does that count?"

He let out a chuckle and followed me down to the galley. We both sat at the table.

"Captain, ye is joining us for once?" Ana Maria asked, practically staring and drooling at the sight of him.

"Aye." He said simply filling his plate with turkey and the fixings.

We sat around the large table, every seat now occupied. We ate quickly, used to having to eat on the go. Empty plates now filled the table, the food was completely gone.

"Good meal!" Gibbs grinned. "I 'aven't had such a meal in years!"

"Well, yer very welcome, I'm not the greatest cook but I do know a thing or two." I smiled

"Aye, ye do." Jack said with a smile. "Finish the work, then break out the rum!"

Gibbs eyes lit up at the word Rum. The galley had quickly cleared out, except for Ana Maria who was left with the dishes. I went back to Jack's cabin to finish the work on my plan. There were a few holes I had to fix before it could be executed. I lay across the bed, my hair falling over my face. I pushed it behind my ear. My green eyes scanned the map for the hundredth time. I rubbed my hands together in thought, my eyes continuing to scan the map. The door flew open, any harder and it would have flown off of its hinges. My head snapped to see who stood in the doorway, folding up the parchment quickly.

"There's a ship in view, I believe it's the Gauntlet." Jack said

I looked down a grin coming across my face. I put the parchment in its resting place and quickly got up. Getting tangled in the sheets I went flying forward, right into Jack. My head hit his chest and I looked up at him. I regained my composure quickly.

"If ye wanted to be in my arms all ye had to do was ask."

I scoffed, pushing myself away from him. "I wouldn't ask."

"Ye will someday." He grinned, very sure of himself.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him and stepped onto the deck. I ran to the bow, I saw sails on the horizon. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better view.

"Here try this." He said, handing me his binoculars (note: don't know what its actually called so, well, you get the idea: P )

I took it from his hand, and looked through it, a much better view.

"Is it the gauntlet?" he asked anxiously

"Aye it is." I said, watching various members of MY crew scurrying around on board. They hadn't noticed we were in pursuit of them.

"When shall we strike?" he asked, taking the binocular back from him.

"Tomorrow morning, tonight we party!" a short breath escaped my lips. He nodded in response.

"To the rum!"

I laughed. "Don't ye ever get tired of rum?"

"Nope never!" The twinkle returning to his chocolate brown eyes.

"I didn't think so."

I took one last look at the masts on the horizon, my destiny laid right before me. A smile came to my lips as I thought about the sweet revenge I was going to gain tomorrow. I made my way to Jack's cabin, the smell of open run bottles instantly filling my nose.

"I see ye didn't waste any time." I commented, sitting at the table across from him.

"Aye, never waste when rum is involved." He grinned, taking a long drink from the bottle.

I took the second bottle of 4 that rested on the table. I took a drink the burning sensation filing my throat as the liquid poured into my system; I winced a little and then grinned. After a few hours of drinking rum and talking I had gotten pretty drunk, finishing off the entire bottle I had started a few hours earlier. I looked at Jack; I drunkenly leaned against the table.

"Yer drunk aren't ye?" Jack asked, his right index finger came up as to say shame shame.

"I'm not drunk.. I'm..." I searched for the right words. "Slightly buzzed." I nodded assumingly.

We both began to laugh.

"Yer drunk."

"Am not!" I protested, looking at him quizzically

"Ye couldn't even walk a straight line I bet."  
  
"I can never walk.. da.. Straight.. linnee.." I slurred with a giggle.

"Try it.," he said

I eyed him; raising a brow I could it to. How hard could it be to walk a straight line? I stood shakily, my knees felt like jelly. I took a step forward, swaying from side to side kind of how Jack walked even when he was sober. I laughed.

"See I walk like ye do." I said, pointing at him with my index finger as I continued to hold the bottle. I continued to walk around like Jack.

"I dun't walk like tthattt." He slurred

"Do toooooo."

He shook his head no. He stood, stumbling at first until he regained his composure. "I walk like this here." he said, beginning to walk around.

"Yea likes dis!" I said, swaying around, my hands coming up like his always had. I moved my fingers rapidly. I stumbled around, throwing myself back into my seat.

"Ye know something. " I went to finish my sentence my mouth still open.

"What?" he questioned, sitting back down.

"Umm..." I searched for the words. "I can't remember."

We looked at each other until I started laughing, his laughter joining mine.

"Yer something else." Jack slurred shaking his head.

"Yes I am." I agreed.

"Jack, have ye ever been in love?"

He thought about it for a second. "Aye, at one time. But my true luv is the sea. Open waters, the freedom this ship gives me. Ye ever been?" he asked, nodding toward me.

"Once, when I was younger, until the curse had been placed upon me." I said sadly. "I have never known true love. I'm not allowed to love."

"Well, luv, ye seem happy otherwise."

I eyed him; there he goes again with luv. "I guess so, gullible. I had a good run while it lasted."

"Aye, but at every ending there is a new beginning." He said, "philosophically speaking of course."

I laughed, a grin coming to my lips. "So rum makes ye speak big words."

He gave me a toothy grin, his golden teeth flashing in the candlelight. "I suppose so."

I sighed. "We better get sum sleep.. Got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Aye, we do." I stumbled over to the bed, throwing myself onto it.

I lay across it, Jack eyed my back.

"Move to your side." He pointed to my side of the bed.

I shook my head. "I dun wanna, I wanna go to sleep." I rolled over onto my back.

"If ye don't move over i'm juss gonna have to lay on ye."

I eyed him. "Ye wouldn't."

He gave a mischievous grin, blowing out the last candle.

"Are ye going to move?"

"No. Ye can sleep on the floor."

His nose scrunched up at the thought of sleeping on the floor. Before I could say anything else or move, he lay on top of me. I looked at him in wonder.

"Wha do ye think yer doin?" I questioned

"Laying on you." He said simply

"I can see that." I said, looking into his eyes. His right hand came up he began tracing my jaw line with his callused fingers. I closed my eyes as a shiver ran up and down my spine and throughout my whole body. I felt the drowsy feeling beginning to kick in. I looked at him sleepily, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"good night." I said, closing my eyes, falling fast asleep. Jack chuckled a little, I felt him pick up my body and carefully lay me down on my half of the bed.


	11. Times Up

Okay I realize this chapter is long, but it said everything I wanted to get out so i'm actually quiet happy with it. I know it looks like an end.. but its not! hehe evil grin.. okay, read the chapter and review it, i hope you all like it. story shifts to Jack's POV but will return to Ravenica's somewhere in the next chapter. lol..

Chapter 11  
"Times Up"  
  
I woke with a start; today was the day. There was no turning back now. I rolled over coming eye to eye with Jack.

"Morning luv." He smiled

"Morning, gullible." I grinned

"Are ye ever gonna get sick of calling me gullible?" he questioned

"Nope, not until ye get sick of calling me, luv. How long have ye been awake?"

"A few minutes." He said. I watch him stand. I looked over his muscular tan back. I shook my head a little knowing he hadn't caught me staring. I stood and prepared myself for the day. I walked over to the table, picking up my sword. I unsheathed it and looked it over. Running my fingers over the blade to make sure it was sharp enough. I gave a small smile and returned it to its sheath, placing it at my side. I combed out my long hair as Jack watched in interest. I ignored his staring and went on my way. I made sure the parchment and locket were still safely in my bodice. Jack eyed my chest, watching with interest as I dug in my bodice. I looked up at him; he quickly looked away, whistling like he wasn't paying attention to me. His face turned a shade of red.

I sighed. "This is it."

He nodded. "Aye, is it." I nodded slowly and headed toward the door. I placed my hand on the cold doorknob; turning it I exited out of the cabin. I made my way to the helm where Gibbs had taken over.

"I'll take her from here."

He nodded quickly moving so I could take the wheel. I ran my fingers over the wheel, finally taking a grip on it. The crew had grown silent since last night. They had raised the anchor a few hours ago; we gained on The Gauntlet quickly. I looked down at a pocket watch I had found below deck. It read 3:00. I closed it but still kept it in my hand. I pulled The Pearl along the right side of my ship. We had both anchored and were sitting there. I walked over to the board that had been placed between both ships. I looked The Gauntlet over; there was a huge hole in the largest sail. Just about every mast had a hole in them from one thing or another. Seemed they didn't take the time to care for my ship, as I would have.

"Prepare to board!" Jack shouted as his crew did as told.

I set foot on my ship, my memories flowing back. It was dirtier than I remembered; I had always insisted on keeping it clean. Jack's crew had gathered my old crew on deck; they stood in a straight line.

"Yer supposed to be dead!" Jackson yelled.

I looked Jackson over he had short blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. His face was extremely dirty, but it only made his wide blue eyes more visible.

"Well, I'm not, I'm taking my ship back. All of ye will pay for taking me ship from me."

"Yer not getting it back!" Jackson yelled, pulling a gun.

A fight broke out, swords clanked all around me. I pulled my sword, waiting for anyone to try and test me. Oddly enough they wouldn't, my crew knew better.

Jackson came running in front of me, a deathly glare in his eyes. "Ye should have died on that island." He said coldly

"Well, I got off of that damn island ye all left me at. And I'm here now for my ship."

"What does it matter if ye have yer ship, when the sun goes down, yer going to die anyway." He reminded me.

Why did he have to remind me? I raised my sword, charging toward him, he blocked the blow with demanding force.

"Ye will never beat me Jackson."

"I can try." He said, I watched his sword come up toward my stomach; I blocked it. After a few seconds of sword play, I had the right opportunity, I plunged my blade into his stomach. He looked up at me, his blue eyes fading fast.

"See you in hell." I sneered, lifting the sword, I heard it cut through vital organs as he breathed his last breath. I kicked his limp body backwards; he fell to the floor in a puddle of blood. The sun had began to set, I had 30 minutes to find the locket. I ran over to Jack who was standing triumphantly over a body, I recognized him immediately. The man lying at Jack's feet was my most trusted advisor, Morton.

"I'm going after the locket." I said simply

"I'm coming with ye." He said.

We lowered a rowboat and headed toward the island in silence. I had nothing to say and apparently neither did he. We pulled the rowboat on the shore. I had memorized the map; I motioned for Jack to follow me. I walked to the hidden door that lay covered by brush and weeds. The door was open, I swallowed lightly, knowing my ex first mate was probably already down there. I looked to Jack.

"Jack, listen to me, my first mate is probably down there. I know how to handle him, just let me take care of this."

"Aye, he's yers, ye want yer revenge."

I gave a soft smile. "Thank ye."

I ran down the long stairway that was lit only by torches every 3 feet. I stopped a few steps up and walked down quietly. Jack followed closely behind; I took the last step. My eyes green eyes went wide in awe, there were mounds of treasures, and the room was rather large. A few tables had been scattered around with various statues on them. I heard someone going through the treasure. I snuck up behind him, standing at the corner where two rooms had been joined. I crossed my arms over my chest, and rested my right foot on the wall.

"What are ye doing here Bruce?" I questioned finally.

His head snapped around as he eyed me, his eyes wide with either fear or curiosity. "Well, what do we have here? Ravenica, what ye doing here, yer supposed to be dead."

"I'm not dead yet." I watched Bruce stand to his full height. He was about 6'5", very muscular, not an ounce of fat on his body. His short red hair seemed to glow from the light that shown through the window. His black eyes traveled up and down my body. "Ye look good."

"Ye don't." I said simply.

"When I marooned ye on that island, I didn't think ye'd be back, and here ye stand. Surprising me like always. But, there's something ye haven't taken into account."  
  
"What's that?" I asked raising a brow.

"I know ye, yer here for the locket."

"Have ye seen it?"

"No, I'm not sure where it is." He said. "This room is so large, now if ye will excuse me, I have business to take care of."

He began to walk toward the doorway where I stood. I pushed him backwards.

"Yer not getting out of here alive." I warned my green eyes turning deadly with every word. "I'm here for my revenge." I pulled my sword I watched him pull his as well.

"Ye can't beat me, never could." He said, a sly smile coming to his lips.

"Today is different." I said, swinging my sword at him with incredible force. He blocked it and eyed me.

A look of disgust coming over his face. "Yer nothing but a wench, things have been better for everyone since ye have been... indisposed."

My lip curled as my eyes glazed over. I continued to swing at him; he blocked them. The sun that had shown through the doorway was slowly beginning to disappear. I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could, sending him back into the small table that a statue had sat. The statue had gone flying as the table was knocked to the floor.

"Ye have gotten better though."

"Damn right I have." I yelled.

Swinging at him again. I heard the clank of metal hitting metal and I eyed the other room, I saw Jack fighting off his attacker. I turned back to Bruce,

"how does it feel to know yer going to die."

He shrugged. "I don't know why don't ye tell me."

We had moved into the room Jack was in, he had killed his attacker and was now looking in awe at all of the coins and jewelry. Suddenly I felt a cramp in my stomach, as if someone had plunged their blade into my stomach. I dropped my sword and looked at Bruce, and then back to Jack. I held my stomach, the pain running across my face as I winced. Jack came over, grabbing my sword. I watched him fight Bruce as I began to back up slowly.

"Times Up!" I whispered, falling to the cold floor of the cement room.

I closed my eyes, I tried to breathe but couldn't, it have gotten stuck in my throat. Bruce came walking over to me while Jack was reeling from a kick to the head.

"Maybe I should do what I should have done in the first place, kill ye myself."

I grabbed Jack's sword that had ended up next to me. I trusted it into Bruce's side.

"I should have killed ye years ago." I said, a look of disgust and hate running over my features. I shifted the blade as he took his last breath, a look of hate running through his eyes. He fell backwards.

"See ye in hell too." I whispered. Jack ran over to my side, the other half of the locket in his hands.

"Ravenica?" I looked at him, my vision had been blurred, I could only make out a big blotch that I figured to be Jack.

"Shh, don't say anything." I barely said, my voice breaking. "I had a good run. My time has come." I said, a tear running down my cheek.

"No, it hasn't, ye should have lived longer." He said, cradling me in his arms.

"Its just how it goes sometimes.." I felt my body beginning to give out. "I'll see ye another time, gullible."

"Aye, till we meet again, luv."

"Keep my ship, take good care of her, she is my luv." I said in a whisper, coughing from the pain that was shooting through my body. "Good-bye, Captain Jack Sparrow."

I closed my eyes; my breathing had become steady again.

Jack's POV

"Goodbye Captain Ravenica Robins." He said sadly, a single tear running down his cheek.

Not realizing I was still breathing, he put the locket in his pocket. He picked me up and carried my limp body to the rowboat, his head hanging down. He rowed back to the ships. The Gauntlet had been taken over by the crewmembers of The Pearl. Jack lifted my body onto the Pearl.

Gibbs rushed to his side.  
  
"What happened?" Gibbs asked, looking over my limp body, my head extended backwards, my arms neatly tucked on my chest.

"She's gone." He whispered.

He carried me to his cabin, resting me on the bed. He walked back out onto deck to see what was going on.

"Gibbs!" he yelled

"Aye, captain?" Gibbs asked, running over.

"I'm giving ye control of the Gauntlet, it was Ravenica's last request." Gibbs nodded slowly, sadness filling his eyes.

"Where are we headed?"

Jack thought about it for a moment. "Where ever the sea's take us, when we get further out, we will Ravenica the proper burial at sea. I know that's what she would have wanted. Get to yer ship!" Jack ordered Gibbs quickly nodded, choosing a few to go with him.

"Ana Maria!" Jack yelled

"Aye, captain?" she asked, sexily walking over to him. With me now dead she had no competition. "Get to the helm! Follow The Gauntlet." Jack ordered.

Jack slowly made his way back to his cabin. My limp body lay on the bed. He closed the door, walking in further. He sat on his chair and took a drink of rum. His eyes scanned my body, finally resting on my face. They then returned to my chest. His eyebrows went up in total confusion. He stood and crept, hunched over to the side of the bed. He took a closer look at my chest, watching it rise and fall. He looked from side to side, thinking he was going crazy. He rested his hand on my stomach, feeling it rise and fall.

"This couldn't be possible. How could she be breathing if she's dead?" He questioned to himself.

His hand slowly made its way to the top of my bodice.

"I'm really sorry, luv." He said, his hands coming up and then resting on me again. He dug in my bodice, taking out the locket and the parchment. He noticed writing on the corner piece of the parchment. His eyes went wide when he read that I wasn't actually dead, I was unconscious, I would remain unconscious for 2 days as my body slowly turned into nothing. He grinned to himself suspiciously.

"Why doesn't she ever tell me the details?" he asked himself, shaking his head.


	12. So Many Questions

Oh spyglass heh that makes sense! Yea sorry bout the bad cliffy hehe, not  
really... smacks herself okay heres the next chappy. Hope ye like it!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"So Many Questions"  
  
Jack sat next to me on the bed, staring at the two lockets and the worn out parchment. He pondered what to do. What could he do? He didn't understand how this was supposed to work. And with me unconscious it was even harder to figure out. I couldn't exactly tell him what to do. He looked at my unconscious form. Drinking some rum, and then some more. Finally downing the whole bottle. He looked back at my form and began to speak. "Ravenica, I know ye can hear me. I don't know what to do. I have the pieces of the puzzle but I can't figure out what to do with them. I wish ye were here to tell me what to do. Ye always had been good at telling me what to do." He sighed. "I wish things didn't 'ave to turn out this way. I miss ye terribly. Gibbs has taken over ye ship. I know that's what ye wanted. Ye meant so much to me, as we played cat and mouse games. That was fun times. I just want to know how to get ye back. I think I was beginning to gain feelings for ye. Ye know."

He toyed with the two pieces of the locket, wondering what they would look like together he pushed them together. He put them together with a click. He placed the locket around my neck, carefully lifting my head. He clasped the back of it and gave a half smile.  
  
"It looks good on ye." He said, his words breaking as he looked at my still form sadly.

The locket had begun to glow a bright gold, sending colors from the blue sapphire. He looked at it confused as the whole room was illuminated with colors. He stood slowly and looked around. The colors had disappeared and he looked back at me.

BACK TO RAVENICA'S POV

I gasped for air as I sat straight up, my eyes wide. I looked around, breathing heavily. Where was I? How did I get here? Why aren't I dead? I thought to myself as I surveyed my surroundings. I realized I was in Jack's cabin; my eyes were still wide.

"What happened?" I tried to breathe; my breathing had become very shallow.

He shrugged. "I can't say I know, luv."

I eyed him, he had to know, and after all he is the only one sitting here with me. Also he was the only one who had the locket.

"What do ye mean ye don't know?" "

I really don't know. I was just sitting here thinking about stuff and outta no where it started to glow all around the room, next thing I knew ye were sitting up straight looking for air."

"I'm supposed to be dead! Why am I not dead?"

He shrugged again, his eyes gave away that he knew why but he wouldn't say. "Get sum rest, eh. We will talk about this later."

"I want to talk about it now, gullible!"

"No, after ye get rest." He said softly. I sighed, giving him a dirty look.

"Why can't ye ever just agree with me?" I questioned, folding my arms over my chest. My breath finally becoming steady again.

"That, my dear, would be way to easy." He said, a smile slowly spreading across his lips.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Ye annoy me sometimes."  
  
"Ye annoy me to." He laughed

"Just tell me."

"How can I tell ye, when I don't know me self? I told you what happened, I was sitting here drinking me rum and yer locket began to glow. Then ye were sitting up gasping for air. I noticed the locket was around my neck, but I had left it in my bodice, my eyes became wide in fear.

"Uh, gullible?"

"Yes, luv?"

"How did the locket get around my neck?" I asked, looking him over.

A small evil grin came to his lips as he thought about it.

"Details for another day, luv."

My jaw dropped at the thought of him digging in my bodice to retrieve the locket. Would he really do that? Aye, he would. But, why would he do that.

"Gullible, I want answers! Now!" I shouted in frustration, swinging my long tan legs over the bed, I stood.

"But, I told ye." He said simply.

"That can't be the whole story!" I yelled

"But it is." He shrugged.

I gave a heavy sigh, he was so hard to tolerate sometimes. "Ye better spill the beans before I get to kickin yer ass."

"Ye couldn't kick me ass." He said, pointing to his ass. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Spill it."

"Nope. It will stay in my head until.. The opportune moment." he said, his hands coming together in front of him.

"And when is that?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently. "

When I say so?" he said raising a brow.

That wasn't going to fly with me.

"I think right now is the opportune moment." I said, continuing to tap my foot impatiently.

"Nah, ye need yer rest."

"I've been unconscious for what a few days, I think I've had enough rest."

"Are ye ever gonna give up?" he questioned, looking me straight in the eyes as he walked closer to me.

"No." I said simply.

"Well I told ye what happened, why won't ye just take that for a fact?"

"Because, it doesn't seem right."

"But that's how it happened."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Are ye sure?"

"Aye, as sure as I have ever been."

I smacked my head in thought, none of this made any sense. I sighed; this was getting us nowhere. I ran my fingertips over my jaw line in thought.

"Alright I'll let it go.. For now" He nodded; obviously hopping I would eventually forget about it, and not question him again. But, as always I had a plan to get the information I was seeking out of him.

"Where's my ship?" I asked

"In Gibbs' control, just like I promised ye."

Well, at least one thing went right. My ship was being taken care of, but what really happened to bring me back. And why wouldn't Jack be straight with me and tell me how I retruned? He's so irritating sometimes!


	13. Giving Up

Chapter 13  
"Giving Up"  
  
I lay on the bed in Jack's cabin; he decided I needed to rest for a week. Until we got to Tortuga to get a crew for my ship. I didn't want to take over his crew, that wouldn't be right. I wanted a crew of my own. I reluctantly agreed to take it easy until we arrived in Tortuga. I hated it when he told me what to do; as if he didn't irritate me enough sometimes he also wanted to tell me what to do. I guess in the long run he knew what was right. Or at least that's what I continued to tell myself over and over. I decided if I was going to be bedridden for a few days, staring at the ceiling I needed a picture up there. I stood and walked over to the table. Grabbing a piece of parchment and an ink pen. I drew a picture of my ship. I wasn't much of an artist if you were to ask me, it sucked, but it worked for me. I stood on the bed, trying to get it to stay on the ceiling, when Jack walked in.

He eyed me. "What the bloody 'ell are you doing?"

"Putting a picture up, I need something to look at."

"Is it of me?" he asked with a grin

"No." I laughed

"Oh, what's it of?" he asked

"You'll see it when you go to bed."

"Okay." He said, turning his head around to try and get a view of it.

"Stop it, your just going to have to wait till you decide to go to sleep."

"What is with you today?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing why."

"Ye seem crabby, is it that time of the month?" he asked

I quickly turned to look at him, like that was any of his business.

"No! And even if it was, how would that be any of your business?" I questioned

"I don't know, I just figured with these mood swings..."

I cut him off. "Well, that's not the problem. I'm still mad at you for not telling me why I'm here."

His eyes searched the room as if he were looking for something.

"I told ye all that happened."

"I don't believe that for one damn second!" I yelled.

"I should be asking ye if ye have PMS, I'm not the only one with mood swings lately."

I jumped down off of the bed, in front of Jack. I placed my hands on my hips. "I don't have mood swings."

"No but ye have been acting very strange since I have been brought back. How ever that truly did happen. I'm still not sure."

"Me? I don't act strange." He said, walking past me and over to the table. He shuffled through the various parchments on the table.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't roll yer eyes at me, it's the truth."

"Okay, lets say it is, for one moment. I still have a sneaky suspicion that yer not telling me the whole truth that there is something more to this than me just coming back from being unconscious and almost dieing. The curse has been lifted, but who admitted to loving me to even break the curse."

"I don't know, luv. I'm not explaining the story again. I'm sick of telling it."

"What would I have to do, to make ye tell me everything?" I questioned, walking over to him. Stopping at his side. "Hmm?"

"There's nothing ye can do." He said, eyeing me quizzically.

"Oh, I'm sure there is." I said, running my right fingertips over his left arm. Over his muscles and back down to his hands. His eyebrows rose, as he turned to look at me.

"That isn't going to work." He said, turning to face me.

"I don't call you gullible for no reason." I said, batting my eyelashes at him, continuing to run my fingertips over his arm.

"It's not going to work." He said, shaking his head.

"Don't deny it, ye want me. Have since I arrived on The Pearl." I smiled. "Isn't that right?"

His eyes scanned the room in thought. "Well, I..." he trailed off.

"So why don't ye just give in and tell me how I'm still here." I smiled, pulling him into my arms. My arms rested on his shoulders around his neck.

"I already have, luv." He said, his arms wrapping around my waist. "

And that's it, that's why I'm here? Who said they loved me, Gullible. Ye have to know, ye were here."

He shrugged. "I don't know, luv. But, that shouldn't stop us from what we are doing." He grinned, a toothy grin, his gold capped teeth shining brightly.

I sighed, was there anyway I could get him to admit to it? Or was it a waste of time? I broke free from his grip. "I don't understand why wont ye tell me?"

"I have. That's all there is to It." he said, looking disappointed. "So what do ye say we move beyond this, questioning phase and just go on with our lives, eh?"

I contemplated it; I really didn't have another choice. Obviously he was dead set on not telling me. "Fine. It's over. Happy now?"

"Aye, happy as can be! Now if ye will excuse me, I have to get back to the helm."

I nodded slowly, I watched him leave the cabin, closing the door behind him. I sighed, I guess I would never know who had said it to bring me back. As long as I was still here, I guess it really didn't matter. But on the other hand, not knowing who could be my soul mate was bugging the crap out of me. But, who would have said it? The only one I could think of was Jack. Maybe I was wrong for bugging him about it. Maybe he was telling the truth, that he hadn't said it that someone else had. But who? To many questions still lingered in my mind. This was just ridiculous. I sighed, tossing myself on the bed, my hair flowing along with me. I lay on Jack's side of the bed, to lazy to roll to the other side. Questions for another day, he told me not to long ago that he was going to wait for the opportune moment to tell me what really happened. Obviously my bothering him with it would make that time more. So I decided from here on out to forget it and be happy that I was alive. Sounded like an excellent plan to me.


	14. Till We Meet Again

Super hyperness equals mega update.. lol.. so heres chapter 14. R&R please begs like a dog

Chapter 14  
"Till We Meet Again"  
  
Jack walked back into his cabin, I lay on the bed, staring absentmindedly at the picture I had drawn of my ship. I didn't even notice him enter.

"So tell me, after we get to Tortuga to get yer crew, what do ye plan on doing?" Jack questioned, opening a full bottle of rum.

"I don't know yet. I might set out on my own and go where ever the wind takes me." I smiled at the thought of having my freedom back.

Jack's face fell, "oh."

"What are ye looking so sad for, I thought ye would be happy to get rid of me." I said, rolling onto my right side, holding my head up with my hand. "Aww, yer going to miss me!"

He gave a disgusted look. "I won't miss ye."

I stood and walked toward him. "I bet ye will. But fear not, gullible. We will meet again, I'm sure of it." I playfully gave him a hug as he sat in the chair.

"I still think yer crazy."

"Ah, I enjoy being crazy, it keeps me sane."

He quickly looked at me, confusion running up and down his face. He shook his head with a laugh. I smiled. It was fun to confuse this man. He's confused me so many times; it was my own little revenge.  
  
The week passed by quickly, I made sure of that. We arrived in Tortuga not to long ago. Jack and Gibbs took it upon themselves to find me a crew. They knew of a few they could trust, with that trust, they trusted them to work under my command. I wondered around Tortuga, looking for supplies. I gathered the supplies I would need. Sending Ana Maria and Cotton to pick them up. I made my way through the large crowd that had gathered outside to watch a fight. I sighed as the smell of rum and dirty, sweaty men filled my nose a look of disgust ran over my features. I couldn't wait to get out of Tortuga. Tortuga wasn't my kind of town. There was way to many wenches and dirty men running around for my liking. I sighed and decided to find Jack. I finally found him on the dock. Looking over the men that were lined on the dock. I walked over to them and stood up straight. If they were to be under my command I could show no kind of weakness. First impressions meant everything.

My boots clanked along the floor of the dock.

"Ah, and here she is, yer captain." Jack said, pointing to me

"These are the men for my crew?" I questioned, eyeing Jack.

"Aye." He nodded.

I walked down the line, eyeing each man. I stopped dead in the middle; I turned face to face with a Black haired man. His hair was short and standing on end, his eyes were green, a close color to mine.

"Will ye be able to sail under the command of a woman?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Aye." He said simply

"How old are ye?"

"17."

"Are ye able to take direction?" I asked

"Very well, captain."

I nodded slightly and continued down the line. Sizing each one of the 10 men up.

I looked to Jack. "Ye have good taste, these men will do for sure."  
  
He nodded proudly.

"Get to The Gauntlet and get ready to go!" I yelled, I watched the men scurry off of the dock and onto the ship.

"Are ye going to travel along side The Pearl?" Jack asked, standing in front of me, his eyes staring at mine.

"Nah, I'm not sure where I'm headed. I've been enough of a burden on you for now. I'll catch up with ye again I'm sure." I smiled.

"So this is goodbye?" he asked softly

"Not really goodbye, more of a see ye when I see ye." I smiled.

His face fell, as he looked at me sadly. "If that's what ye wish."

"Why so sad Gullible? Ye knew I would leave one day. I have command of my ship and am still alive. That's all I ever asked from ye. And ye gave it to me. I appreciate that."

"I... were all going to miss ye on The Pearl." He said, his hands coming together in front of him.

"I'll miss yer crew also, and most of all I will miss ye." I said sadly, my eyes falling to the ground. "I'm moving on Jack, we both knew I would be."

He nodded. "Well, yer crew is waiting..." he trailed off

"Aye, good bye, Captain Jack Sparrow." I smiled slowly.

"Good bye, Ravenica Robins." He said, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist.

I closed my eyes briefly and then opened them "see ye, when I see ye." I turned on my heel and began to walk away. Feeling a lump in my throat. I really was going to miss him.

"Take what ye can!" Jack said to my back

I turned around and looked at him. "And give nothing back."

I smiled slowly, looking him over one more time. I headed toward my ship. I got on quickly and watched as my new crew worked hard. I walked up to the helm, running my fingers over the wheel.

"Lets get the hell out of here!" I yelled to the crew "cut us loose and lower the sails!"

"Aye captain!" they shouted in unison.

I smiled to myself and let out a long sigh, this was home. I didn't look back, I couldn't. If I had seen Jack standing there looking sad I would have turned this ship around in a heartbeat. I could never tell him how I felt, as he could never tell me. Now I was sailing away for some unknown land. I sighed and steered the ship, lost in my own little world. Depicting between the reality of my feelings for Jack, or if I was making it up.

aww its goodbye.. or is it? HEHE i'm so evil sometimes! I'll try to update ASAP!


	15. Visit To Port Royal

Hehe yes Shauna I am a brat! Happen to be proud of it to! Hehe. You will just have to wait to see what runs through my head for the next chapter to find out where this is going! Sticks tongue out at Shauna yea the curse was a last minute thing I decided to throw inthere for a zing.. I think it worked lmao Aww I don't want Tabbytha to go insane! That would just suck,  
if you do go insane I'll be sure to visit you.. lol... Hi Moullin-Rouge- pirate! Welcome to my lil story! Lol.. nah not quite the end yet.. muahhaa... thanx for the compliments! gives cookies and rum all around now sit ur  
asses down and get ready to read cause Here's the update heh,  
  
Chapter 15  
"Visit to Port Royal"  
  
A month had passed by quicker than I expected. Jack had sent Gibbs to stay with me while I was on my journey to nowhere. I gladly accepted Gibbs coming along with me. Gibbs had become a very good friend of mine. I knew I could trust him in every aspect. I stood at the helm, steering my ship my mind only shifted to Jack every now and then. Not like when I had first gone on my own. I thought about him constantly, I guess knowing that by the time I would meet up with him again he would have moved on kept me from thinking anything more of it. I stepped onto the dock at Port Royal. I decided to get a tattoo of a skull and crossbones with flames on my back, on my right shoulder. The flesh was still tender but I ignored it. Gibbs had advised me to wear a long sleeve shirt over my bodice. He knew that the commodore hated pirates and if he were to catch me, he would send me to the gallows for sure. I agreed and wore a long black over coat. The blazing sun was making me sweat, so I traded the long black over coat in. now wearing one of Jack's old white shirts I had taken with me before I left. We left The Gauntlet in the waters of the sea, taking a rowboat to shore. The commodore would recognize a pirate ship any day.

"Welcome to Port Royal." The harbormaster smiled.

"Thanks, I think."

"Where's your ship?" he asked

"At sea. You certainly are nosy."

"Its my job, I need your name."

"I thought about it for a split second. "Johnson."

"Welcome to Port Royal, Miss. Johnson."

"Thanks." I said, walking away, Gibbs following close behind me.

"So where are we headed?" I questioned

"To the governors house."

"Aw why didn't ye tell me, I would have dressed up!"

"No ye wouldn't have."  
  
"Okay yer right, I wouldn't have." I laughed.

Gibbs was extremely clean; he had found a bath and used it to his advantage. I had never seen a man so clean, these people must be important. I followed Gibbs to this very large estate. We walked through the large black gates, I looked at the house in awe, and it was absolutely huge.

"What are these people rich?"

"No, I'm a friend of the governors daughter." He smiled

I nodded, "okay."

We approached the huge dark green front door. I watched with a chuckle as Gibbs straightened out his clothes. I ran my fingers through my long hair. He knocked on the door. It opened to expose a very stuck up looking man. He wore black clothes, I guessed him to be the butler.

"Can I help you?" he asked, being very proper, standing up straight.

"I'm here to see Elizabeth." Gibbs smiled

"Come in."

I followed Gibbs in. I looked around the very large room; there was a sweeping stairway that lead to the second floor. I had to admit it looked fun to slide down the banister. I looked to my right, there was another room, and I couldn't tell what was in it.

"I'll get Elizabeth." The butler walked up the stairs, like he had a stick up his ass.

I looked at Gibbs with a grin, standing up straight and holding my arm out. "I'll get Elizabeth." I mocked

Gibbs began to laugh quietly. "Shh."

I looked up, watching a woman walk down the stairs. She had long blonde hair that had been put into a bun, a few strands of hair hanging in her face. She wore a long, huge, uncomfortable looking dress. It was a dark blue with a gold leaf print. The low V-neck, along with the corset made her look very busty.

"Gibbs!!" she practically screamed, running down the rest of the stairs to meet Gibbs in a hug.

"Elizabeth, I would like you to meet Captain Ravenica Robins."

"Are you a pirate?" she asked, being very straightforward

I nodded. "Aye, I am."

"Wow a woman pirate. There aren't much of them.. Come lets go into the sitting room."

We walked into the sitting room; I sat on the large sofa that sat in the middle of the room, facing a large stone fireplace. There was a loveseat next to the couch, running in the opposite direction. The room smelt of exotic flowers.

"So, Gibbs how have you been?" she asked, almost sitting on the edge of her big comfy looking chair.

"I'm good, sailing under the command of Ravenica now."

"Where's Jack?" Elizabeth asked

'Does he know every woman?' I thought to myself.

"He's on The Pearl, do ye have a bathroom?" Gibbs asked

"Yes, go back into the room by the front door, go left, under the stairway and then go right, it's the 3rd door on the right. Call if you get lost." She smiled

Gibbs got up; he muttered the directions to himself.

"So, Captain Ravenica, have you meet Jack?"

"Aye, stayed on his ship for a few months."

"Wow, a woman pirate, I'm just in awe. The only woman pirate I met was Ana Maria, she was rather rude if you ask me."

"At least we agree on something." I laughed

Elizabeth gave a smile. "What's it like to be captain?"

"It has its advantages."

I smiled I heard a window being smashed somewhere in the house; I then heard a huge crash. Elizabeth and I stood, I looked at her. I took off to find its source. I flung open the door where I had heard some talking; the room was very large, a desk sat toward the corner. A very ugly and dirty man was holding a very pristine man. He had a large gray wig on his head that was warning to fall off at any moment.

"Let the man go!" I yelled, I didn't know who he was, nor did I care.

"Yes please let me go." The man with the wig began to plead

"I'm not letting him go, I want revenge, he killed my mate."

"Killing him isn't going to get ye revenge." I said, walking closer to them. "Ye want revenge? Take it out on me, obviously ye don't recognize me."

The dirty man eyed me he was obviously a pirate. His eyes were a deep brown, kind of reminded me of Jack's eyes for a split second. He had long brown hair. Through all of the dirt I could tell who he was. We called him Tipsy while I was on his ship. I stole everything of value off of his ship when I had gone out on my own.

"Ravenica? I can't say I'm glad to see ye, I thought ye were dead."

"Everyone seems to think that lately."

"Yer the wench that stole all of my treasure!" he screamed. "And are responsible for the death of Star."

"Star was a wench, she deserved to have my blade shoved into her stomach. I mean hell she did come between me and Bruce."

"I heard Bruce marooned ye on an island." he grinned smugly.  
  
"I got off, Bruce is dead, along with the rest of my old crew."

Tipsy threw the proper looking man down to the floor with force. I watched the proper man as he quickly crawled on his knees, hiding under the desk. I watched Tipsy pull his sword I did the same.

"When I'm done with ye, ye can be sure I'm going to kill the old man too."

I sneered. "Ye won't be alive when I'm finished."

He charged at me, I blocked his blow and took a step backwards. I heard Elizabeth scream as she ran down the stairs, screaming out "Commodore!!" over and over again.

"Yer stupid to come into the governors house hold, the commodore will eat ye alive for yer crimes." I said, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt.

"I could say the same thing to ye, lass."

"Oh I plan to not be here when the commodore arrives." I grinned, I took a swing at him, and he blocked it grabbing my wrist. He tried to push my blade toward my face. My eyes went wide as I threw him backwards. My leg came up quickly, my foot connecting with Tipsy's face. I watched him fall backwards onto the piles of paperwork on the desk, knocking them everywhere.

"That's for ruining my vacation!" I yelled, walking toward him.

I heard footsteps running up the long stairway, once they entered the room I felt someone grab me from behind. I quickly turned around, sneering at the man who had grabbed me.

"Take him away." the man who had grabbed me said. I tore my upper arm from his grip, as I looked him over. The proper looking man climbed out from under the desk and came into view.

"Thank you for saving my life, I am Governor Swann."

"Miss. Johnson." I said without missing a beat

"Well miss, thank you for saving the governor, I am Commodore Norrington, tell me where did you learn to fight like that?"

"A little here a little there." I said proudly as Elizabeth and Gibbs ran into the room.

"Well, I do believe I owe you a hand shake." Norrington smiled.

I eyed his hand that was extended, taking it reluctantly. Not realizing the sleeves were still rolled up.

"Well, well what do we have here? It seems we have a pirate. Can't say I recognize the name, but I recognize the brand. What are you doing here in Port Royal?" he questioned, letting my hand go.

"Gibbs, here, wanted to visit his friends." I said simply.

"Is that so?" Norrington asked

I nodded. "Aye, is so."

"Take her away." Norrington sighed; two men grabbed my arms, on either side. I growled at them.

"But Commodore, she saved my life." The governor protested

"She's a pirate, all pirates have to pay for their crimes."

"I bet ye don't even know my crimes." I sneered. "That doesn't matter."  
  
"But doesn't it, if ye don't know I've done crimes how can ye condemn me to death?" I asked, raising a brow.

"She's right you know." Governor Swann commented with a smile, which got a dirty look from the Commodore.

"Take her away." Norrington said, waving his hand. The two men began to pull me toward the stairway, my hair flowing behind me.

"That Commodore is kind of an asshole isn't he?" I asked The two men just chuckled.

"Ye two got a name?" I asked as the hauled me toward a cell.

"Mullroy." The man on my right said

"Gillette." The man on the left said.

I nodded. "To bad we can't meet under better circumstances, eh?"

We arrived in the dungeon, at the opening to my cell. I stood in the doorway, resting my arms on either side of the doorway.

"Can't ye guys just let me go, say I escaped?"

They looked at each other, and then back to me, both shaking their heads no.

"well ye guys suck!" I yelled as Gillette pushed me in, locking the door behind me. I walked back over to the door, sticking my arms out of the cage. Resting them there. "See ye later then.....So much for a vacation." I told myself. "Last time I do anything nice for anyone."


	16. To The Gallows

Okay here's the next chapter, sorry it took me so long to upload it.. hope you all like it.. hehe.. I promise the next one wont take so long! lata, met

Chapter 16  
"To The Gallows"  
  
I sat on the wooden bench they so graciously offered in this hellhole they called a cell. I was bored out of my mind.. There was nothing to do being locked in a cell by myself. Oddly enough the whole place looked to be deserted. There were no other prisoners. A large hole to the outside was in the wall, so any prisoner who would be in that cell could easily escape. I gave a heavy sigh, running my fingers through my long hair.

"So, what to do now?" I asked myself out of boredom. I thought about it, my eyes rising in thought.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around...98 bottles of beer on the wall." I began to sing to myself. "97 bottles of beer on the wall 97 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 96 bottles of beer on the wall..."

An hour later

"69 bottles of beer on the wall.. 69 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around.. 68 bottles of beer on the wall."

"Do you always sing to yourself?" I heard a voice question, I half expected and hoped it was Jack. He had always asked if I talk to myself.

"Yea I do, got a problem with it?" I asked, looking to the cell door. I saw the Commodore walk from behind the shadows. I stood and walked toward the door.

"Not at all, I guess you have to keep yourself entertained somehow." The Commodore smiled, standing in front of me.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of yer little visit?" I questioned, gripping the bars with my hands.

"You said I didn't know anything about your crimes.. Well, I came to inform you that I now do."

I eyed him. "Oh do ye, please enlighten me."

"I did a background check. I found out some very interesting details. You were caught when you were 10 years old stealing at a market. You were also caught and jailed in England for stealing a ship from their fleet. Somehow you managed to escape from the English where you took over your father's ship."

"Anything else?" I asked, wondering just how much he knew about my past

"Oh, there is a whole list of things. I'd rather not get into to many details. I just came to inform you that you have an appointment with the gallows. In two days you will be taken."

"Thanks for the information, I'll be sure to prepare myself for the gallows." I sneered.

Commodore Norrington nodded and walked toward the stairway, I watched him slowly walk up the stone steps. Sending daggers from my eyes to his back. I gave a sigh and looked around once again. I shook the bars that held me in this cell; they wouldn't budge. I walked back over to the wooden bench at the far end of the cell, located in front of the window. I laid down.

"Now where was I?" I mumbled to myself.. "55 bottles of beer on the wall 55 bottles.. No that's not right ... damn it I can't remember."

The Next Day

I still laid on the bench, staring at the ceiling, wishing I had a picture to put up there. I hated staring at nothing. I heard the door to the dungeon open, sounded as if they were bringing in a prisoner. I wondered who it could be. Realizing this was the only cell that was useable, I knew I was going to have to share it. I continued to lay on the bench, my eyes closed.

"You really don't have to hold on to me so tight mate." I heard a familiar male voice say.

I raised a brow slowly as they approached the bottom of the stairway. I kept my eyes closed, I heard the cell door open and then close. I heard footsteps approach me, as the guys who brought him in made their way back up the long stairway. I could feel my new cellmate next to me, his eyes looking over me. My eyes shot open, I looked at him.

"Do ye always have to do that?" The man questioned.

I quickly stood "Well, Jack Sparrow, what are ye doing here?"

"Captain." He quickly corrected me.

"Okay CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, what are ye doing here?" I questioned, sarcasm dripping from my words.

Great, not only was I trapped in a little cell by myself; but also now I had to share it with Jack Sparrow. Well, at least I'd have entertainment now.

He shrugged slightly. "I came to visit some friends when the Commodore spotted me, he jailed me immediately."

"Let me guess ye came to visit Elizabeth and her fiancé?" I asked

"Aye, what are ye doing in here, Luv?" he nodded, the coins and beads shaking as he did so.

"Well, I saved the governor's life, the so great Commodore saw my brand, and locked me up. I have a great appointment with the gallows in 2 days."

"Don't worry, luv. I have a plan to get out of here." he said, trying to assure me.

"And what would that be? If I many enquire." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Ye will see." He grinned, showing his gold-capped teeth.

I eyed him suspiciously, wondering what was running through that head of his.

"Hey, isn't that my shirt?" Jack asked, pointing to the white shirt I wore.

"Yeah, maybe." I said, looking at the floor

"That's what happened to my favorite shirt! Hand it over."

"No, its quite comfortable." I smiled

"I know, that's why it was my favorite." He said, holding out his hand.

"Fine, take it." I said, taking it off and handing it to him.

He grinned triumphantly. I watched him take the shirt off of his back; I looked over his tan body and raised a brow. I did miss that sight. He handed me the shirt he had been wearing.

"Here you can have this one."

"Why would I want that one?" I asked

"Incase ye get cold." I nodded, taking the shirt from his hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem, luv, wouldn't want you to freeze."

I sighed, leaning against the wall as I sat on the bench.

"I'm so bored."

"The boredom will only get worse, luv. But, now that I'm here ye have company." He grinned a small devilish grin.

"Oh YAY!" I said sarcastically as he sat next to me. "How is it that ye and I are in Port Royal at the same time?"

"I told Gibbs before ye left to meet me here in a month or so."

"So Gibbs was in on this?"

"Aye, I wanted to see how ye be coming along on yer own."  
  
"Well right now, not so well." I laughed

"Aye, me either." He chuckled.

I sighed, the last person I expected to see in this little cell was Jack. Now here he sat next to me. Well, at least id be entertained for the few days I would be stuck in here, right? Right.


	17. Now What?

This chapter is dedicated to all meh reviewers! you guys have been so great and supportive! hehe... I hope you are all satisfied with it! lata, met

Chapter 17

"Now What?"  
  
I lay on the bench, my arm over my eyes to try and block out the sum. I had been in here what seemed an eternity but in reality had only been a day or so. I shook my head at the thought of the fuss Jack made over his favorite shirt. Jack sat at the other end of the cell on a small ledge, his legs propped up on the small wooden table. A silence had run between us for quite sometime now. I never minded the comfortable silences that ran between us.

"Ye know what I could use?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Rum?" Jack asked, his ears perked up

"No." I said, removing my arm from my eyes, dropping it to my side as I looked over at him. "A bath."

"Oh, well here is some water." He said giving me a suggestive grin. "Ye can bathe with this."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so."

"Aw, why not?"

"I think it's obvious why not."

"Fine stay dirty." He remarked

"Ye know what yer problem is?" I asked sitting up

"No, but I lay odds yer going to tell Me." he said, looking over at me

"Damn right I'm going to tell ye. Ye have a one-track mind. That is yer problem."

He chuckled slightly "so? It keeps my time occupied, which is more I can say for ye. Ye have been complaining the whole time. "I'm so bored, I need something to do."" He mocked. "Then I give ye a suggestion and ye turn it down."

I stood up, putting my hands on my hips. "Maybe because all of yer suggestions do not meet my approval."

"Well, they would if ye would just give in and admit that ye want Me." he said, also standing.

"Why would I want to do that? I don't want ye."

He swayed over to me in his normal manner. "I think ye do." He said, his arms coming up slightly.

I raised a brow. "When have I made ye think I want ye?"

"All the time." he whispered.

My jaw dropped. "Well if I have, I'm sorry, but I don't want ye."

"Well, maybe not right at this moment, but one day." He grinned

"Ye sure are full of yerself!"

"Well, if I'm not who would be?" he asked

"Definitely not me."

I watched him walk closer to me; he stood directly in front of me now. I stood up straighter, looking straight into his chocolate brown eyes. "I don't think that's true, luv."

"Let me get this straight, yer questioning the way I feel about ye." He nodded slightly. "Aye, admit it, ye missed me."

"I..." I trailed off. "Well, maybe a little."

"Ah HA! So ye admit it, ye missed me." he grinned.

"Just because I missed ye don't mean I want ye." I said, pushing him slightly.

"Why not?" My eyes rose in thought, what could be a comeback to that? "I don't know, it just doesn't!"

"See, exactly my point, ye missed me and ye also want me." he said, his head moving from side to side as he spoke.

"I forgot how irritating ye are." I said, my green eyes flashing at him.

"I only irritate ye want me, luv." He grinned.

I pushed him backwards. He stood straight and looked at me, showing a toothy grin. He walked back toward me, grabbing my wrists that were up and ready to hit him. For some reason I didn't resist. He threw me against the hard steal they used for bars. My hands were now held above my head in Jack's grip.

"Let me go." I said, getting frustrated

"Nope, not going to happen."

"Well, at least I finally know ye missed me." I grinned.

"So what if I did?" he asked I raised a brow; I wasn't exactly expecting him to say that.

"So tell me Jack, since we are stuck here in this little tiny cell all by ourselves. How is it that I came to be kept alive?"

He quickly looked away, dropping my arms back to my side as he walked to the other end of the cell.

"Tell me Jack, now is the opportune moment." I said.

He continued to keep his back to me; he stood at the front of the cell by the door. Resting his arms on the bars. I walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me, or I'm going to beat the crap out of ye, savvy?"

Jack turned on his heel and eyed me. "Fine ye want to know so bad! I'm the one who admitted to it! I love ye, luv." He practically yelled.

My eyes went wide, he said it, and he saved my life? But, how, why? My mind raced with more questions that had no answers. "Why, how?" I breathed out of confusion.

"I don't know why, or how, luv. It just happened to be sprung on me at the last moment."

I backed up slowly; I needed to sit. I sat on the bench, my eyes moving rapidly. I ran my right hand through my hair.

"What does this mean?" I asked

"Means nothing, luv. Means that I love ye, I'm the one who brought ye back by saying it. In a way ye owe Me." he nodded as he spoke, the beads and coins braided into his hair moving slightly.

"But, it means everything Jack. Yer the reason I'm here, well not here in the jail.. But the reason I have been able to continue with my life." I stood and walked over to him, I threw my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Thank ye, for saving me life." I whispered

"It was nothing." He smiled.

"I only wish ye would have told me sooner." I said pulling away.

"And what would ye have done, luv? Ye were dead set on sailing off on yer own ship. I respected that, the only thing I had ever wanted is fer ye to be happy."

"Things could have been so different had ye told me before I left."

"I made my decision, it was the right one. We both know that." He said, his hands coming up in his normal manner and then dropped to his side. I sighed; this was too much to handle in one sitting. The confusion continued to run over my features.

"Well, I can't thank ye enough." I smiled slightly.

"I'm sure we will find a way, luv."

"How's that? I'm going to the gallows in what a day and a half?"

"Don't worry, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow I have a plan to get us out of here." he grinned

"Plan? What plan?" I questioned.

"Ye will have to wait and see until the opportune moment, savvy?" He grinned.

"I hate when ye say that!"


	18. The Plan

This chapter is dedicated to Shauna.. my lil fan club! lol.. shes like my groupie? yea i guess so. so I couldn't just leave the cliffy..so i decided to post these two chapters together.. hehe.. go on and read right.............now! lata, met

Chapter 18  
"The Plan"  
  
I continued to sit on the bench as the sun set, the cell becoming dark. A few torches lit the area, but not nearly as well as I would have hoped. Tomorrow morning I had an appointment with the gallows. My fate had been sealed tight. I gave a frustrated sigh, out of sheer boredom. Jack wasn't as much company as I hoped. He sat quietly in the corner by the cell door. His knees resting in front of him, his left arm draped over his left knee.

"Are ye bored, luv?" he asked, not looking up at me

"Yea, ye could say that." I said, standing. I began to pace back and forth.  
  
"There is a way around all the boredom ye keep in ya." He said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" I asked, continuing to pace back and forth.

"Well!" he said, practically jumping to his feet. "As I see it, yer a woman I'm a man, what could there be to do?" he asked, giving me a suggestive smile.

I rolled my eyes. "We're not doing THAT.. In HERE! Yer ass better come up wit a better idea."

His face fell as he began to think of a new plan. "Sorry luv, all my ass can come up with at the moment."

I sighed, "There's gotta be something... besides THAT to do." I said, putting as much emphasis as possible on "That"

"Not really, luv."

"Are ye ever going to stop calling me luv?" I asked, looking at him.

"No." he said simply, returning to his seat. I sighed, rolling my eyes I returned to the bench. I laid on it, crossing my arms over my chest. I hadn't really slept since I had been thrown into the cell. I was awfully tired and hungry. I was also very curious about this "plan" and how it would work.

"What exactly is this plan?" I questioned, staring at the ceiling.

"Ye will see in time." he grinned

"I don't like the element of surprise when my life is hanging in the balance."

"I know, but have I ever given ye a reason not to trust me?" he questioned, looking over to me I looked at him.

"Well, no.." I trailed off. "Still I would like to know what this plan is."

"Ye will find out at the.. Opportune moment, savvy?"

"I hate when ye say that." I said, with a discouraged sigh I sat and began to pick at the hay that laid on the floor. After I had enough of that I began to snap my fingers.

"Do ye have to do that?" Jack questioned

"Aye, is there anything better to do? After all ye won't tell me the plan."  
  
"That's because, ye don't need to know the plan. Just yet."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll yer eyes at me."  
  
"I can if I want to."

"Ye haven't changed a bit, have ye?"

"Not at all. Why would I change?" I asked

"I don't know. So tell me, met any men lately, that I should know about?" I eyed him, how was that any of his business?

"No, and what would ye care anyway?"

"No reason, just curious is all. Also trying to make conversation, I know how much ye like to talk." He chuckled. "Ye got the commodore up there thinking your crazy, I over heard him talking to one of his men, telling him how ye were singing to yerself."

"Like there's anything else to do when yer locked in here by yerself. Tell me, if ye were here all alone, what would ye be doing?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not here alone."

"What did ye do last time?"

"Sat around, thought about rum, looked out the window."

"Ye and yer rum, its gonna get ye in trouble one day. If it hasn't already of course."

A silence ran between us as I sat on the bench by myself. Still wondering what this great escape plan was and why I wasn't in on it. My mind then trailed off to how good Jack happened to look in the light of the few torches that had been lit. My eyes trailed over Jack's features. I licked my lips slightly, they had suddenly become dry. Jack looked up at me. I quickly looked away an embarrassed look had run over my face. I hadn't noticed he was looking at me while I was staring at him. Blatantly staring at him at that. I stood, and walked over to him, wondering if he was still gullible enough to play a little game.

"Please, tell me." I said, standing next to him, looking over his body.

He shook his head no.

"Please?" I asked again, giving him the puppy dog eyes, running my fingertips over his bare arms.

He stood and eyed me. "Don't ye ever give up?"

"Never."

He stood in front of me; I looked into his deep brown eyes. I watched his hand come up; he ran his fingertips over my right arm. Sending chills up and down my spine. He slowly put his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. The smell of rum on his breath. He leaned down slowly, placing a soft kiss on my lips. He deepened the kiss, running his right hand down my back.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry!" I heard a woman say, I instantly knew it was Elizabeth.  
  
I quickly broke the grip Jack had on me, turning to the door of the cell. I looked over Elizabeth and a man I didn't recognize.

"Ravenica, this is Will Turner." Jack introduced.

"Hi." I smiled.

"It's time to get you two out of here and on your way." Will said. Somehow he had gotten the keys from the dog. I watched him unlock and open the door.

I turned back to Jack. "That was yer great plan that you couldn't tell me?"  
  
He nodded with a smirk. I shook my head, smacking my forehead with my right hand. "And I'm the one who's crazy? Unbelievable!"

Jack gave me a small grin and pushed me out of the cell. "Get going! We don't have all night to argue about this."

"Sure we do, But I'll be sure to hold the argument till later." I sneered, following Will and Elizabeth up the long staircase. Jack reached up and pinched my ass. I jumped slightly, stopping dead in my tracks. "what the bloody 'ell was that for?"

"I couldn't help myself.." he grinned

I rolled my eyes and continued walking up the long staircase.


	19. Together We Could Rule The World

For some reason I like this chapter. Hope you all like it to! don't forget to R&R

Chapter 19  
"Together We Could Rule The World"  
  
We had managed to escape from Port Royal without being seen under the cover of darkness. After I had been caught, Gibbs managed to hide my ship. Jack knew where it was, but it was going to take us a day and a half to catch up with it. So I really had no choice but to stay on The Pearl until we were able to catch back up with The Gauntlet. I decided I might as well make the best of it. I looked The Pearl over, there where various holes in the black sails. Obviously they had hit a storm on their way to Port Royal and had yet to repair all of the damage.

"Welcome back to The Black Pearl!" Jack said with a grin as he took a look over his ship. "No reason for the formalities, luv. I'm going to get to the helm, make yerself at home."

I nodded quickly, just what I planned to do. I happened to be starving. I walked across the deck, to the stairway and down into the galley. I quickly filled the plate I found with fruits and meat. At least they decided to keep the place somewhat clean. After filling my face with everything I had set on my plate, I made my way to Jack's cabin. I hadn't slept in awhile and I was very tired. I walked into Jack's cabin, the smell of rum instantly filling my nose. I smiled slightly, a smell I had actually missed. I set my sword on the table, in a way I felt right at home. I yawned slowly, covering my mouth. I sat on the chair by the desk and removed my boots. I wiggled my toes; glad to finally have my boots off. I stood with a stretch and made my way over to the bed. I blew out the last candle and climbed into the bed, feeling the black satin sheets. I moved over to my half of the bed, next to the window. I pulled the sheets and covers over my body; this had to be one of the coolest nights in the year. I closed my eyes, falling fast asleep.

Morning

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling an arm around me. Funny, I don't remember going to sleep with anyone I thought to myself. I looked Jack over, my head on his shoulder. He lay on his back, shirt off, his left arm draped around me. I didn't have any rum I thought to myself again. I sighed lightly, trying to find any way to get him to loosen his grip.

"Morning, luv." He said softly.

"Morning." I said simply.

I rolled back over on my left side and got out of bed. I walked over to the table and sat on the old wooden chair. I looked up in time for Jack to get up also, putting his shirt on.

"So, luv I've been thinking."

"Oh no!" I said sarcastically. I put my boots on and began to lace them up.

"As I was saying, I've been thinking, and I have come up with an idea." I raised a brow.

"Which would be?" I questioned

"What do ye plan on doing after we catch the Gauntlet?"

"I don't know yet." I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"Well, last night I had an epiphany! What do ye say to this... don't say anything just hear me out."

I eyed him raising a brow; I folded my arms across my chest.

"See, what would ye say if we sailed together? The Black Pearl and The Gauntlet, as one. Together we could rule the world.. Well maybe not the world." He corrected himself. "But the entire ocean. We could go anywhere, do anything and it wouldn't matter."

"Yer really serious about this aren't ye."

"Yes, I think it's the most brilliant idea that has ever run through me head, savvy?"

"What is this some desperate attempt to keep me in yer life?" I questioned.  
  
I watched him crumple his hands into fists as be began to lean on them against the table.

"Not at all, we have the makings of a fleet in our laps. We could be an unstoppable force. Why are ye always so insistent on pushing me away?"

"Because, Gullible, I've been through this before. The last man I cared about like this was Bruce, and look what he did to me. He betrayed me, leaving me for death. I can't go through that again."

"I'm not Bruce, luv. And I wouldn't hurt ye for all the treasure in the world."

I sighed in thought; I had never seen him so passionate about an idea before. It intrigued me. Maybe that could be a good idea. We truly would be unstoppable in every aspect.

"I'll think about it." I smiled slowly.

He nodded in response, finishing lacing his right boot. Suddenly the door busted open.

"Captain!" I turned around to look at the intruder; to no surprise it was Ana Maria.

"What is it Ana Maria?" he asked, seeming very annoyed.

"The Intercept is coming up on us, and fast. Because of the damage I don't think we will be able to out run them! What should we do?"

I turned back to Jack, if the Commodore would find us here, we would be taken back to Port Royal and hung for sure.

"Drop anchor! Ye will tell the commodore ye haven't seen Ravenica or meself for days. Ye decided to go on the journey without us. We will find a spot to hide in the meantime."

Jack and I both pondered a hiding spot, it had to be somewhere would they would never think to look. Jack spotted a closet on deck. He opened the door, it was very small, one person could probably fit in there comfortable, but two?

"Jack, I'm not going in there with ye! I don't care what the Commodore does to me!" I practically yelled.

"Come on, it will only be for a few minutes." He said "Ana Maria, don't screw this up. Ye do anything to jeopardized Ravenica or myself and I will feed ye to the fishes! Got it?"

She gave me a dirty look, jealousy running over her face. Jack went into the closet first.

"Would ye rather be in there with him?" I questioned, looking at Ana Maria.  
  
"Prepare to board!!" I heard the commodore yell from the interceptor.

Jack grabbed my arm, pulling me into the closet. Ana Maria closed the door behind us and locked it. There wasn't much room to move around. Jack sat on a small bench was at the very other end, which seemed to be about 2 or 3 feet away.

I gave a heavy sigh. "Can this get any worse?"

"Aye, probably." He laughed.

"Shut up, I don't think I was talking to ye."

"Then what you be talking to yerself again. That's an awfully bad habit."

"I happen to like the habit just fine!"

I felt Jack's hand run down the outside of my thigh, I slapped his hand away. "Stop that! This isn't time to play around!" I yelled

"Sure it is, nothing better to do."

I could just picture the grin on his face and began to laugh. I loved it enough when he looked at me like that, but now I was getting images of it in my head.

"What's so funny luv?" he asked

"Nothing. Get up, I want the bench, my legs hurt." I demanded

"No, I was here first."

"So, I'm the woman here."

"So, this is me ship!" Jack yelled.

"What was that?" the commodore asked, now assumingly on The Pearl.

Jack quickly stood and clasped his hand over my mouth. I let out a very muffled squeal. My eyes shot at him.

"Shh, the Commodore is on the Pearl."

"Was nothing, Commodore." I heard Ana Maria say.

I listened to the conversation that was going on outside of the door. He slowly released his clasped hand from my mouth.

"Not another word." He whispered.

"Make me, I'll talk if I want to and there's nothing ye can do about it." I said, sure of myself

Jack took his seat back on the bench. I stood by the door.

"Search the cabins and every nook and cranny, they have to be somewhere on here!" I heard Norrington order to his men.

I heard a rush of footsteps running over the old wooden planks.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked, losing my patients.

"A while, no doubt, the Commodore does a good job."

I sighed, great. I didn't want to be trapped in this closet any longer than I had to be. Suddenly I felt someone pulling at the doorknob of the closet. I began to back up slowly. Not realizing just how little room was in the closet, I tripped over Jack's foot. Falling into his lap. His hand clasped over my mouth once again as my eyes went wide. A muffled "oh shit could be heard."

"Let me go." I whispered, my voice very low.

Just then out of the darkness Jack pressed his lips to mine. I felt his tongue push against my closed lips, begging for entrance. I slowly gave in, letting him explore my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands ran down my long tan legs running shivers up and down my spine at his touch. We stayed like this for a few moments until there was a knock on the door.

"The Commodore is gone!" I heard Ana Maria shout.

"We'll be out in a minute." Jack said. A mental image of his toothy golden-capped teeth grin came into my mind. I smiled slightly. I shook my head and stood, opening the door.

"We will finish this later then, eh?" I heard Jack say. I closed the door and pondered locking him in there.


	20. Rum and Good Times

Okay I know this one is short, its pretty much a place holder. lol.. The next one is much much longer. So, this will get you started for the "big moment" hehe.. okay go ahead and read.

Chapter 20  
"Rum and Good Times"  
  
I sat on the bench on the bow. Looking over the scenery that lay before us. I pondered if I should join Jack and The Pearl. After all, he was right, we would be unstoppable. There was nothing we could accomplish pulling both of our crews and ships together as one. Still, I wondered if I should continue on my own. With one ship it was definitely easier to hide, and I wouldn't have so many responsibilities. I let out a sigh. My auburn hair blew in the wind. I watched the sun set once again. Tomorrow afternoon we were to catch The Gauntlet and my fate would be sealed then. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I decided I would sleep on it and then think about it again the morning after I had time to clear my head. I bit my lower lip in thought. I crossed my right leg over my left. I thought hard about what I was going to do. What would be in the best interest of the crew and myself?  
  
"What ye doing, luv?" I heard a voice question. I didn't turn to face him.

"Thinking." I said, coming back to reality

"About me?" he asked, his eyebrows perking up. A small chuckle escaped my lips.

"No.. Well in a way aye, oddly enough."

"Oh, so what do ye say we go finish what we started earlier in that there closet?" he grinned, standing beside me.

I looked up at him from the bench. "How about no? I'm not in the mood at the current moment."

"Oh, I'm sure I could get ye in the mood, one way or another." He grinned.

I sighed lightly, letting the breath out slowly. "Ye never give up, do ye?"  
  
"In the words of someone I know, Never!" he grinned. His hands folding in a neat pile in front of his chest. I shook my head slightly, looking back over the bow.

"Ye look like ye could use some rum. What do ye say?" he questioned.

"Aye sounds good to me." I grinned, standing up, I stretched slightly.

"Great!" he grinned, his arms practically floating in mid air as he swayed away. "Rum, luv, solves every problem. Heh Rum, luv. That kind of rhymed."

I laughed. "And how much Rum have ye had this evening, Gullible?"

"Umm.. Only.." I watched him hold up 3 fingers. "1 bottle."

I shook my head in confusion, that wasn't the answer I was searching for. Well, technically it was but I got two separate answers. We entered Jack's cabin, the smell of rum instantly flowing through my nose. I closed the door behind us. I watched Jack sway his way over to the table. I wondered to myself how he could walk like that. I had never seen a man sway around like that. I obediently sat across from him. I grabbed a bottle of rum that sat closet to me on the table. I pulled the cork out with my teeth, spitting it on the floor. I took a long drink, immediately feeling the burning sensation in my throat. I closed my eyes and a grin formed on my face.

"Good shit."

"Aye, always the best." Jack grinned. "So, have ye decided yet?"

"Decided what?"

"If ye are going to join Me." he slurred, barely making out the last couple of words.

"I don't know yet. If I do that makes ye a commodore eh?" I grinned.

He looked at me "aye, I guess it does. I haven't thought of that. What if we were to scrap that and make ye the commodore? Would that persuade ye?"

"It just might." I grinned. "Lets see which sounds better...Commodore Jack Sparrow."

I watched Jack's brown coal rimmed eyes go up in thought.

"Or.. Commodore Ravenica Robins!" I said, my hands coming up for a dramatic affect.

"Hard decision." Jack nodded to himself, his voice getting a mockingly serious tone to it.

"With ye its always hard isn't it?" I asked

His eyebrows rose in confusion, I could tell he was trying to figure out what I had just said. "What ye mean by that?"

I grinned slightly. "Never mind you'll get it in the morning."

I took another long drink from the bottle, downing all of it.

"Ye know what I wish I was doing?" I asked absent mindedly, leaning my chair on the two back legs.

"Laying on top of me?" Jack asked, licking his lips.

I eyed him; I could feel the affects of the whole bottle of rum I had drank. "Besides that." I said without thinking first.

"So ye admit it.. Ye want me." he grinned, a glint showing off of his gold- capped teeth.

My jaw dropped, I finally realized what I had said. I began to laugh. "I did no such thing."

"Did to, I heard ye." He smiled, leaning his elbows on the table. "I'm not deaf, luv."

"No, ye have selective hearing. Only hear what ye want to."

"Aye, so? What's yer point?" he asked

"I don't have one, I don't think. Get back to me, maybe I can come up with one." I smiled.

After a few hours of sitting around talking, we decided it was time to some sleep. I went to my side of the bed and laid down. I closed my eyes and practically passed out.


	21. Decisions, Decisions

And here it is the moment of choice, will she side with Jack or go on her own? Find out.. read the damn chapter! lol

Chapter 21  
"Decisions, Decisions"  
  
By midday I was on The Gauntlet again. I watched Jack sail away with The Pearl. I knew in my mind this was for the best. My mind was set in the morning, what I was going to do. I stood at the helm of The Gauntlet, watching my crewmembers scurry about their work. It felt good to be back on my ship. I steered The Gauntlet with ease, letting a small sigh escape my lips.

"Ship AHO" I heard Lefty call from the crows nest.

"Great just want I need."

"It's the Interceptor!!" Lefty yelled.

"Even better." I said sarcastically.

"Lower the anchor!" I yelled

"Are ye sure that's wise?" Gibbs asked, looking over at me.

I nodded. "Just do it!"

"Lower Anchor Aye captain!!" the men shouted in unison, I watched them scurry at my command.

I let out a slow breath as the Interceptor approached us. I walked over to the rail on the starboard side.

"Well, Well, Commodore so good to see ye!" I shouted to cover the balance between us all.

"At least we've found you, we won't leave empty handed."

"Don't be so sure of yerself, Commodore. It will only get ye into trouble."  
  
I heard my men laugh, but the commodore hadn't been let into the inside joke.

"Umm, Commodore." I heard Lt. Gillette say frantically as he walked toward the Commodore

"I'm busy, Gillette, in a minute. Ravenica! Were not leaving here until you have been introduced to our brig."

"That won't be happening today Commodore!"

"And why would that be?"

I raised a brow with an evil grin.

"Commodore!!" Gillette shouted

"Ye better listen to yer boy." I said.

The commodore rolled his eyes and looked over to Gillette "WHAT??" he yelled

"It's The Black Pearl!" Gillette yelled, pointing to the opposite side of his ship where Jack had docked.

"What?" The Commodore asked, looking from The Pearl to The Gauntlet.

"As I was saying Commodore, I'm not going anywhere!"

"What is this? Are you two working together?" The commodore asked, giving a look of disgust.

"Aye, as it seems!" I grinned. "Now as I look at it, Commodore, ye have two choices."

"And what would that be?" he questioned

I grinned evilly, resting my foot on an old crate and standing up straight. "Ye can either get the hell out of here now, or... Ye can have that pretty ship taken over by the two of us. Ye and yer men will then be introduced to our brigs!"

The commodore looked around frantically, it finally setting in that the two of us where working together.

"I'm not giving in with out a fight. So if it's a fight your looking for, your on!" The Commodore yelled

"Load the cannons." I whispered to Gibbs who nodded and went to alert the men.

"What's it going to be Commodore?" I yelled.

"Fire the cannons!!!!" I heard The Commodore yell

"Fire them bitches up!" I yelled to my crew.

All hell broke loose, I watched men try to make it to my ship via rope but fail and land in the water. The Intercept was getting bombarded from both sides. Both of our cannons were equally strong. Somehow they had finally managed to get a plank up to come onto the deck of the Gauntlet, I gave an evil grin, my green eyes glowing. I pulled my sword and watched the men storm the deck. The Pearl continued to bombard the Interceptor with cannons and gunfire. I watched the crew scurry to find anything of value. I came eye to eye with the Commodore. He stood before me with a smile. I grinned evilly and went to stab him. He quickly blocked and pushed my sword away.

"Yer a foolish man Commodore." I told him

"I'm not so foolish I know what I'm doing."

"Then why are ye allowing Jack Sparrow to steal from yer ship?" I questioned.

The Commodore quickly looked behind him.

"Crap!" he yelled

"Oh, no need for properness around here Commodore go ahead, say it.. Go OHH SHIT!" I grinned

The commodore's eyes laid back on me.

"Yer nothing but a smart assed, sleazy pirate."

"That maybe so, but I just outsmarted ye, didn't I? How does it feel to loose to a woman??" I questioned with a wicked evil grin.

"I haven't lost yet."

"Only in time. Ye don't have the resources to go against 2 pirate ships, let alone one."

The Commodore went to cut a chunk out of my leg but I blocked it, kicking his sword from his hand. The evil grin continued to shower my face. I held my sword to his throat; he backed up to the rail.

"Call yer men off, NOW!" I demanded.

"Never, go ahead kill me."

"Killing ye, would be to easy. Go on now, call off yer men." I said, poking his neck with the tip of my sword.

"Fine, you wench. You win this time. Men DROP YOUR WEPONS!" The commodore yelled. One by one confused soldiers dropped their swords and guns.  
  
"Commodore what are you doing?" Gillette questioned.

"The smart thing," The Commodore said.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye, captain?!" Gibbs questioned

"Show half of the soldiers the brig on The Pearl, the rest on The Gauntlet. And our dear Commodore shall have a cell of his own. Take him below. DO IT NOW, mangy dogs!" I yelled.

I watched the crew scurry about, dividing passengers up. Gibbs and Lefty took The Commodore below. I watched Jack sway his way across the plank from The Pearl to The Interceptor; he stopped to look over various things before finally making his way to the Gauntlet.

"Glad to see ye could finally make yer way over here." I commented as Jack walked towards me.

"Sorry, I wanted to be.. Shall we say, fashionably late." He grinned.

"What is the plan?" he questioned.

"Well, Half the men on The Pearl, half on here. Does that sound alright?"

"Aye, sounds right."

"What do ye say we go play with one Commodore Norrington?" I asked with a grin

"Ye mean taunt him?" Jack asked

I nodded. "Aye, what else would I mean?"

"Well,"

"Eww, why would I think of him like that?"

"Cause yer crazy." Jack smiled, leaning closer to me and then backing off.

I rolled my eyes; I walked down to the brig. The Commodore stood in one cell to my left. The rest of his men on my right.

I grinned slightly.

"Well, Commodore Norrington. So glad ye could be here for our adventure!" Jack grinned.

A disgusted look ran over the Commodore's face.

"Tell me, Luv. What should we do with the fair Commodore?" Jack asked, draping his arm across my shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet. Give me a day or so, I'm so sure I can think of something creative."

"You will get what's coming to you, the governor will send more men to find me!" The Commodore spat.

"Oh, to bad ye can't warn them we are working together Commodore.. Shame, shame." Jack grinned.

I laughed slightly, running my tongue over my lower lip in thought.

"Have a good evening, men. I'll see ye all in the morning. Right now I have to get to my men and see what kind of valuables they have come up with."

Jack grinned, his hands coming up and moving rapidly before his arms rested at his side again. A slow smile spread across my lips.

"In the words of Sparrow, have a good night."

"You are a cold, heartless wench. You will get what's coming to you no doubt."

I stood close to the bars, letting out a deep sigh. "Ye forget one thing, Commodore. Yer locked in my brig on my ship. Say anything else like that? I'll beat the shit out of ye! Then send ye to swim with the sharks. Got it?" I asked I didn't give him time to answer I made my way back onto deck, deciding what to do with our new guests.

"So what do ye think of this new arrangement?" Jack asked, he leaned against the rail, his arms folded around his chest.

"It's a good one. Equal share partners. No commodore anything. We are both equally captains, we share things 50/50 what's there not to like?" I asked

"Aye is true."

I smiled. "We have a very good agreement, I wouldn't change it for the world. Now what do ye say we go dig through some valuables?"

We rummaged through everything on the ship. They had many useful things, such as extra weapons and extra shots. I sat on the rail across from the Commodore's cabin.

"Ye ready??" Jack asked, yelling through the door.

"Aye, ready as can be." I waited in anticipation; Jack made me sit out here, alone for what seemed like forever saying he had a surprise for me. The door opened slowly;

Jack stepped outside of the cabin. He wore Commodore Norrington's uniform, along with his shoes and wig. I started to laugh; it was the funniest thing I think I had ever seen. I continued to laugh, as he stood up straight and proud putting his hands on his hips.

"I am Commodore Norrington! I will send every pirate to their death!" Jack mocked, almost to well. His English was well.. Proper.

I laughed harder, forgetting I was sitting on a rail, I lost my balance and fell over onto the hard deck. Jack ran down I looked up at him closing and opening my eyes a few times. One look at him and I started laughing again.

"Jack Sparrow, I do believe, yer the one who is crazy! Well, more than crazy. Yer insane!" I yelled with a laugh.

"That's what makes us such a good team, luv!" he grinned. Jack pulled me into a hug; I was having a very hard time controlling my laughter. I shook my head; pulling away I tried to calm myself. Finally I was able to. I thought about what to do with our uninvited guests. I figured we would talk about it later. Now was the time for some fun.


	22. Play Time

Heres Chappy 22 :o) hope ye all like the story so far! don't forget to R&R! I'm hopin to upload a few times today so it'll keep yall busy.. hehe.. alirght thats it for now! i think... yeah i think thats it.. lata met

Chapter 22  
"Play Time"  
  
I stood at the helm, when the men came back to the Gauntlet with the loot they had found. I watched them obediently take it below deck. I smiled to myself. Jack stood next to me, leaning against the rail of the stairway connecting the deck with the helm.

"So, what are we do with the Interceptor?" I asked, looking over at Jack.

"Hmm, burn it and watch it sink to the bottom of the ocean?" he grinned mischievously, his dreadlocks floating in the small breeze.

Jack had gathered the crew of The Pearl on the deck of The Gauntlet. I walked over to the stairway standing on top of it.

"Alright, men gather round 'ere!" I demanded. Both crews stood before me. Between the two of us we had such a large crew; it was almost unbelievable.  
  
"Get everything of value on the two ships, then we are goin to have ourselves a little bonfire!" I smiled.

"Aye, captain." They nodded.

The stood waiting to see if I had anything left to say.

"Get to it! Mangy dogs!!" Jack yelled.

"Aye, captain." The men said again.

I watched them walk in-between the 3 ships, carrying anything of value. They separated it out, Jack and I would go through it later. After an hour of searching they had everything that could be useful off of The Interceptor. The men once again gathered on deck to let us know they were complete with their mission. I looked over to Jack.

"Torch it!!" Jack yelled, he looked over to me, a glint in his brown eyes. I smiled slowly, looking over him. The men began to yell and grin, we sailed The Pearl and The Gauntlet further out so no flames could get to either ship. We tied them off together. I watched 4 men lower a rowboat on the Interceptor, they rowed to us. Everyone had gathered to see the great explosion.

"Today is the day The Pearl and The Gauntlet have been united as one! Just a warning to anyone out there who wants to cross blades with us, that is what's goin' to happen to them!" Jack Smiled. I listened to his speech wholeheartedly, I knew he wasn't much on giving speeches but this time it was just. "Being untied we will take on anyone who dares to challenge us and never back down. Dey would be a fool to try and take us down, savvy?!"

I grinned, looking over to Jack. He had gone silent as if he had ran out of things to say, I choose this time to take over. My mouth opened to say something until I heard a large explosion, just as the men in the rowboat made it to the deck. My head snapped backwards, I watched The Interceptor go up in flames. I grinned evilly, Jack was right. No one was safe as long as we were working together as one.

"Ye men did good today, I want Ana Maria, Lefty, Jonathan, and Timmy to watch our brigs. Divide upon the two ships. And as for the rest of ye... DRINK UP, MATEYS!! Ye deserve it!" I grinned, holding up a bottle of rum. "Anything ye want to add?"

"Sounds right, let's DRINK UP!" Jack grinned.

I listened to the men hoot and holler. I grinned, looking over to Jack who stood beside me, I handed him the bottle of rum I held in my right hand.

"Drink up, mate!" I grinned. I nodded, taking the bottle from my hand. I watched him take a long drink from the bottle.

"Hey, I didn't say all of it!" I yelled, snatching the bottle from his hand.

"Its not like we don't have more, luv." He said, giving me a playful grin.

"Is true." I smiled, taking a long drink from the bottle, handing it back to Jack.

The men had made their way below while the rest did as assigned to watch the brig for the night. I sat on the rail, holding a rope for balance, as I continued to watch The Interceptor with interest as flames consumed it, sending black smoke into the clear blue sky.

"Wouldn't it be a shame?" Jack asked, walking over to me

"Wouldn't wha?" I questioned, eyeing him. A playful look ran through his eyes.

"If I threw yer ass overboard, like ye have done to me."

"Ye wouldn't dare." I said, narrowing my green eyes at him.  
  
"Oh but wouldn't I?" he grinned, swaying back and forth as he talked, his arms coming up seeming to glide of the air. His long black hair partly covering his handsome tan face; along with his coal rimmed, chocolate brown eyes. I knew in fact he would granted he have a good opportunity.

"Aye, ye would." I said, tightening the grip I had on the rope.

Without warning his hands came up, pushing my left shoulder. I flew backwards, keeping a tight grip on the rope with my right hand. I fell backwards over the rail, keeping a tight grip on the rope. The rope began to give away as I looked at Jack.

"That wasn't funny, 'elp me up!"

"Oh I thought it was funny."

"'ell ye would!" I yelled. My right hand was gripping the rope so hard my knuckles had begun to turn white. My left hand held the rail as I tried to pull myself up. Jack watched me struggle with a toothy grin, his gold-capped teeth that practically glowed in the afternoon sun light. "Will ye help me?" I questioned.

He shook his head no, the playful grin still lingering on his lips.

"Yer on yer own, luv." He grinned, walking closer to me.

I eyed my hand that gripped the rope; my eyes went wide as I was began to slip. The rope began to come loose from the knot that had been tied. I slid further down the ship, still holding on to the railing as well. His hand came up I watched his fingers move rapidly, he looked at my hand and grinned. He pulled my index finger up. "This little piggy went to market."

"Hey, stop that." I said, trying to get my left hand up to swat his face. I missed terribly and grabbed the rail again for balance.

"This little piggy wanted some rum." He grinned, pulling my middle finger off. I watched his hand snap back so he wouldn't be able to be caught.

I had finally managed to get my feet on the ledge; my left hand was now around the rail. I stood enough to get back on the rail; I flung my body over the rail and charged at Jack. I tackled him to the deck. I sat on top of his chest victoriously. My legs straddling his torso, my knees rested on the deck. My hands rested on either side of his head as I leaned down slightly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Can't get the best of me." I grinned, looking down at him.

"Oh I believe I have, After all, I got ye on top of me, didn't I?" he grinned playfully.

My green eyes flashed at him, a raised a brow. "Ye did succeed that's true. But, what would ye plan on doin about it?"

He grinned evilly; I could just imagine what was running through his mind. I heard footsteps on deck, my eyes trailed up to see Ana Maria walking over to us; she eyed Jack and then me. I watched her face turn into anger and maybe even jealousy.

"Ye want sumthin?" I questioned, a little angry for her inturputing us.. AGAIN.

"The Commodore wants to speak with ye."

"So? Tell 'im were busy!" Jack demanded, his hands coming up to rest on my hips.

"I don't think that would be a suitable answer, Captain." Ana Maria said, putting her arms behind her back. Feeling noticeably uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to go running down there just because he said so, savvy?" Jack said. "Juss tell 'im we will be down as soon as we are done sealing a deal."

"Aye, Captain." Ana Maria said, with one last dirty look she turned around and headed below deck. I looked back down at Jack, My hands still resting on deck.

"And what deal would that be?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Oh, I'm sure ye could take a wild guess and be right, luv." He smiled.

I smiled slightly, I knew exactly what he meant, but my mind getting the best of me as usual I stood slowly. Leaving Jack to lay on the deck by himself. His arms folded over his chest.

"Yer right, we need privacy for that, we'll finish this in a more suitable place." He grinned, closing his eyes.

My eyes narrowed at him. "We'll see about that."

"It's bound to happen, luv." I stood next to him, looking down at him. His eyes were still closed a small playful grin played on his lips. I shook my head at him. I rolled my eyes, with one last look at his face I made my way below deck to see what the Commodore could possibly want.


	23. Heart To Heart With Jack

And heres the next chappy.. more to come soon.. hope you all like this one.. hehe.. lata met.. Read and Review PWEASE?? gives tabbytha sum rum alright thats it.. lata!

Chapter 23  
"Heart To Heart Chat With Jack"  
  
I walked over to the stairway and down the stairs. I looked over the woodwork of the Gauntlet, just happy that we had finally been able to clean it up since I had gotten it back. I slowly made my way over to the brig. I stood between the two brigs. Looking from my left and then to my right. My eyes rested on the Commodore

"Ye want something?" I questioned

"We heard an explosion, what was it?" he asked

I grinned slightly, pulling a chair up, resting it next to a post that held the deck up. I sat down, crossing my legs in front of me, a bottle of rum in my right hand. After taking a slow drink. "That Commodore, was the glorious sound of The Interceptor going up in flames and begin sent to the depths of the sea."

His eyes went wide. "How could you do that, you wench?!?!"

I looked him up and down; his usually very clean clothes were now filled with dirt and dust.

I grinned slightly. "Oh, it was pretty damn easy."

I heard footsteps walk down the stairs; I could tell just by the way the man moved it was Jack.

"Ravenica, what are ye doing down here?" He asked

"The Commodore was going to tell me something, seemed important enough, but now he has nothing to say." I laughed, taking a drink of rum.

"Aye, What was it Commodore. Ye interrupted a business deal." Jack said, pouting a little.

"Business deal? What kind of business deal could you two have?" The Commodore asked.

"Ravenica, I do believe the fair Commodore has a crush on ye." Jack laughed, my head snapped back to look at him.

"I do not!" The Commodore protested.

"Oh, come on, I heard ye talking with yer men. Ye even admitted to liking her, even though she is a pirate."

My eyes went wide with confusion. "Wha the bloody 'ell are ye talking bout, Gullible?"

He shrugged slightly, drinking some rum. "Nothin, luv. Now what do ye say we go back upstairs?"

I nodded; this was getting to odd for me. "Sorry, ye boys can't join us. It's going to be quite a party, but then again, ye can listen to it."

I followed Jack up the stairs. "I will join ye in a moment, luv. Nature calls." Jack smiled

I nodded and headed toward my cabin. I walked in and looked over to my cabin. A rather small twin bed lay in the back corner; it had black satin sheets with matching black pillowcases. The blanket I had draped over it was a red satin. A dresser sat on the left side, Across from it was a large chest I kept my valuables in. A table sat to my right by the window, 2 chairs on either side of it. Paper's laid spread about it in a very un- orderly fashion. I sighed lightly, eyeing the pistol I had laid on the table. I began one by one-pulling daggers from my bodice. I had a total of 8 when I was finished. I opened the top drawer of the large dresser with a rectangular mirror on top of it. I set the daggers inside and closed it carefully. The wood was weathered from the salty air of the sea. I picked up the bottle of rum that sat on the table. I took a long slow drink, feeling the warm sensations as it pushed through my body. I smiled slightly; I could tell why Jack loved this drink so much. The door opened slowly to reveal Jack making his way in.

"Don't ye ever knock?" I asked, looking at him

"No, should I?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"It would be nice." I commented I sat at the table by the window Jack sat across from me. I put my left foot on the table, crossing my right over it. I held the bottle of rum firmly in my hand, resting it on my stomach.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of ones company?" I asked

"Do I 'ave to 'ave a reason to come see ye?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"I suppose not."

"Do ye 'ave an idea of what to do with the Commodore?" he asked I shook my head slightly.

"We 'ave a few options."

"Like what?"

"Oh like, we could maroon him and his men on different islands. In the hopes that they never find their way back. We could torture them and then leave them to be lost to sea, or we could head toward Port Royal, take them back only a little tortured and demand ransom money."

"Hmm. All very tempting." He grinned A silence ran between us as we sat in thought, drinking rum.

"So, what do ye say we forget the Commodore for awhile?" Jack asked standing up.

I took another long drink of rum, leaving only a quarter of it in the bottle. I watched Jack walk behind me.

"And what would we do then?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"I'm sure we could think of something." He smiled, standing behind me. I felt him place his hands on my shoulders. "Are ye always so tense?"

"When yer around, aye." I laughed He began to massage my shoulders; his hands were rough and callused from a hard days work but still soft all the same. I closed my eyes feeling his strong hands work on my tense back. I hadn't had a massage in months. A small moan escaped my lips as his hands moved. Had to admit, he could work with his hands no doubt. I picked up the bottle of rum from the table. The sun had begun to set. "Is that better?" Jack asked I nodded.

"Much."

"Good." He smiled.

I stood and walked around, lighting the various candles that I had spread out around my cabin. Jack watched me walk around.  
  
"What ye doing?" he asked.

"The sun is setting, the candles need to be lit. No way I'm sitting in the dark wit ye. Yer always up to something ye know."

He smiled slightly, "aye, always."

I shook my head slightly. I ran fingers through my hair, lighting the last of the candles. Jack stood behind me, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I pulled away quickly turning on my heel and looking at him.

"And what do ye think yer doing?" I questioned.

"Who me?" he asked, trying to play innocent.

"I wouldn't do anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't try to look innocent yer anything but!"

"So what if I am? Can't blame me for trying, let's face it yer beautiful." I smiled slightly.

"Well, thank ye. Ye know what yer problem is?"

"No, but I know yer gonna tell me."

"Ye try to hard. And yer irritating on top of that. Nothing is simple with ye."  
  
"But it is simple."  
  
"Simple how? Ye 'ave been after me ever since I met ye. Yer relentless, all ye think about is yerself and yer own needs. Isn't that right?"

He grabbed my arm, pushing me to the wall. He stood there, his hands on either side of my head as he looked into my green eyes. I looked into his brown, coal-rimmed eyes.

"Ye forget one thing, luv." He said, barely in a whisper

"And what would that be??" I questioned

"I'm the one who said I loved ye, did I not? I brought ye back. This isn't just lust anymore, sure it was a tiny ounce before, but not anymore."

I stared into his eyes. He was right after all. He was the reason I was here, in more ways than one. He leaned down slowly, kissing me softly. I didn't resist; I couldn't anymore. My arms came up to wrap around his waist.

"Yer right." I said giving him a playful smile. I pulled him closer to me, "to bad ye can't be right all the time!"

I leaned over, my lips meeting his. Our tongues entwined together. I knew he was right; he was the reason I was here. I just decided to push that fact away. But, I couldn't do it anymore. It couldn't just be a thing of lust, not anymore. He's the one who said he loved me, but I had never told him back because I wasn't sure of myself.


	24. Feels So Right

Authors note: For those of you who are reading this.. Jack Sparrow is in the new Terri Clark music video for "Girls Lie Too" .. It's a country song for those of you wondering.. if you have cable watch the country stations for it.. its funny as hell! It's basically about this girl who is fantasizing about Jack Sparrow.. Well Johnny Depp dressed as Jack Sparrow.. and at the end they are laying in bed naked, with the sheets pulled up and the woman goes.. "oh Johnny that was good." And her husband rolls over and looks at her and goes. "Honey, who's Johnny?" lmao Okay that's it. Thought id let you all know it.. hehe.. lata

Okay im still not sure if im happy wit this chappy, so if ya'll have any ideas drop me a line.. metalbitch18yahoo.com.. maybe its juss me.. i dont kno.. let me kno how u like it or if i should repost it.. lol   
  
Chapter 24  
"Complicated"  
  
heres sum lyrics to get you all started.. im not good at smut, so this outta give u an idea of whats gonna happen :oP hehe.. All right here ya go..

TLC- Red Light Special

Take a good look at it Look at it now Might the last time you´ll Have a go round I'll let you touch it if you´d Like to go down I´ll let you go further If you take the southern route Don´t go too fast Don´t go to slow You´ve got to let your body flow I like ´em attentive And I like ´em in control Chorus: Baby it´s yours All yours If you want it tonight I´ll give you the Red light special All through the night Baby it´s yours All yours If you want it tonight Just come through my door Take off my clothes And turn on the red light I know that you want me I can see it in your eyes You might as well be honest ´cause the body never lies tell me your secrets and I´ll (I'll) tell you mine I´m feeling quite sexy and I want you for tonight If I move too fast just let me know ´Cause it means you move too slow I like some excitement And I like a man that goes

Chorus If you want me let me know it I´ll make time but you´ve got to show it If you need me I want to see But don´t mistake me I don´t want you down on your knees I need someone a real man I need someone who understands I´m a woman A real woman I know just what I want I know just who I am

Chorus

I ran my hands up his tan muscular chest, tugging his shirt off, I threw it on the floor with a smirk.

"Oops." I smiled. Jack chuckled lightly, a playful look running through his eyes. I stood there for a moment looking into Jack's eyes. He leaned down slowly, brushing his lips with mine before kissing me full force. I felt his arms travel over my back; he slowly pulled me toward the bed, not breaking our embrace. I pulled away and eyed him. I grinned slightly, pushing him on the bed. I climbed onto of him slowly, giving a playful grin. I rested my hands, just above his head. I looked down at his handsome tan face, deciding if it was wise to go any further. I pushed the doubts away in a pure, "fuck it" moment and leaned down and slowly kissed him. Allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. I ran my long fingers slowly over his jaw line. Then as I should have expected there was a knock at the door.

I broke the kiss and looked at the door, then back to Jack rolling my eyes. "This has to stop."

"What does, luv?"

"We're always getting interrupted."

He smiled slowly.

"Ravenica?" I heard the voice say, I instantly knew it was Ana Maria.. go figure right.

"What is it?" I questioned, annoyed

"Have ye seen Jack I need to speak with him, its important." I looked down at Jack, who slowly shook his head no.

"Aye, I've seen him."

"Is he in there wit ye? May I come in?" she asked

"Open that door and yer a dead woman. I'll send him out when I'm done with him, we're sealing a ... business deal." I grinned.

"But.." she protested

"I said.. I'll send him out.. When I'm done with him. Now go find something else to do."

"Aye, captain." She said slowly. I grinned at Jack, pushing the beads that were braided into his hair away from his face.

"A business deal, eh?"

I nodded slowly. "Aye, business deal."

I watched a playful grin pass over his lips. He picked me up, rolling over; he laid me on the bed. I raised a brow, as a smile came to my face. I laid there, admiring Jack's facial features. I had never actually looked him over in detail. I licked my lips; they had somehow become very dry. Jack's mouth came down, crushing mine. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands traveling up and down his muscular back. A day's labor did wonders for him. I could feel every muscle ripple as he moved slowly. I felt him playing with the laces of my bodice. A moan of pleasure barely escaped my lips. I quickly rolled him over. My legs straddling his hips as I sat on top of him. I smiled an evil grin, unlacing the bodice that fit my body. Jack licked his lips in anticipation as he watched me work. I pulled it off with ease, tossing it on the floor next to the bed. His eyes traveled up and down my body. I smiled slightly as he let out a breath. I leaned down quickly, my lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. I hungered for him now. I felt his hands travel over my cheek, down my neck he slowly stopped, resting his right hand on my chest.

"Ye want to go through with this?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded quickly. "No going back now. No, regrets." I whispered back.

I wanted.. no needed this more than anything right now. After all it was apparent now that he loved me. but did I love him? Or was I fooling myself like I had done before. I felt Jack's warm tanned caress my face. He pulled me back down to him. Kissing my lips softly. I kissed him harder; his hands ran down my back, sending shivers up and down my spine. For once I was going after what I wanted.. And this I wanted. Jack, in my bed at this very moment to be truthful I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Few Hours Later I woke in Jack's bare arms, my head resting on his chest. I could hear his steady breathing. The memories of the last few hours flooding back like a wild river. I watched him peacefully sleep. There was something about him that I still couldn't place. But, I had decided that this was right. If it was wrong, I didn't want to be right. I continued to stare at his sleeping form. Watching his chest rise and fall in the process. I felt him begin to stir in his sleep. I quickly shut my eyes, obviously my blatant staring at him must have became noticeable. I heard him mumble something about rum and good women. I quietly chuckled; it was funny to hear him talk in his sleep.

"What good women?" I asked, looking at Jack, peeking one eye open.

"Ye, yer a good woman." He smiled slightly I felt like I could have melted right there, and go another round of bed fun.

"How am I a good woman?"

"Ye are, ye have all the great qualities of.. a good woman." He whispered.

"Are ye awake?" I questioned

"Aye, am awake." He smiled, opening his eyes.

"I meant it though, luv."

"Jack did ye mean it?"

"Mean what?" he asked, shifting to look me in the eyes.  
  
"When ye said ye loved me?" He sighed slowly and looked at me.

"Every word of it."

I smiled slowly, throwing my arms around him. "I love you too." I whispered, pulling myself closer to him. I now rested on top of him once again. I folded my hands on his chest, resting my head on them. I looked over his face.

"So, what shall we do now?" I asked

He shrugged slightly. "What ever ye wants to, luv."

I smiled, so many possibilities.


	25. The Commodore and a Bloody Leg

Chapter 25  
"Commodore and a Bloody Leg"  
  
I sat at the small table in my cabin. I had finally decided to get out of bed for the day. It was about noon, the sun was high in the sky. I shuffled through paper work and contemplated on what to do with the Commodore. Jack had left not to long ago, he decided to go to his cabin, a little to much rum and I had tired him out. I heard a knock at the door, my eyes shifted to the door. "Aye, What is it?" I questioned.

"May I come in?" the voice questioned

"Aye, come in."

I watched Ana Maria slowly walk in. I eyed her wondering what she wanted.

"What do ye need?" I questioned.

She stood just inside the door. Her arms resting casually at her side.

"The Commodore would like to speak with ye or Jack, Jack is.. Indisposed at the moment, as ye probably know. So my only other option is to ask ye."

I sighed quickly. I should wait for Jack to wake up. I shrugged to myself, after all this was my ship. If I was so inclined to speak with the Commodore I could bloody well do so.

"Bring him to me."

"Are ye sure..."

I cut her off. "Look, Ana Maria, lets get something perfectly clear. I am the Captain of this ship. Don't question me, when I say to do it just do it. Then we will have no problems. Ye don't like it, and then ye can stay on The Pearl. Ye may get away wit-questioning Jack, but I'm not going to stand for it. Got it?"

She nodded quickly, intimidated by me. "Aye Captain."

I watched her fidget with her shirt slightly. She turned on her heel and began to walk toward the door but stopped.

"Permission to speak freely, Captain."

"Granted go ahead."

She turned toward me; she walked over and sat across from me at the table. "Are ye and Jack.. Together?"

I raised a brow. "And how would that be any of yer business?"

"It's not Captain, I'm just curious."

"Well depends, how would ye define "together?" as ye so put it." I questioned, leaning back in my chair.

"Ye know, relationship together."

"I'm not sure, nor would I enclose that information to ye if I was. If I noticed anything about ye, ye have what I would call a "Thing" for Jack, do ye not?" I asked

Her eyes shifted from the table to the floor, obviously embarrassed as a color red flowed through her cheeks.

"Maybe..." she trailed off

"Well, let me make something clear to ye. I'm not in this to hurt yer feelings; I'll be straight with ye. Jack doesn't see ye as anything but a pirate, nothing less nothing more."

Her face fell slightly. "I understand, I'm not woman enough for him, but quite frankly neither are ye."

"That maybe so, but who Jack decides he wants to be with only happens to be his decision. Now go get the commodore, I think we've talked enough about this right now."

She nodded slowly. "Aye Captain."

I watched her stand and walk toward the door, staring at the floor. She opened the door, exiting, and closing it quietly behind her. I shook my head slightly if anything she did have some nerve. With in a few moments, the door opened.

The Commodore, being accompanied by Ana Maria and Lefty made their way in. They sat the Commodore across from me. I looked up at him.

"What is it Commodore?" I questioned.

He eyed Ana Maria and Lefty who had decided to stand around and be nosy.

"Call off the dogs." He said

"I don't take well to demands, Commodore." I said, setting down the ink pen I had in my right hand.

"Can we please have a private conversation?" he questioned

"Ana Maria, Lefty, go wait outside. I'll call to ye both when I'm finished."

They nodded slowly. I knew Ana Maria wanted to protest by the look that ran over her face. I sent a glare at her; she then nodded her head and instantly obeyed.

"So, what is it Commodore? I don't have time for games."

"I was wondering what you plan on doing with all of us."

"Where would be the surprise if I told ye?" I questioned, looking at him.

"I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal? Oh ye will have to excuse me if I don't jump for joy, I happen to know ye wouldn't make a deal with a pirate captain if ye didn't have an alternative plan. I'm not dumb nor am I blind. Get to yer point."

I watched the Commodore stand. I quickly did the same. No one was going to get the best of me. I eyed the commodore, trying to depict what his next move would be. I wasn't worried, I did better in the course of action.

"Well, Commodore?" I questioned again

"How about a duel?"

I scoffed. "A duel, I'll kill ye in a moment. I see no real value if I kill ye. Id rather leave ye and yer men on an island to rot."

"So you think you can't beat me?"

"I can beat ye, with one hand tied behind me back. Ye must have a death wish."

"To the contrary I don't have a death wish at all. I just know I'm better than you."

Suddenly his wrists became free from the ropes that had been tied to them. I was going to kill Ana Maria and Lefty for not putting shackles on him. I watched him swiftly lift the sword that I had placed next to the window for sharpening.

"So, Ravenica, you have one choice. Take us to Port Royal and let us free."

"I'm not that stupid Commodore. I'll have ye back in the brig in no time." I grinned.

I watched him charge at me, I quickly stepped out of the way. I hit the floor, rolled over to the left and grabbed the sword I had under my bed. I quickly stood, holding it for the Commodore to see.

"I have weapons stashed all over this cabin, ye have no idea where they are.. And that bein the case id say yer screwed." I grinned evilly, licking my lips.

The Commodore slowly walked toward me, taking a swing. I swiftly blocked it, pushing his sword aside. I then tried to stab him in the stomach, which he blocked.

"Your not as good as you claim."

"Less talk more action." I said, charging at him once again.

He blocked it, just barely. I heard his clothes tear at the impact. I grinned again, knowing this was going to be easier than I thought. We charged at each other, back and forth for a few minutes. I heard someone walking toward the door, I knew it was Jack. The slight distraction of knowing Jack would be entering at any damn moment gave The Commodore the open opportunity to slice my leg half open. I winced at the pain but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream with pain. Blood gushed out of my open would. I took another swing at Norrington, my leg ready to give out at any moment. Ever swing he blocked, I was getting irritated now.

"So much for bein easy." I muttered to myself keeping ground.

The door swung open, Jack walked in casually. Obviously he didn't know the Commodore was in here.

"Wha the bloody 'ell?!?!" Jack questioned.

"Jack kinda busy.." I said, watching for Norrington's next move

"Ana Maria, Lefty get yer asses in here now!" Jack demanded.

Ana Maria and Lefty quickly got a hold of the Commodore.

"Take him below. I've decided what to do with him." My features going too pure hate. "Don't worry Commodore, you'll be out of the brig by the end of the day."

"Take him now!" Jack demanded

"What the bloody 'ell was that? What was he doing up here?" Jack questioned furiously.

I dropped my sword on the table. I walked over and grabbed a rag, I sat on the chair by the table, throwing my right leg on the table, winching from the pain of the gash.

"It's not important." I said, cleaning up the blood that flowed out.

"Obviously it is, yer hurt. Now, What was he doing up here?"

"Ye were sleeping, I was looking for a good time." I laughed at my little joke.

Jack didn't seem to find it very funny though. "Tell me." "He wanted to speak wit me, it's my ship so fine."

"Why didn't ye go down to speak wit him and how did he get loose?"

"Details, just little details.. I was too lazy to walk downstairs. Wait.. Are ye jealous?" I questioned, my eyes trailing up to Jack who now stood next to me.

"Why would I be jealous?" he questioned

"Well let's see, ye leave, ye come back and find me. Shacking up with the commodore." I laughed slightly. I really was a smart ass.

"Ye weren't shacking up, ye were fighting."  
  
"Maybe we were fighting cause he wouldn't give it to me." I grinned slightly

He shook his head, obviously not believing me.

"Yer crazy."

"I know, remember it keeps me sane." I smiled brightly. "No need to worry Gullible, I wouldn't Shack up with a Commodore, to tell ye the truth he's an ass. Not that cute either.. Not my type."

Jack shook his head with a smile. "Definitely crazy."

Jack pulled the chair next to mine; he took the rag from my hand. He ran it over my cut with such care. I winced slightly as pain shot up my leg. I'd never give anyone the pleasure of seeing me cry. I suffered through it. I also suffered through his method of cleaning said wound, with Rum. Go figure, has many uses rum does.


	26. Embarrasing Arguments

Here is next chappy! hehe.. next one to come soon seeing that i'm workin on it at this very moment. woohoo almost 50 reviews gives all the reviewers a bottle of rum, little Jack action figures, and a cookie! Thank you all for reviewing!! okay go read story!! and dun forget to R&R.. or i'll make ya swim with tha fishies!

Chapter 26  
"Embarrassing Arguments"  
  
I sat at the table in my cabin, my feet on the top of the table. I sighed, looking over the rather large gash that extended from one inch above my right knee to the midpoint up my leg. I sighed and pondered how long I should make the Commodore wait before I let him in on what his future held for him. I knew exactly what I was to do with him. I heard footsteps slowly approach the cabin door. I sighed lightly as the door opened. I looked at Jack, balancing the wooden chair on the two back legs.  
  
"Still haven't learned to knock I see." I commented.

"I never will either." He laughed. I

shook my head slightly as Jack closed the door behind him.

"Tell me, what does ye plan on doing with the Commodore, eh?" he asked, sitting down

"Ye will just have to wait and see." I said, grinning evilly. Wrapping a clean bandage around my wound.

"Oh a surprise!" he smiled.

I shook my head with a laugh. "Aye, a surprise. Yer going to like my plan for him, I guarantee it."

"When do ye plan on.. Executing this plan?" he asked, his hands coming up and then dropping to his side once again.

"In about. 10 minutes. Right after I'm done putting this bandage on." I quickly made good on my word and finished wrapping the bandage around my leg.

"Ye ready?"

He nodded. "Aye, lets do this."

I laughed slightly and stood, I made my way toward the door, opening it. I pushed aside the pain that shot up and down my leg.

"Bring the Commodore to deck!" I demanded.

I waited only a matter of minutes, taking a deep breath of the salty sea air. I looked up at the sky, the beautiful blue sky. Not a cloud in sight, the sun was almost blinding as it heated the day. Ana Maria and Left practically dragged a yelling and cursing Commodore to deck. They stopped him in front of me. I gave a sickly sweet smile, as I looked the Commodore over.

"Well, Commodore, I regret to inform ye.." I began. "No I don't regret. I'm honored to tell ye that this will be yer last few minutes aboard The Gauntlet. Ye are to be lost to the fishies and Davy Jones' locker. Its been real fun." I smiled. "To The Plank!!"

"You're going to make me walk the plank? How ridiculous!" The Commodore commented as he was pulled to the plank.

"Not ridiculous, Yer about to be eaten by all types of fishies! I grinned. "I can only hope ye don't know how to swim, like the rest of yer men."

"Are ye sure ye want to make him walk the plank?" Jack questioned.

My head snapped over to look at him. I was sure, he had no reason to question my motives.

"Damn right I am!" I said, looking him over.

"But, we could get ransom for him and his mean. I think that would be wiser. Why do anything.. stupid?"

"Screw wiser, I'm pissed." I yelled, looking down at my leg.

"That maybe so, luv, but come on. Think about it, money."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care about money Jack, I want to kill him."

"I know ye do, I would to but think about it." Jack said, taking a step toward me.

"Another step and I'll throw yer ass in with his." I pulled out my sword, poking at the Commodore's ribs.

"Get Moving!" I demanded.

The Commodore slowly made his way onto the plank. I continued poking at him, hearing his clothes tear.

"Luv, we really should take him in for ransom." Jack commented. "Ye can torment him all ye want, it's only a three day voyage."

"See the look on my face.. This is me not giving a damn."

"There is another alternative." Gibbs commented.

"And what's that?" I asked rolling my eyes. This was getting to be to much. Why did everyone think they had the right to tell me what to do at the moment? What was this, get on Ravenica day? I dropped my arms back to my side with a very heavy sigh.

"We could.. As the Commodore has put it. Give him a quick drop and a sudden stop." Gibbs smiled

I raised my brows, I hadn't thought of that. "Hmm" I contemplated. "That could be fun."

"I happen to think you should listen to Jack and return us to Port Royal." The Commodore butted in

"Shut the hell up, before I push ye over board myself. This just happens to be ME ship, so everyone shut up!" I yelled, becoming more and more irritated with each passing moment.

The whole deck went quite, ye could have heard a pin drop as I contemplated my alternatives.

"Take him below." I sneered.

Ana Maria and Lefty quickly obeyed.

"We head for Port Royal." I said, walking toward my cabin, followed closely by Jack.

"Are ye sure?"

I turned on my heel, giving him a deadly glare. "Ye ever question my motives again I'll send ye to the fishies too. I don't like being questioned on my own ship."

"I understand, I would be upset too. I'm sorry, savvy?" Jack said, swaying back and forth in his usual manner.

I nodded. "Aye, fine. It's just a little embarrassing to be arguing in front of a prisoner."

Jack quickly nodded, the beads entwined in his hair and beard moving swiftly. "Aye, we shouldn't have done that, I agree."

"Good, then we have no problem."

"To Port Royal then." Jack smiled; obviously knowing he had won the argument.

"Aye, to Port Royal." I said, turning on my heel again. I made my way to the cabin, well tried at least, my leg gave out halfway there. I fell to the hard wooden deck with a loud THUD. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Well this definitely did suck. I rolled from my stomach onto my back, meeting eyes with an amused Jack.

"And wha do ye find so amusing?" I asked, raising a brow

"Nothing." He said, quickly looking away.

"If yer going to laugh do it already." I said eyeing him He let out a small chuckle.

I shook my head and laughed slightly. "Any other embarrassing moments going to happen today?"

"Probably." He laughed, holding out his right tanned hand, adorned with different rings.

"Great." I said, taking it. He pulled me to my feet. I closed my eyes, as the pain seemed to have gotten worse with the pressure I had put on it.

"Should I carry ye?" Jack asked

I shook my head. "No, I'm just fine." I began to walk, very slowly, grabbing onto the rail that lead to my cabin. I slowly made my way up the stairs as Jack followed me, as if waiting for me to fall on my ass.

"Could ye please stop staring at my ass." I commented, making it up the stairs.

"No, it happens to be fun to look at."

I rolled my eyes. The mental image of Jack's toothy grin that was probably ensued upon my back. I shook my head slightly. I'd have to think of a way to get him back for that. Although on the other hand, it was a compliment, so I decided to let it slip for now. I made my way into the cabin, dropping my sword and sheath on the floor. I went over to the bed, practically throwing myself on to it.

"I say, we head to Port Royal in the morning." Jack commented, closing the door.

"Aye, that's fine."

"So, I'm sure we can find something to do until then." Jack grinned, swaying from side to side as he walked toward the bed.

"Ooh no, no, ye don't get off that easy. Ye made me look like a fool in front of everyone by questioning me. I'm still mad at ye." I said, sitting up slightly resting against the headboard.

"But, luv, I apologized, did I not?" Jack said, sitting on the bed next to me

"That doesn't seem like enough at the moment." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

Jack gave a disappointed sigh.

"So what, we do it.. 1 time and ye think ye can come in here and get it anytime?" I question.

"No, I wouldn't think that." He said, looking at me

"Well, I'm tired and angry and YER not getting any. Maybe later I'll go see if any of Norrington's men are looking to get lucky!" I grinned.

"Ye wouldn't.." he trailed off

"Jealous again?" I asked

"No, I'm saying, ye wouldn't."

"Ye certainly are sure of yerself." I said, watching him push himself closer to me.

"Of course, I am always sure of meself. Someone has to be."

I shook my head with a laugh. I pulled Jack's hat off of his head, looking it over. Jack grinned at the thought of what could be coming next. I put the hat on my head.

"What ye think? Does it look good on me?" I questioned Jack began to laugh hysterically. I looked around, confusion running over my features. "And what is so funny?"

"I don't know." He said barely getting it out because he was laughing so hard. "For some reason it is extremely funny."

I shook my head. "And I'm the crazy one?"

He nodded slowly, still laughing, holding his stomach from laughing so hard. I was unable to find the humor in all this. I modeled the hat from side to side.

"Which side is my better one?" I asked.

"Both." He stated simply. "Yer no help." I said, shaking my head. I tipped the hat and closed my eyes.

"Can I have me hat back now?" Jack asked

"No." I stated simply, pulling the hat over my eyes. "It's mine now."

"But, that's me favorite hat."

"I'm only. Borrowing it.. Not like i'm stealing it. Yer sure to get it back eventually, like when i'm tired of wearing it." I laughed

"I had better be in my hands by morning. Or we are going to have sum troubles, Missy."

I rolled my eyes. "Wit ye, its always trouble."

Jack laughed slightly, shaking his head. I crossed my right leg over my left and thought about what could happen in Port Royal. How would Jack's supposed friends take all of this? Jack asking for ransom for their Commodore and probably a large part of their army. I sighed slightly in thought. 3 days till Port Royal, 3 days to figure things out. Plenty of time, what could go wrong?. Right?


	27. Ye Have Got To Be Kidding Me

This one took longer than expected to update but i been busy doin summer stuff.. lol.. and now my knees hurt and i can barely walk so ima sit infront of the puter and throw out a couple chapters..hehe.. So here is 27! YAY!! thank you to all meh reviewers and dont forget to read and review, juss figured id remind everyone i love reviews it makes me happy :o) okay that is it.. lata!

Chapter 27  
"Ye Have Got To Be Kidding Me"  
  
I stood at the helm, steering The Gauntlet. I looked over the horizon, giving a sigh. Taking in the salty sea air. The day was hot and humid. More so than I had planned on when I woke this morning. We had been on our way for Port Royal since yesterday in the early morning. I followed The Pearl, keeping somewhat of a distance but sure not to fall behind. I continued to wear Jack's hat; I hadn't yet decided to give it back yet. I smiled to myself for commandeering his hat; it did keep the sun out of my eyes. He'd just have to get a new one.

"Storm AHO!" Lefty yelled from the crow's nest.

"Great." I said, noticing The Pearl slowing down. I wondered what was going on. The ships came to a slow stop, I pulled The Gauntlet aside The Pearl, I walked over to the rail, leaning over it.

"What's going on Jack?" I yelled over to him

"This storm is going to be bad!" he yelled back.

"So, we must continue on the trip!" I yelled

"No, we need to take shelter in one of the many caves. It's worse than it looks."

"How can ye be so sure?!" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips. I heard thunder rumble in the distance.

"Just trust me for once, eh!"

"Fine! Where should we go?"

"Follow The Pearl!"

"Well, I figured on that much." I muttered to myself, going back to the helm.

"Get ready to move!" I yelled to my crew. I watched them scurry around. "We got a storm coming, prepare for it, ye all know what to do!"

"Aye Captain." They said in unison, quickly getting to work. I looked over the calm water that laid before us, in complete confusion. This didn't seem so bad. Jack must be out of his tree. We continued a steady course for a cave to hide in. Suddenly the wind picked up, sending my auburn hair flying in every direction. The wind violently shook The Gauntlet. My eyes went wide.. Maybe I was wrong about this storm. I watched the waves crash against the bow of the ship violently as the masts flapped in the wind. We anchored in a bay; a cave laid a few feet from shore. The men laid a plank from The Pearl to The Gauntlet. I watched Jack sway, his hands shifting from side to side as he walked across. For a split moment I wished he would fall in, how funny would that be? I walked down the stairs that lead back to deck. I met Jack halfway through.

"What's going on?" I questioned, concern running across my face

"Hurricane." He said simply

"Hurricane? Are ye sure? How do ye know?" I questioned

"I can feel it in the air." He said, his hands practically dancing around him.

"Ye have got to be kidding me, feel it?"

"Aye, not kidding, luv. It's going to hit hard."

"What shall we do with the prisoners?" I questioned.

"Bring them along, wouldn't want them to get any stupid ideas while we are away." He stated.

"How do ye plan on moving and watching 25 prisoners?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest

"It's easier than ye think." He grinned.

"We don't have that many shackles." I pointed out, in a matter of fact sort of way.

"Aye, but we have rope."

"Oh I know how good rope works." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"'ave I ever givin ye reason not to trust me?" he asked, coming closer to my face and then backing off.

I shook my head. "No, but it doesn't seem like the smartest way to go about this."

The men gathered on deck, waiting for orders. I looked to Jack, figuring he would bark the orders. Within a few seconds his low voice chimed in.

"Alright, we are to go to shore and take cover from the storm. Bring the Commodore, and any ranking man in shackles, the rest tied with rope. Tie em tight enough their circulation barely gets through. Secure all lines and anything that could blow around."

"Aye, Captain." Both crews shouted in unison. "And bring plenty of rum and food, don't know how long its going to take for this storm to pass!" he yelled, "Get to it now, scabbard dogs!!!"

The crews nodded and went on their way, knowing exactly what to do.

"Come, let's go to shore." Jack said, holding out his hand.

I pushed it away.

"I'm going to be the last one off, make sure everything goes right." I told him He nodded.

"Aye, sounds like a good idea."

I smiled slightly. "I know, after all I did come up wit it." I watched the sky turn a dark black; the wind tore violently at my bare skin. It felt as if someone was sticking pins into my flesh. Jack had already taken shelter, as promised, I was the last to leave. I stepped onto shore, off of the rowboat. The sky had given way to the rain. The rain pelted down on everything. As little pieces of ice began to fall from the sky. Lefty, Gibbs, and myself ran into the cave. I sighed, looking out the entryway. I watched as pieces of ice and rain came violently down. The wind gusted violently. This was by far the worst storm I had ever seen. I watched the two ships rock back and forth in swift motions. The wind picked up the tiny rowboat we had just gotten off of and sending it a few feet away. It crashed it into the large sharp rocks, which were filled with sand and algae. I watched it break on contact, the wood shattering all over the land. I jumped slightly from the sound.

"Holy shit.." I commented to myself as I looked over at Gibbs who was equally stunned.

As the wind shifted I felt the water against my skin, sending a shiver through me. We walked into the cave further. It was rather large. It was lit with various torches that had been placed just right so enough light could be seen. The Commodore and his men sat on the left side of the rather dark cave, against a large rock wall. They had been secured from what I could tell. Jack's crew as well as my own sat across from them on the other wall, they watched our prisoners intently. My lip curled as I walked past the Commodore, I wanted to run him through right here and now. I walked over to Jack who was perched on a large rock; his legs were resting in front of him. His right arm casually resting on his right knees. He held a bottle of rum in his right hand.

"How long do ye think this will last?" I asked, crawling on the rock and sitting next to him.

"A few days, few hours, who really knows?" he shrugged

I sighed, well this sucked. What was there to do being stuck in a cave, worrying about the prisoners getting loose? I didn't like the fact that we had taken them off of the ships. We should have left them there. So what if a few of them would die or get sick. It didn't bug me. I pulled my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, until I felt Jack tap my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked, looking to him.

"I just wanted to see if ye were sleeping." He said with a half smile.

"Nope, not sleeping." I said.

The loud rumble of thunder shook the entire cave. It was enough to chill me to my core. I always liked storms, the fury and passion that laid behind them. But, this, I had never seen anything quite like this. A hurricane was nothing to play around with. I knew that, but curiosity got the best of me. I stood, starting slowly toward the entrance.

"Where are ye going?" Jack asked I turned on my heel, my hair flying around me.

"To see what's going on outside."

"I don't think that is a very wise idea, luv. Wait until it's over."

"I want to see the damage that is being done." I whined

"Ye can wait until it's over."

I shook my head. "No it can't."

"It can, going out now would be rather... stupid." He said, putting his hands together.

He jumped down off of his perch and began to walk toward me.

"I don't care." I said simply, turning on my heel once again. I walked toward the entrance, feeling the affects on my hurt leg; I began to limp a tiny bit. I brushed it off and tried to walk normal but to no avail. Jack followed me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Is yer leg okay?"

"Aye, its fine. I'm fine."

"Ye don't look to be fine." He commented

I turned my head slightly, throwing a dirty look his direction. Walking right into a wall that stuck out a little to far. "Oww." Was all that could be heard as I rubbed my forehead.

I heard Jack chuckle slightly.

"It's not funny."  
  
"That's why ye have to be watching where yer going." He commented.

"If I wanted yer opinion I would 'ave asked for it, savvy?" I stopped at the entry to the cave. The sun had begun to set; it was barely visible as the clouds covered it once again. The sky had turned to a dark black as I watched the flashes of lightning. It was so beautiful to watch the lightning but at the same time it was so deadly. I felt Jack standing closely behind me. I watched the waves crash onto the shore, with such force that it could kill on contact. I very loud crack of thunder echoed through the cave, startling me. I jumped backwards, right into Jack's arms. I stood in front of him, my back to his chest. I let out a small sigh of relief. It was very comforting sometimes too have him there.

"Ye okay, luv?" he questioned

"Fine, it just startled me a little is all." I said giving a half smile.

I felt Jack's arms wrap protectively around my waist as I leaned my back against his chest.

"I wont let anything happen to ye. I promise."

I nodded slightly. "I know that."

A yawn escaped from my lips, I had grown tired sitting around doing practically nothing.

"Come, ye need some rest. I suspect that cut on yer leg is making ye tired early these days." Jack said, pulling me back toward the middle of the cave. I stayed in his arms; I turned around in his arms and looked up at him.  
  
"Aye, I am tired." I said, yawning yet again.

He smiled slightly, barely showing his gold-capped teeth.

"Come, get sum rest, ye will need It." he said, placing a small kiss on my cheek.

I nodded, knowing he was right and not in the mood to argue. He released the grip he had on my waist as we headed back into the middle of the cave. Jack took a seat back on his perch he had chosen hours ago. I climbed onto it, sitting next to him. Feeling drowsy my head nodded as I began to drift unwillingly to sleep. My head fell on Jack's shoulder as I feel into a deep sleep. He smiled slightly and lifted my head, placing it in his lap. I curled myself into a ball almost instantly, a small smile on my face. I felt Jack's long fingers stroke my hair, as I fell into a deep sleep.


	28. Have I Gone Soft?

Chapter 28  
"Have I Gone Soft?"  
  
I woke to the feeling that someone was watching me. Jack's comforting presence had seemed to vanish. I hadn't opened my eyes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know who was hovering over me. My eyes shot open; my blood ran cold when I realized just who was standing over me. I stood, eyeing him sending a glare at him. Norrington stood before me, a grin on his face. My mind instantly trailed to where Jack was, and how the Commodore had gotten loose. My eyes trailed to a man who was trying to untie the rest, Norrington's accomplice. I quickly grabbed a dagger from my boot, throwing it with a precise aim. It wedged into the man's back, I watched his body fall to the floor with a thud. I directed my attention back to Norrington.

"How the 'ell did ye manage this one?" I questioned, my eyes beginning to glaze over at the thought of killing him right then and there.

"That's not any of your business." Norrington grinned.

I pulled my sword, noticing Jack passed out from drinking a little too much rum, lying on the cold stone floor. My eyes trailed back to Norrington. How easy it would be to just run him through and leave him in a cold puddle of his own blood. Norrington's sword came up, heading toward my mid section, I blocked it. Sending him flying off of the large perch back to the floor. He quickly gained his composure and stood. I jumped down, landing on my feet. The pains in my leg running over my face after I landed. My adrenaline began to run, sending any feeling of pain from my body.

"As I 'ave said all along, yer a foolish man." I commented, a mischievous twinkle coming to my eyes.

"Not at all."

I put my right hand on the hilt of my sword, pulling it from its sheath. I eyed Norrington, but how was I to kill him, the words lingered in my mind that we had to keep him for ransom money. But, I felt at that very moment my life was on the line. Norrington's blade came up, he tried to cut my arm but I blocked it, the power of our blades connecting shaking through my body. I took a step back as Norrington took a step forward with an evil grin playing on his lips. I shook off the shake that had run through my body slightly. My eyes glared at Norrington, they had glazed over at the thought of killing him. I tried to stab him through the opening he had left; he blocked it with a chuckle.

"You can't beat me." He reminded me

"Oh I know I can. Only takes a little effort." I grinned, slicing his arm from his left elbow to his wrist.

He growled as blood began to trickle out.  
  
"You stupid bitch."

"Oh such language." I grinned

"At least you have confidence, its rare in pirates."

I eyed him once again, I growled, every pirate had confidence. We stood toe to toe, I would swing and he would block. He took a swing and I would block. I punched him square in the jaw in the perfect opening. He stepped back, a look of hate filling his eyes. A fire ran through my eyes as I kicked him in the stomach. However, I came too confident thinking I had him beat. He stood straight, kicking the sword from my hand. My breathing became faster as he backed me up to the wall. I felt the tall stonewall behind me with my hands. My eyes went wide, fear was shown for a few seconds, but then was replaced by hate.

"Wha are ye going to do, Commodore?" I questioned, I felt the sword jab into my neck, a small mouth of blood trickling down it. I was breathing quickly, trying to think of a way out of this. My mind silently cursing everyone for drinking too much and sleeping. My lip curled at the thought that I would die at his hand. I closed my eyes for a short moment and then opened them again. The Commodore stood firmly in front of me, an evil grin on his lips. A fire inside him that I had rarely seen in such high-ranking men.

"I'm going to tell you something, I know you care for Jack Sparrow, but know this, he doesn't care about anything but himself. He's probably just using you to get what he wants. After that, he'll leave you on some island." My eyes ran cold; he had no right to say anything like that to me. What went on between Jack and myself was nobody's business beside ours. "Its such a shame, to kill a beautiful woman as yourself. But, oh well."

I watched his hand come up, his blade coming closely to my neck. I heard a shot being fired; I stood confusion running over my futures. The Commodore's blood on my face and neck. I swallowed hard, the fear leaving my eyes as I watched his blade fall. The Commodore fell forward on me. I quickly pushed him backwards; he stumbled and fell to the ground with a dull thud. My breath had caught in my throat, my eyes searched for the one who shot and did him in. I found Jack, standing from the spot he had been sleeping. The pistol was still smoking as he dropped it to his side. "Nobody touches me luv."

My hand came up to feel the blood that had splattered on me. I closed my eyes and sunk to the floor. My knees to my chest, my hands covering my eyes as I rested it on my knees. I had finally begun to breathe again. I felt Jack's presence next to me. I lifted my head, opening my eyes. I looked at the fallen Commodore, his face was pale, his eyes still open as he laid in the pool of blood, two feet away from me. I looked over to Jack who was kneeling next to me. I tried to speak but couldn't. Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me up, I looked him in the eyes.

"Thank ye." I said softly

He nodded.

"Like I said, nobody touches ye. Well except me." he grinned

I chuckled, slightly and shook my head.

"Get rid of the body, I can't stand to look at him." I told Jack, he nodded and walked over to wake Lefty and Ana Maria.

He ordered them to take the body outside. They quickly nodded and did as they were told. I looked at Jack.

"Are ye sure its such a bright idea to send them out there?" I questioned, concern running over my face.

"Aye, they are not going to far. Juss far enough." He grinned I nodded, Jack had returned to his perch, with me next to him. I started at the puddle of blood that still remained even though the body was now gone.  
  
"Captain's, Captains!!" Lefty shouted as he came running back in, soaked from the torrential rains that pounded the shore.

"What is it?" Jack Asked Jumping to his feet.

"It's Ana Maria...she's.. She's gone." He said, stopping dead in his tracks. I looked up at Jack from where I was sitting, stopping at his chest with a small grin as I met his eyes.

"What ye mean she's gone?" Jack questioned

"We took the body out a strong wind came, I couldn't see anything, and the next thing I knew.. She was gone."

I sighed, feeling a small ounce of guilt.. Oh sure I hated her with my whole being. But her to die out here like this? It was partly my fault for having fallen asleep, but the men. The men should have been watching the prisoners, why were they not?

"What are we going to do?" I asked Jack shrugged.

"We stay 'ere. She's resourceful, shell find 'er way back. We can't afford to lose anyone else."

I nodded. I leaned my back against the stonewall. My mind trailed back to what Norrington had said. "When he's done wit ye he'll leave ye on some island." I instantly looked at Jack, my eyes wide. Upon feeling my eyes on him, he quickly looked at me.

"What it is, luv?"

"Juss something, the Commodore had said."

"Which is?"

"Never mind, its nothing." I lied.

"Ye sure?" I nodded quickly.

"Aye, sure."

I looked away at the other prisoners. Norrington's words continued to flow through my mind. Was it true? When Jack was finished with me, he'd maroon me? Damn, I think I've gone soft. Such words wouldn't have fazed me. That was it; I had to get back to the old me. The stubborn me, the one who didn't care about what anyone said or did. This was final.


	29. Childish Behaviors

Since the site was down yesterday I have two chappys to post.. YAY.. this outta keep you all happy fer now :o) hehe.. Thank you all so much for reviewing.. You guys are great!!!

Chapter 29  
"Childish Behaviors"  
  
I sat on the perch, moving my leg about. The stiffness of it was starting to get to me. Even though every time I'd move it, I'd instantly feel the pain shoot through it. I winced slightly but continued to move it. I hated second guessing wither or not Jack loved me. But, taking in what the Commodore told me I couldn't help but wonder if it was true. After all, deep down Jack and I we are pirates. I could feel Jack sitting beside me, the arm of his white shirt barely touching the bare skin of my right arm. I pushed the tip of Jack's hat down over my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"Aye, I forgot 'bout that." Jack said I looked over at him, confusion running over my face.

I pushed the hat up a little as I looked at him.

"Forgot about what?" I questioned

"Me hat, ye still haven't returned It." he said, pointing to it dramatically.

I smiled slightly. "That's 'cause I 'avent decided to give it back yet."

"Well, now would be the right time I think." He said, his right hand coming up as he tried to grab for it. I moved to my left slightly.

"Oh no ye don't, it's mine." I said, shifting to move further away just in case.

"Aw come on, luv. Can I have it back?" he asked, as he tried his hardest to give me the puppy dogface.

I looked over at him. "Don't pout, it doesn't suit ye." I laughed

He held out his hand. "Me hat, please?"

I bit my lower lip. "No."

"Please?" He whined

I scooted closer to Jack a smile playing on my lips. I pushed it away as I moved closer to him. His brows instantly wrinkled as his curiosity grew. "Gullible." I said softly, my fingers running over his jaw line.

"Aye, luv?"

I bit my lower lip, trying not to laugh at him. "Don't whine it doesn't suit ye either."

"I'm not whining." He said sitting up straighter

A smile played on my lips as I looked at him. "Then what was.. pleeasse?" I asked in pure mock.

"I wasn't whining." He stated again I chuckled slightly.

"I think ye were."

"Was not." He said turning his back to me. Crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I raised a brow; he sure did act funny over the smallest things sometimes. I shook my head, eyeing his back with a small grin. "Well, if yer gonna act like a child, I'm goin...." At that moment I tried to stand, it felt like a fire shot through my leg. I slipped as I tried to grab my leg from the pain, falling over the side of the perch that was thankfully only 5 ft high. Gibbs stood beneath me, obviously trying to catch me. He caught me in his arms but we both toppled over. My head was spinning; I tried to refocus the room, blinking over and over. I noticed a lot of weight on me. I laid on my stomach wondering who was laying on me and why. (a/n thanks shauna 4 this line hehe)

"Watch that first step, luv.. It's a Norrington." Jack grinned standing atop his perch.

'A Norrington?' I thought to myself..

"A bitch." Jack explained himself.

"Ass hole." I muttered under my breath as I shook my head slightly a small chuckle escaping my lips. Feeling Gibbs stand 'finally' I thought to myself.

He wondered around, his head reeling. I lay on the cold stone floor, my arms at my side. I knew if I stood at this moment I would get dizzy and probably fall over again. I heard Jack jump from his little perch and walk toward me in his normal uneven matter. The beads and coins in his hair jingling as he walked toward me. I watched his scuffed boots approach me. He stood over me. I looked up his boots, to his legs, to his chest 'damn I'm supposed to be mad at him' I retorted as my eyes came to his face. A cocky smirk from ear to ear.

"'avin fun there?" he questioned.

I looked him, gaining a cocky grin of my own. I rolled onto my back. I grabbed onto his boot, pulling it out from under him he lost his balance and to my dismay, or pleasure.. Hadn't decided.. He fell completely on top of me. His chest was now lying across mine; He turned his head to look at me a grin on his lips

"If ye wanted me to lay on top of ye luv, all ye had to do was ask, ye should know that by now."

I sighed slightly and rolled my eyes. "Aye, I know that. Now if ye would be so kind, yer crushing me."

He chuckled and stood, pulling me up with him. He pulled me to him. My chest flush with his. I stood for a moment looking in his dark, kohl rimmed eyes. I pulled away quickly and eyed him.

"I'm still mad at ye."

"For what, I did nothing." He shrugged a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth I thought about it for a second, crap, he had me there. If I was mad I certainly couldn't remember why somehow I had become distracted.

"I'm the one who should be mad." He stated

"For what?"

"Ye took me 'at and won't give it back."

"Yer gonna get mad over a hat? Besides, ye couldn't stay mad at me Captain Jack Sparrow." I grinned

"I definitely could." He said, in a sure of himself sort of way

I shook my head "no ye can't."

"Wanna place a wager on that?" he grinned

"Sure, I wager ye will give in first." I grinned, pulling some shillings from my pocket.

Gibbs came running up. "My money's on Ravenica."

I chuckled whole-heartedly at the dirty look Jack threw at Gibbs.

"Yer so cute when yer angry, Gullible."

He rolled his eyes, but upon realizing what I said he grinned.

"Wait, I'm mad at ye." He said, the grin disappearing as he swayed in his normal manner off.

I shook my head as I watched him walk away. Oh sure, I wasn't mad at him in anyway but I could act mad... couldn't I? Aye I could, I'm a woman after all. I smiled to myself eyeing Jack one last time; shaking my head I climbed back on top of the perch. I sat down and watched the prisoners pondering what to do with them, now that the commodore was out of the way.


	30. MY RUM!

Happy B-day Captainme! i just saw the review hehe.. i'll dedicate this chapter to captainme for her birthday :) hehe.. I cant belive how long this chapter ended up being. i hope everyone enjoys it!

Chapter 30  
"MY RUM!"  
  
I looked over to Jack, I was curious as to what we were mad about. I still couldn't figure it out. I stood, climbed down off of the perch and walked over to him. Well, more like hobbled over to him, my leg was killing me. He sat on the floor, against the wall. I sat next to him; he didn't move or even look at me. I looked down and tugged at the rag that was wrapped around my leg. Noticing fresh blood surfacing, I must have reopened it when I fell. I ignored it, knowing I would have to change the bandage later. Obviously he was giving me the cold shoulder he hadn't said anything yet. I felt as if we were in an uncomfortable silence, however he seemed to feel very comfortable with not talking to me.

"Jack." I said softly

"Aye?" he asked

"What are we fighting 'bout?" I questioned He looked over at me. His eyes went up as he thought about it.

"Ye don't know, do ye?" I asked, giving a smug smile He shrugged.

"How can ye be mad if ye don't know what yer mad at?" I questioned

"I can be mad if I feel like it."

"But, ye don't even know what yer mad at."

"Do to!"

"Then what?" I questioned crossing my arms across my chest, eyeing him.

"Yea like I'm going to tell ye."

I smacked my forehead. "Ye sound like a woman now."

He jaw practically dropped to the floor at my rather blunt statement. My hand dropped to my side.

"This is ridiculous Jack! Now were fighting because neither of us knows why were mad at one another."

"I do know why I'm mad." He stated in a matter-of-fact sort of way

I eyed him, confusion running across my face. "Enlighten me please."

"Nope, 'ave to figure that out on yer own."

"Why do ye have to be so difficult?" I questioned

"Cause its so much fun." He winked I sighed, beginning to feel angry. I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"now I remember why ye irritate me!"

"I'm not irritating."

"oh really? Well maybe not in yer little world, but to me... well.. yer irritating the crap out of me.. ye... yee..." I became very frustrated at my loss of words; I stood in a huff and walked away. I stopped dead in my tracks, hearing Jack chuckle. I didn't bother to turn around. "And wipe that smirk off of yer face."

I decided I need a drink; rum seemed perfect at the moment. Something to forget the fact that Jack was mad at me for no reason and now I was mad at him for him just being an ass. I walked across the stone floor, there had to be at least a hundred empty rum bottles floating around on the floor. I put my hand in the crate, my hand searching.. Searching.. My eyes went wide.. The crate was empty? I practically dashed over to the wall to grab the torch that had been lit since we arrived. I ran the light over the crate, looking inside.

"Where's the rum??" I questioned, in a very stern tone.

Jack came running up behind me, looking in the crate. "No rum?"

"No rum, it's gone!!" I yelled, looking over at him. "Why is the rum gone?"

"That's my line." He stated. "And aye, why is the rum gone?"

"Because we drank it?" I asked, rather sarcastically. "Damn, Anyone got a bottle of rum left? I WANT it!" I turned on my heel, searching the crews that had been combined together. I raised a brow. "NOW!" I demanded.

Lefty came running up, bottle in hand. "'Ere ye go, last one.. Drink it with care, eh...."

Before he could finish whatever he had been babbling about, I snatched it from his hand. Uncorking the bottle. Instantly smelling the sweet aroma I grinned to myself.. My bottle. I put it to my lips, waiting for the refreshing feeling of the warm liquid pouring down my throat. But, my moment was short stopped by Jack's hand coming up and snatching the bottle before I could even get a drop. I growled in my throat as I looked over at him, taking a very generous swig. He lowered the bottle to his side, with a sigh. "Good rum." He stated I snatched the bottle from his hand.

"MY RUM!" I said, taking a swig. I held it protectively in my arms. "MINE.. Get it.. M.. I...N...E!" I yelled

He chuckled

I eyed him, what was so funny; I was only declaring that it was mine. I took another swig, placing it back protectively in my arms. Jack's hand came up as he went to take it. I backed away slowly. Hadn't I made it clear that it was mine?

"Just a small drink?" he questioned, his hands coming up, his fingers moving slighty as he leaned closer to me. "After all, its our last bottle."

"No!" I yelled, turning on my heel.

Jack followed me I quickened my pace, going absolutely nowhere. I came to the other end of the cave; I turned on my heel once again, coming face to face with Jack. I gave him a deathly glare; no way he was getting his hands on my rum! I could feel the eyes of the crews and prisoners on us, we had become very good entertainment to them I guessed. I cradled the bottle of rum in my right arm, putting a death-grip on it. There was no way in hell I was letting it go. Jack stood before me, his eyes seemed to glow in the light of the torches. I loved and hated when he looked at me like that. He took a step toward me, I stepped back. He took a few more steps toward me, which I quickly stepped back. I was now against the opposite wall of the cave, I eyed him, I knew what he wanted. Not that he was going to get it as I tightened my grip on my bottle.

"Gullible." I said, smiling as sweetly as possible.

"yes, luv?" he asked, our bodies almost touching. I couldn't be this close to him right now. I'd go crazy.

I looked into his eyes and continued to smile sweetly at him. "What do ye want?"

"Rum!" he said, giving a trademark grin

I watched as tried to step closer to me. I smiled slowly. "And maybe a kiss?" he grinned

I bit my lower lip, why did he heave to say that. Somehow I could feel he knew just how to get to me. he leaned in closer. I leaned up, putting my lips close to his ear, barely brushing it.

"To bad yer not getting any." I smirked, brushing past him.

I began to walk toward the other end of the cave. Feeling the eyes of everyone on me. I stopped, looking from my left to the prisoners, to my right to the crew. I continued to look back and froth. Giving each and every one of them a 'what are you looking at asshole smirk.' I continued to walk threw, trying to figure out where I would end up, there was nowhere to go. I knew this. I was trapped in a small cave and I couldn't walk back and forth all night. I heard Jack's footsteps behind me; he followed me like a puppy dog. I went to take a step on my right leg, suddenly there was shooting pain. My eyes went wide; I knew what was coming next. I fell face forward onto the stone floor.

'Great, this is becoming a habit' I thought to myself.

My bottle of rum fell from my hands, and rolled away from me. Making a small 'clink' sound as it hit the wall. I instantly looked to Jack who eyed me. We both sprinted for it at the same time. How sad was this? Two pirates fighting over the last bottle of rum, however I didn't care. I heard chuckles come from the men as I held the top half of the bottle and Jack held the bottom. "Mine." I stated simply

Jack shook his head. "Nope not anymore."

"Let go!" I yelled, trying to pull it toward me, falling back onto my ass. Jack was stronger than me and it began to pull toward him.

"See the bottle wants me..." Jack smiled. "Who could blame it?"

"It doesn't want ye." I stated, pulling the bottle with all of my might toward me.

'Alright this isn't going to work, he's stronger than ye are.. Ye need a better plan.' I thought to myself. I would never admit to Jack that he was stronger than me, no way no how. My knuckles began to turn white as my death-grip turned as tight as possible.

'Okay, there's a way out of this, I'll loose the bet' I pondered. 'Oh who cares about a damn bet? I want rum!' my mind screamed.

I let my muscles relax as Jack who decided to pull extra hard at that moment, toppled over, pulling me right on him. The bottle between our chests as I laid on top of him. Our death-grips stayed tight on the last bottle of Rum. "Don't spill it." I warned He gave a smug smile.

"Are ye givin' in?" he questioned

I looked down at him. "No, I juss want what's mine."

"Yer not getting it, luv."

"Who said that's what I wanted?" I questioned, giving him a seductive smile, and a suggestive look. I released my right hand, unwillingly from the bottle. I ran my fingertips over Jack's jaw line. I watched a grin sprawl across his face. I pulled myself closer to him. I looked down into his deep brown, coal-rimmed eyes. I leaned down ever so slowly, placing a soft kiss on his lips. I felt one of his hands release the bottle and came up to roam the bare skin on the top of my back, it sent shivers down my spine. I smiled slightly..

'One hand gone' I thought to myself. I deepened the kiss, hoping his other hand would release it as well. With in moments his other hand released the bottle and snaked around my waist.

'Flaw in plan, liking this way to much' I thought to myself. 'Now to get out of his grip'

I pulled back and looked at him, a playful grin coming to my mouth. I looked him over. Before he could react, I quickly stood and dashed over to the perch, pulling my now throbbing leg, but hand with the bottle of rum over to my perch. I sat down and gave an exasperated sigh. That was actually harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Hey! Ye took me rum!" Jack yelled, standing up.

I gave my best evil smirk. "Correction Jack, Me Rum!"

I watched him walked toward me. he climbed the perch and sat next to me.

"I'm taking over the perch to!" I said, trying to push him away

"No yer not, twas mine first."

I gave a sigh.. I looked over at him. "We argue over stupid things don't we?"

He laughed slightly. "Aye, gives us entertainment I'd suspect."

"Okay we share this last bottle, EQUALLY." I said, putting as much emphasis on equally as possible.

He nodded. "Aye, equally."

I brought the bottle to my lips, downing my half straightaway. I flinched a little as the hot liquid ran down my throat. Jack watched me, his jaw slightly hung. I handed him the bottle

"'ere's yer half." I smiled.

"Why thank ye." He grinned. "Ah.. RUM!" he said, downing the other half of the bottle almost as quick as I had downed my half.

"What shall we do now?" I questioned

"I can think of something." He grinned evilly, his mischievous presence making its self known.

"We aren't doing that here."

"Why not?"

"To many eyes."

"I don't care." He grinned

"Aye, I realize that. But, were not doing that here."

He sighed, "tell me of something better to do."

I looked down at my leg, fresh blood coming from my bandage.

"I'm going to change my bandage."

"Ooh I can help." He grinned, eyeing my tan thigh. I rolled my eyes, if he got his hands on me now.. There would be no stopping what I might do.

"I think I can handle it." I said, more reluctantly than anything I liked his callused hands on my body. But, my little stupid voice inside said not here.. So damn.. Not here.

"Are ye sure, luv?" he questioned with a small smile

"I'm sure." I slowly took the bandage off of my leg; Jack had grabbed another one from the supplies and sat next to me. The problem came when I had a rather difficult time reaching past my knee and keeping the bandage tight. Jack looked rather willing to help, drooling as he looked at my leg. I sighed; I couldn't do it by myself. Well I could but it wouldn't be right. I sighed, throwing my leg over Jack's legs.

I handed him the bandage. "Alright ye do it, since ye seem to think ye can do it better."

"Aye I can!" he grinned, running his fingers over my leg and thigh, which sent shivers though my whole body.

I had to remember 'to many men in here... to many men in here...' I thought to myself.. 'Cant let him get me worked up'

I swallowed hard. I managed to make it though; But Jack's continuing habit with running his fingers over my leg was starting to get to me. As soon as he was done I practically ripped it from his grasp.

"Thank ye." I said simply "

Yer welcome." He grinned.

I looked down; just about ever man in the place was staring at us.

"Don't worry boys, Jack isn't getting lucky tonight." I smirked

I looked over at Jack who had a look of hurt in his eyes as he frowned. I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Maybe when we are in more.. Privacy."

He smirked. "Good enough for me."

I nodded. Feeling rather tired from running around with a bandaged wound. "I'm goin to sleep." I stated I pushed Jacks hat over my forehead and closed my eyes, a smile coming to my face at the thought of us getting out of this cave and back onto the sea.


	31. Loss of a Luv

okay i know this chapter is sad.. warns everyone now lol.. juss a small little author note today, im busy workin on the next chapter. thanks to all the great reviews i got for the last 2 chapters though!

Chapter 31  
"Loss of a Luv"  
  
I woke and opened my eyes. My head was resting on Jack's shoulder, his left arm around me. I sat on his lap; I looked around, wondering how I ended up in his lap. I felt a calm that I hadn't felt in days. Was the storm actually over now? I debated between going and checking or staying with Jack. I looked at his sleeping form his face was calm and relaxed. I could hear his deep even breaths.

Then I noticed something, I rose a brow, "'e stole me hat!" I whispered. "Jack?"

Which got no reply, only his head falling to rest on my shoulder and burrow into my neck. I could feel his breath against my neck. I sighed, as good as that felt, I wanted to get back to my ship. I poked him softly in the ribs.

"Jack?" I whispered again I looked from side to side, wondering if anyone had noticed the predicament I was in. Nope no one was looking at me. I grinned slightly, my left hand ever so slowly coming up, reaching for his hat. I chuckled evilly every so lightly. My fingertips grazed his hat. My fingers moving slightly, like Jack's usually did.

'I've got to stop spending so much time with him.' I thought as I noticed my fingers moving. Out of completely nowhere Jack's hand shot up, grabbing my wrist. A gasp escaped my lips; I calmed myself and looked Jack straight in the eyes. "Ye scared the shit out of me! Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, luv. I just didn't want ye to steal me 'at, again."

"I didn't steal it in the first place." I protested, trying to get my wrist free from his grip. "But, we have a whole other issue at hand."

"What's that?" he asked, curiosity running over his features

"How is it that I ended up in your lap?" I questioned, my brows furrowed.

He grinned slightly as he thought it over, running the fingers of his right hand over his moustache. It seemed as if he had gotten lost in thought.

"Well?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well, ye just climbed up in me lap and went to sleep!" he grinned, showing his gold teeth

I eyed him. "That has to be the worst lie I 'ave ever 'eard in all me years!"

"Not a lie, luv. Truth!" he grinned I rolled my eyes, standing up slowly.

"Where ye be goin off to?" Jack asked, looking up at me

"To see if the storm is over."

"I'm coming too." He said, standing up

He followed me toward the entrance of the cave. I looked at Jack before exiting slowly, as he followed. A smile spread across my lips, the sun was beating down on the shore.

"It's finally over." I breathed

"Aye, finally over. I'll get the crew so we can get off this damn island." Jack stated before turning on his heel and walking back into the cave.

I walked out further, looking at the discarded pieces of wood and trees that had fallen from the storm's force. I wondered if my ship still remained. I walked closer to the shore, the men came running out yelling something fierce as they rejoiced to get back to sea. My eyes searched for The Gauntlet, over the calm waters.

"So ye are juss planning to leave me on this island?" I heard a voice yell

I turned on my heel, finding Ana Maria walking toward me. Her clothes were torn and she was still soaked from being out in the storm. Her hair was a big tangled mess.

"The thought did cross me mind." I said under my breath.

She stood in front of me, a fire in her eyes. "Why didn't ye send anyone after me?"

"Ye fell behind, ye were left behind. We had the code to consider."

"I don't care, I was stranded out here by meself."

"So what? Ye should 'ave known better."  
  
"Yer the one who sent Lefty and meself out into the storm!" she yelled, coming closer to my face I stood straighter, wondering where she got the incentive to talk to me in such a way.

"Ye know what, ye know the code, its not me fault ye got lost in the storm! Lefty made it back, and don't ye ever raise yer voice to me!"  
  
"I can if I want, yer not me captain!" She yelled back

I kept my face free of all emotion. "Is that so? Well last I remember I AM the captain, Jack's authority is just as good as mine! Ye have no right to undermine me authority!"

She growled in her throat, as she looked me over. "If yer a captain, yer not a very good one." She Stated

"What?" I questioned

"Yer ship its gone, gone to sea." She stated, a smug grin coming across her face.

My eyes went wide with confusion. She was just trying to screw with my mind, my ship wasn't gone it was sitting out at sea. I gave her a deathly glare.

"And I know why yer ship is gone, ye want to take over The Pearl. In order to do that, ye had to get rid of yer ship to go back to living on The Pearl."

My blood ran cold as I looked at her, my eyes shooting daggers at her. "If I wanted to take over The Pearl don't ye think I would 'ave done it by now? And Since when are ye so worried about Jack? Are ye upset because ye happen to think I stopped him from goin after ye?" My lips came together in thought. "Or are ye jealous because he has taken a liking to me and still doesn't notice ye."

Ana Maria's face turned red, as the fire in her eyes grew wild, the next thing I knew she tackled me to the ground. She sat practically on top of me, sending a fist to connect square with my jaw. Lefty and Gibbs tore her from my body. I quickly stood.

"What the bloody 'ell is goin on here?" Jack yelled, stomping angrily as he came to stand between Ana Maria and myself.

"Well, yer little crew member here is under minding my authority and tried to harm me." I stated, wondering how Jack was going to handle this. "If it were up to me, id leave her here."

"Jack would never let ye do that!" Ana Maria yelled, trying to break free from Gibbs and Lefty.

I looked at her, having enough of her outbursts. I walked over to her, an evil smile playing on my lips. I clenched my fist as hard as possible. "Don't ye ever accuse me of anything, I'll beat ye and leave ye to die. I'm also sure Jack won't 'ave any problems wit that. As I have told ye before, Jack sees ye as nothing but a crewmember. He doesn't see ye as a woman." I stated

"Yer not a woman either, ye are a raunchy man want to be!"

That was it I had enough of this. I punched her as hard as I could, my fist connecting with her cheek, I watched her head snap backwards and then up enough to glare at me.

"That's going to leave a mark." Gibbs smirked

"Take her to the brig!!" He yelled, looking at her with disgust.

I sighed and watched Ana Maria be taken away.

"Wonder what's gotten into her." I said, watching Lefty and Gibbs pull her along.

"Who knows." Jack said with a shrug.

My eyes became wide as I thought about what she had said, about The Gauntlet. I looked at Jack, my eyes wide as could be.

"What is it, luv?" he questioned, a look of concern coming to his eyes

"She was mumbling something, About The Gauntlet. Sounded like during the storm she had gone to the docks and let it be 'armed, and sent to the depths of the sea." I breathed, the confusion setting over my features once again.

"She wouldn't..." Jack trailed off as my eyes trailed back to the sea, looking for The Gauntlet. It had to be there, it just had to be. I swallowed hard, my eyes searching. I waded out to the water, figuring it may have come loose and drifted further out into the sea. I waded in the water; not wanting to believe my ship was gone. I felt tears sting at the back of my eyes as realization came over me. I felt something hit my leg; I looked down, picking up an old board. I flipped it over, it read "The Gauntlet" my breath caught in my throat, my luv, was gone. I noticed different sized pieces of wood floating onto shore. I dropped to my knees, my head in my hands; I closed my eyes tight, hoping it was only a dream. That I would wake from this nightmare and everything would be fine. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up at Jack, blinking away my tears.

"It's gone." I stated simply

He nodded slowly. "Aye, I'm sorry for yer loss."

"I can't believe she's gone, my life, Jack.. It's all gone."

I felt his hand come to rest on my right shoulder; I turned my head to look up at him. I sighed and looked back to the ocean, I hung my head. I didn't have the strength to deal with this right now. What was I to do? I was a captain without a ship.

"Come, luv. To The Pearl." He said softly.

"Right, to The Pearl." I said, giving a fake smile.

Hoping to cover up that my heart had just sunk into my stomach. We rowed the boats to The Pearl in silence. No one dared speak to me, knowing I was probably enraged. I felt the boat brush against The Pearl, knocking me out of my thoughts. I quickly climbed aboard The Pearl, half thankful that at least one ship was left behind. I watched as the men hauled the prisoners and Ana Maria below. I walked across the deck and to the captain's quarters, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. I closed the door behind me, putting my back to the door. I closed my eyes and sighed. My luv was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it.


	32. Drowning Sorrows

Chapter 32  
"Drowning Sorrows"  
  
I slowly made my way over to Jack's rum cabinet, hoping he kept at least a few bottles stashed away. Also, hoping they were not smashed in tiny pieces all over. I felt queasy and needed something to forget that my ship was at the mercy of the depths of the sea.

'Good 'ol Jack, leaving a few bottles stashed.' I thought as I grabbed one in each hand. I made my way over to the small table, which had shifted to the other end of the cabin. To lazy to move it back, I picked up a chair that had fallen over and sat it up straight. Sitting on it, I uncorked the bottle. I took a generous swig, downing almost half the bottle. I set my feet on the table and closed my eyes, I felt as if my life was over. I had nothing left my life, everything, it was gone. I took another drink, feeling the warm liquor fill my stomach. I sat with my back to the door, thinking about what had been lost.

I closed my eyes as a tear escaped my eyes and trailed down my cheek. Why was I being punished? Why was everything I had ever known gone? Another tear escaped, as my whole world continued to crash down. I eyed the rum bottle, downing another swig. I felt the affects of the liquor I just downed almost immediately. I was starting to feel a little better. I leaned the chair back on two legs. I heard the door open with a creak. I knew it was Jack, he had never learned to knock. I didn't expect him to knock on the door of his own cabin. I didn't turn around I didn't want him to see me in this state. My arm came up and wiped away the tears that had escaped, leaving the trails on my face. I put the bottle to my lips, taking another drink.

"Bloody 'ell this place is a mess." Jack commented as he walked around the table, pulling the other chair to the table.

My eyes stayed fixed on the rum bottle I held in my hand, resting it on my leg. We sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Neither of us knew what to say, or how to say it.

"I see ye 'ave found the rum." Jack commented, eyeing the bottle in my hand and the one on the table. I watched his hand come up out of the corner of my eye, as he took it for himself.

"Can I ask ye something?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the bottle

"Of course, luv."

"Ye ever feel like yer lost in the world? Like ye 'ave been sucked into a black hole and yer screaming and desperately trying to get out. But, ye only find no one is paying attention?" I asked, my eyes trailing up to meet his questioning gaze.

"What do ye mean, luv?" Jack asked

"Never mind." I said quickly, realizing I was about to pour my heart out. I couldn't show a weakness in front of Captain Jack Sparrow, I would probably never live it down.

"Are ye sure?" he questioned

"Aye, I am sure." I nodded.

I took another long, slow drink. Closing my eyes as the burning sensation filled my entire being. Now beginning to feel tipsy, I felt much better. I eyed Jack as he sat there staring across the table at me. I began to feel uncomfortable, shifting slightly in my seat. What did he want to do have a staring contest?

"What?" I questioned finally

"Nothing, juss thinking."

"About what?" I asked, raising a brow

"What we shall do with the prisoners."

"We?" I questioned

"Aye, yer as much captain of The Pearl as I am." He stated with a half smile "Ye shall remain a Captain of sorts, as I will. We will juss remain on the same ship."

"Are yes sure? I don't want to over step my boundaries, this is yer ship." He nodded. I smiled slowly.

"Thank ye, But, to the crew I will be their.. Second captain.. To everyone else who we see ye remain sole possessor of The Pearl, it's only rightful that it remains that way."

"Aye, sounds like an idea." He smirked. "I come up with the best ideas."

I chuckled slightly at his cockiness.

"Never a dull moment wit ye, Gullible."

"Do ye still have to call me gullible? I was anticipating ye would have gotten over that by now."

A small smile came to my lips. "I will never get sick of it, I have caught ye how many times now? Where ye have only gotten me what once?"

"What can I say? I can't help but be memorized by the woman before me. Can't blame me fer trying." He gave a charming smile, his eyes meeting mine.

"Yer relentless."

"Aye, I know this."

"How can ye be so sure of yerself all the time?" I questioned

"It's not all that 'ard, all it takes is a little practice."

"I'm sure ye have had plenty of that." I smirked

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned

"Whatever ye take it for."

There was a soft knock at the door, I eyed Jack, hearing whoever was at the door knock again.

"Aren't ye goin to get that?" I questioned, becoming annoyed with the growing pounding on the door.

"It's yer cabin too." He smirked

"COME IN!" I yelled, sick of the bounding.

Gibbs entered the cabin, a beam of sunlight shining through the door.

"Excuse me, Captain.... Jack.." he trailed off. "I need to speak wit ye, in private."

"Aye, in private." Jack repeated, coming to his feet. "I shall return, luv. Don't miss me to soon."

I rolled my eyes as he walked past me, the door closing behind them. I took another drink of rum, emptying the bottle.

'Crap.' I thought to myself. 'I don't feel like getting up'

A smirk came to my lips as I let my chair down; grabbing the bottle that Jack left which was half full. I leaned back on the chair, becoming lost in the many thoughts that ran through my head. From the loss of my ship to how Jack was being so sweet.

'I wonder what he wants.' I thought. 'I think that's more than obvious.'

I heard the door open once again, I didn't wish to question Jack as to what Gibbs had wanted. From the effects of the liquor, I really didn't give a crap. Jack stood behind me; I wondered what he was doing. I hung my head backward, over the top of the chair. Looking at him from an upside down view. The upside down view making the blood rush to my head I began to feel dizzy, losing my balance I felt backward with a thud, my arms flying about around me. I looked up at Jack from the floor; he quickly looked down at me from the piece of parchment he held in his hands. I heard him snicker as he looked down at me.

I smiled slightly. "I meant to do that."

"No ye didn't." he grinned

"Did to." I said stubbornly. "Now help me up."

"Ask nice."

I eyed him. "Why should I do such a thing? I am a pirate I don't ask nicely, I demand!"

"Because I said so." He grinned.

"Well, if yer going to be that difficult I'll just remain her on the floor, its quiet comfortable." I watched Jack shove the parchment in his pocket.

He walked slowly toward me, kneeling down next to me. "How much rum have ye drank, luv?"

"Umm.." I thought about it, I couldn't remember. "1 bottle." I said holding up two fingers with a smirk. "And what ever ye left in here..." I trailed off, holding the bottle up for him to see.

Jack shook his head, eyeing me. "So what yer trying to say is yer drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk.. I'm only.. Slightly buzzed." I grinned at my choice of words.

A chuckle escaped Jack's lips as he stepped over and held out his hand.

"What do ye want?" I asked

"Take me hand so I can help ye up."

"Oh! I fergot, sorry." I laughed, taking his hand.

Jack pulled me up. I stood unsteadily on my feet as I looked at him.

"Yer a very good looking man." I blurted out without thinking first.

His eyes went wide at my statement, but quickly subsided as a smirk came to his lips. "Thank ye, I get that often."

"Mmm I bet ye do." I said, a smirk of my own coming to my lips, as I looked him over. "Ye will have to excuse me, dear captain, my mind 'as seemed to slip in the gutter."

Jack laughed whole-heartedly at my statement; my eyes went up in wonder, until I realized what I had said. My right hand came and clasped hard around my mouth, my green eyes wide with embarrassment.

I tried hard not to laugh at myself for that statement. That was the last thing I would have said.... well had I been sober. My eyes looked around frantically, trying to find any way to break the tension I began to feel.

"No worries, luv." He grinned. "'appens to me too when I drink to much rum also."

I gave a nervous chuckle as he continued to laugh at my embarrassed expression. I bit my lower lip in thought, how did that just slip out?

"Aye, it happens to ye even when yer sober, I'd suspect."

He stopped laughing at me and eyed me. "Yea so?" he said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, shoving the rum bottled I had in my hand into his chest. "'ere drink up."

"Oh, don't mind if I do." He grinned, his fingers snaking around the bottle one by one. Drinking a very generous amount.

"So, what would ye say to us 'avin us some fun?" I questioned with a playful smile. My eyes lighting up as I pushed the loose locks of auburn hair from my face.

"What kind of fun would that be?" he inquired

"Lets juss say, ye...me.. And that lovely bed in the corner." The playful smile still on my lips as I gave him a suggestive look.

"Well this is a change, usually I'm suggesting to ye." He smiled wildly, looking me from hair to toes. "I can get used to this."

I laughed slightly, "we'll I'm sure ye were getting around to it, I juss beat ye to the punch. And as I see it..." I trailed off, stepping closer to him, my fingers running over the material of his shirt. "Wit Ana Maria locked in the brig, there shall be no interruptions."

He nodded, setting the bottle of rum on the table. "Aye, no interruptions."


	33. The Letter

okay heres next chapter, i hope to have the next one up sometime in tha very very near future! hehe.. lata

Chapter 33  
"The Letter"  
  
We decided to head toward Port Royal, with the Commodore gone we had no further use of the prisoners that remained in the brig. We also had to remove the weight of the many men we had on the ship. I laid on Jack's bed, half asleep yet half awake. Well, until I heard a loud CRASH. I wondered who the hell had the nerve to wake me up. I opened my right eye, looking around. I moved my head to the source. I saw Jack standing over the table he somehow kicked and the bottles that had fallen to the floor. He wore only his breeches. He was hunched over slightly, I watched him put his right finger up to his lips as he let out an "shhhh."

"What are ye doing?" I questioned, sleepily

He quickly looked over at me.

"RUM!" He grinned, holding the bottle up

"Ohh, give me some."

"No, ye should be sleeping." He replied I watched him walk over to me, swaying from side to side as he walked.

"Well, I'm wide awake now. Someone woke me up."

"Sorry 'bout that, luv. I needed a drink."

"Me too, bottle please." I said, holding out my hand He shook his head no; I watched the beads and coins sway from his movement.

"I'm thirsty." I pouted

"Ye can have sum water."

My nose scrunched up as the thought of water passed through my head, "eww." I stood; pulling the sheet that had become wrapped around me through the night. "Where are me clothes?"

"Over 'ere, over there.. Little of everywhere." He smirked

I shook my head and found them in a pile on the floor next to the table. I picked them up and then looked to Jack.

"Turn around." I demanded

"Why would I do that? Not like I haven't seen ye naked before." He smiled smugly, crossing his arms across his chest, looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Juss do it."

"Fine." He said, turning toward the door.

I smirked to myself; I loved having that kind of power over him. I dropped the sheet and threw my clothes on quickly; having a feeling he could turn around at any moment. Once I had the bodice pulled over my body he turned around. I heard his movement and quickly looked to him.

"Yer to late." I smirked, securing it over my body.

Jack frowned as he picked up his shirt.

"Don't look so down, Gullible."

"I'm not down."

"Okay disappointed."

"Not disappointed."

"Ye sure are stubborn."

"I know."

I smiled smugly.

"I 'ave to get to the 'elm and make sure everyone's doing as they are supposed to be."

"Aye, get yer ass out there." I smiled

He nodded, putting his shirt on. "See ye in a little while."

I nodded, I watched him exit though the door. I sighed and combed out my hair. I left the cabin and walked out onto deck, the salty sea air filled my lungs. The day was sunny; a few clouds lingered in the sky. I smiled and made my way below deck. I walked over to the brig, looking to my left at the men still dressed in red coats. I stood in front of the small cell where half of them had been compiled; the others were behind me along with Ana Maria.

"Who's in charge? Ye know, next in line after The Commodore?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I Am." I heard a man say, he walked to the front of the cell.

I eyed him; he was about the same height as I. He wore a white wig and looked to be rather pale.

"What's yer name?" I asked

"Gillette." He stated with pride "What do you plan to do with us?"

"Well, if ye will grant us free passage in and out of Port Royal, we will have no problem returning ye and yer men home. Also, we are in need of supplies and such, we would like a few day stay in Port Royal to see some of our friends."

I watched a smile slowly spread across his pale face as he thought it over.

"Do we have an accord?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes, of course."

I held out my hand, he held his through the bars as we shook on it.

"Good, no worries then. We should be in Port Royal by tomorrow morning, granted everything goes as planned." I informed them.

I turned around, looking toward the other cell. "Ana Maria."

She sat on the floor, her knees pulled tightly to her body; her eyes came up to me in a deathly stare. She looked like a savage sitting there.

"Get up here, I want to talk wit ye." I demanded, not removing my arms from my chest.

"No, I'm fine right 'ere ye have nothing of interest to say to me."

"Well, if ye want to be such a wench and do not want to speak 'bout the matter at hand. I 'ave no problem leaving ye locked in here. I'm sure these men so enjoy yer snotty attitude and bad looks."

She growled in her throat, continuing to give me a deadly stare.

"Well, since I no longer 'ave any business here, I'll be off. Nice talking wit ye all." I smirked at my politeness; I headed back onto the deck. I squinted my eyes in the midmorning sun as I made my way to the helm. Jack stood one hand on the many pegs of the wheel. His white shirt was partly unbuttoned, showing off his tanned chest. I slowly walked over to him, taking in the scenery that lay before us, nothing but the sea. No land and no other ships.

"Jack?" I asked. He didn't reply he just continued to stare off into the horizon.

"Jack??" Still no reply, I balled my right hand into a fist. Hitting his arm with little force.

"Huh what?" he stuttered, his head snapping over to look at me. "What is it?"

"What is wit ye, ye seem very distant this morning."

"It's nothing, what can I do fer ye?" he asked

"I've talked with.. Gillette I believe he said his name was. We have free passage to and from Port Royal, along wit a few days stay. Is that satisfactory enough?"

"Aye sounds good." He moved his head to continue to watch the horizon.

"Well, then, I guess I'll go look over the maps." I began to feel an uncomfortable silence coming on and I wanted to no part of it. I walked toward the cabin, my hair flowing behind me. I entered the cabin, closing the door behind me. I sat on a chair by the small table, noticing Jack had cleaned the cabin up. I shuffled through the maps that sat on the table in a large pile. I picked up a few of the maps to see what was all there when I noticed a crumpled piece of parchment. I looked it over, slowly picking it up. I recognized it as the piece that Jack had last night. I wasn't one to pry into Jack's affairs but this piece of parchment intrigued me. Gibbs had seemed quite funny about it last night. I unfolded it to the best of my ability. It was pretty crumpled and the writing was very sloppy.

I began to read it:

Dearest Jack,

'Captain' I added to myself.. And then continued to read.

I am sorry for what I did to Ravenika's ship, I fear she is trying to take yer ship from ye and I couldn't allow her to do it. She is right about one thing; I do have feelings for ye. I could never tell ye because I knew ye did not share the same feelings. I want to be left off at the next port. Before Ravenika goes crazy and tries to kill me or something, that is if she finds this and reads it. With that said I hope ye can find it in yer heart to let me free.

Forever yers,

Ana Maria

I felt the anger begin to boil within me. 'She wrote my man a love letter!' my mind screamed. 'I'm gonna kill her!.. No can't do that, can't let Jack know ye read his letter.'

I heard footsteps quickly approaching the door; I crumpled the piece of paper returning it to where it had previously sat. As the door opened I slammed the maps back onto the table and acted as if I had been going over them all along. I looked to Jack who stood in the doorway.

"'Ave ye seen a crumpled piece of parchment?" Jack asked nervously, shifting from side to side.

"No I 'aven't. Is it important?" I asked

"No, of course not, juss wondering if ye 'ave seen it."

I shook my head, trying to play this as innocently as possible. "No I 'avent seen it."

He nodded "okay, well, I've decided that we should drop Ana Maria off in Port Royal.. This way ye no longer 'ave to deal wit 'er.."

"Why should we do that? I was thinking she could go back to work.."

I was cut off "No, she is to be dropped in Port Royal, and that's final."

I eyed him; he had never taken this tone with me. What was going on in that head of his?

"What has gotten into ye today? Ye have been distant all morning and now yer instant to drop off a member of yer crew who has been very helpful to ye. What's going on?" I questioned

"It's nothing, I've juss been thinking is all." He sighed. "Look, Ana Maria wrote me a letter, said she want to be dropped in Port Royal for.. Reasons unknown. I plan to let her leave with no other problems between ye and her. So let's juss leave it at that, savvy?"

"Aye, its fine, whatever ye want to do Captain."

"Good!" he smiled, his hands coming together before him as he gave a small bow of thanks. "Now I must be getting back to work, we've got a lot of work if we want to make it to Port Royal by morning."

I nodded as he made his exit. I sat back on the chair and continued to look over the maps. Getting rid of Ana Maria wouldn't be so bad, everyone knows I don't like her nor get along with her but she seemed to be a valued member of the crew. Oh well, it was entirely up to him what he does with his own crew. I shrugged to myself and stared blankly at the maps that sat before me.


	34. Eternally Grateful

Yes I kno i made Ana Maria all mean.. lol.. kinda the plan i think.. heres the next chapter though :o). And thank you Shauna.. its lil comments like those that keep me writin!

Chapter 34  
"Eternally Grateful"  
  
We docked in Port Royal; with the Commodore gone we had no good reason to hide The Pearl from sight. I eyed Jack who stood by his dresser, searching through the drawers for something to wear. I sat on the bed, pulling on my knee high black boots.

"I think we should speak with the Governor before we return Gillette and his men." I stated

"Why would we do that? And let them know we killed the Commodore?"

"Either way they are somewhat bound to find out, don't you think?" He nodded slightly. "Aye, I suppose so."

"I'll tell the Governor of The Commodore's death, I sense ye are reluctant to do so."

"I can do it."

"It's fine.. I'll do it."

He nodded quickly. "Ready?"

"Aye, lets get this over with." I stood and followed Jack out of the cabin; staying behind him I set foot on the dock.

We made our way through the busy streets of Port Royal. I ignored the snobby comments that came from the upper-class women as they watched us walk though. We made our way to the Governor's mansion, a heavy silence laid between Jack and myself. He had been distant since last night. I just figured he needed time to think some things through. We reached the all to familiar porch, deja vu.. I thought to myself as I looked to Jack. He didn't meet my gaze; instead he knocked on the door. The door opened seconds later to reveal the butler. Still looking as he had a stick jabbed far up his ass.

"Can I help you?" "We're here to see the governor." Jack stated bluntly.

"Come in, I'll retrieve him."

I followed Jack into the large house; the smell of warm apple pie filled my nose. I began to feel hungry; I hadn't eaten at all yet this morning.

"Well, Jack Sparrow." The governor replied, rather surprised to see the two of us standing before him. He looked from me to Jack. "What can I do for you?"

I eyed the white wig on the Governor's head, why did men insist on wearing such things?

"We have come wit some news of your Commodore and his men." Jack said, a frown across his face.

"Well please, do tell." The governor stated anxiously to hear the news.

"The Commodore is dead. His men are being held on our ship." I stated rather bluntly.

There was no reason to try and sugarcoat this matter. The Governor's eyes went wide as he looked from Jack to myself.

"What are you here for then? Ransom?"

I shook my head slightly. "We only wish to return yer men home."

"How did the Governor die?"

Jack looked to me as I looked to him.

"I sh..."

I cut Jack off. "I shot him."

If the governor had any intention of bring his killer to justice I much rather it would be myself rather than Jack. Jack quickly looked over to me.  
  
"It was in self defense." Jack piped in.

The Governor nodded. "Understandable. I thank you for being so kind as to return our men. I'm sure their families will be grateful also. Will you be needing anything else?"

I shook my head. "I have talked with Gillette, I understand he is next in command?"

"Yes, Gillette is next in command."

"He's granted us free passage and a few day pass to stay in Port Royal, I hope ye can be as accommodating."

"Yes, if Gillette has already granted it, it shall be taken care of."

"Thank ye governor." I stated rather politely.

I heard Jack chuckle at my politeness streak that had surrounded me over the past few days. I shot a glare at him, but it softened.

"Jack!!" I heard a woman scream.

I looked to the stairway where Elizabeth had came running down.

"Well, 'ello there, lass." He smiled softly.

"What are you doing here? I heard the commodore was looking for you."

"I'll let you all talk, I have business to attend to." The Governor said, leaving the room.

"The Commodore is dead." Jack said

"WHAT? HOW?" Elizabeth questioned

"I shot em." Jack stated now with pride. "I couldn't let anyone touch me, luv. With intentions to hurt her."

A look of confusion ran over Elizabeth's face as she looked from me to Jack, but she smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go to the ship, and release the prisoners." I stated, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in this environment.

With the many servants and maids running about on their marry ways. They both nodded, seemingly loss in each other's stories. I sighed and walked out of the door closing it quietly behind me. I walked the dusty, busy streets of Port Royal. The many upper-class women searching though clothes and books at various carts that lined the street. I could hear whispers as they watched me pass once again.

I brushed them off just the same. No snobby women who were only searching for gossip so they had something to talk about over a smidgen of tea were going to get the best of me. I detested those women for sitting around all day while their husbands worked hard to earn a dollar. The women who spend their husband's money as fast as possible so they could try and make people like them.

However, at the same time I envied those same women. I never had much to my name. A ship, the many riches I had plundered but it was never like this. They wore large fancy, expensive dresses while I wore these seemingly rags. I knew they were not rags these were work clothes. Seems all I have ever done is work for everything I had gained. I knew no other way; I would never be able to shift from the lifestyle I lead now to wearing fancy dresses and going to those pointless get togethers only to make an appearance. I sighed, finally on the dock. I walked onto the Pearl, looking at the men who had gathered on deck. They made various comments about the people who passed through the streets.

"Bring the prisoners and set them free... As for Ana Maria, leave her be. Captain Sparrow hasn't made a decision yet."

"Aye Captain." The men nodded.

I threw Gibbs the set of keys and watched him call on a few men to help him. I sat on the rail, waiting for the men to emerge from below deck. The sun that beat down on the port was rather warm, to warm for my liking. I wiped a bead of sweat from my brow, even not working the heat was beginning to get to me. The men slowly emerged one by one.

"Ye men are free to go 'bout yer business. I would like to say I am sorry 'bout yer Commodore but fact be known I'm not."

"We would like to thank you for being so lenient toward us, it shows true character." Gillette smiled as he walked toward me.

I eyed him and then the hand that shot up in front of me.

"Anytime you want to come to Port Royal, your welcome. With the commodore gone, we will not deny you and your men from visiting The Governors daughter and her fiancé, miss"

I scrunched my nose at the word 'miss'; I hated being referred to as 'miss'.

"Captain." He quickly added.

I smiled satisfied with his last remark.

I shook his hand with a grin.

"Thank ye for the hospitality, it shall not soon be forgotten. Be sure to inform Captain Sparrow that we are grateful."  
  
I nodded. "I will."

I released his hand and watched the men shuffle off in a straight line.

"Alright men, we've had quite an adventure these past few weeks. Go on and head into town, have yerselves a little fun. Ye all deserve it!" I grinned, listening to the men hoot and holler.

"I'll stay aboard to watch Ana Maria." Lefty said, standing next to me

"Are ye sure? Ye deserve a little fun to."

"I'm sure. I'm also sure ye will be wanting to spend time wit yer captain." He smirked as he gave me a nudge in the ribs.

I shrugged. "Oh the thought hasn't crossed me mind."

"Yer a bad liar."

I nodded in agreement. "Aye, I'll 'ave to work on that, eh?"

"Yea, ye should. I'm going to go below and make sure things are tended to."  
  
I nodded slowly and watched Lefty walk away slowly. I sighed, looking up at the sky from the rail of the ship.

"Excuse me, Captain Robins?" I heard a voice say, I cocked my head to the side and turned around to see who was speaking to me.

A young boy stood behind me, he had light blonde hair. He looked to be 10 years old, at the most.

"What is it?" I questioned

"I have a message for you."

"Aye, bring it here."

He quickly nodded and ran up the plank, standing nervously before me.

"No need to be nervous boy, what is the message?" I questioned, watching him shift from his left foot to his right.

He searched his many pockets for something, I watched him curiously.

"I know its somewhere...." He trailed off, digging through his pockets.

I tried my hardest not to laugh at the boy.

"Oh here it is!" he exclaimed pulling it out. He slowly handed it to me with a satisfied smile. I dug in my pockets as I took the folded parchment from his small hands.

"'Ere ye are." I smiled, handing him two shillings.

"Oh, thank you!" he exclaimed, an excited smile running over his face.

"Off ye go now." I stated.

He nodded quickly and made his way back into town quickly. I opened the parchment slowly. I read what was written on it.

"The Governor's daughter and her fiancé hereby invite you to dinner tonight. Do not forget, proper attire is required of all guests. Hope you can make it. Sincerely, Elizabeth Swann and William Turner."

'Well at least they get to the point.' I thought to myself with a sigh "Great a snobby party." I told no one, rolling my eyes. 'Maybe I should get drunk and then go?.. No Jack would never forgive me, these are his friends...' my voices depicted between each other.

I gave one last sigh and made my way into town, I had to dress proper.. Damn it... I hated dressing proper it made me feel snobby and proper.


	35. What Are These For?

okay and here is next chappy.. wow 2 updates in one night! haven't done that in awhile! This chappy ended up way longer than I expected but thats okay! hehe.. okay go on read.. now.. ive run outta things to say... i think.. yea i have.. go on read..

Chapter 35  
"What Are These For?"  
  
I stood in Jack's.. Well our cabin giving exasperated sigh, as I looked myself over in the mirror. I wore a long dark blue dress. It had a V-Neck line but was rather plain. I wasn't one for frilly and fanciness. The dress hung well over my feet, dragging on the floor.

'At least I can wear my boots' I smirked to myself. 'Nah better wear the heels just in case... damn that little voice is starting to irritate me' I thought to myself as I shoved the boots aside, slipping my feet into the black-heeled shoes. I walked back to the mirror, putting on a light shade of blue eyeliner around my eyes.

'I'm so glad I don't do this everyday' I thought as I pinned my hair into a French twist.

My attention was taken away when I heard the cabin door open. Jack stood in the doorway stopping dead in his tracks, as he looked me over. I eyed him, wondering what was running through his mind.

'Does he like it? Does he hate it.. Was it a trick to get me to dress up? Oh if it was I'm going to ring his neck' I thought to myself. I stood up straighter feeling his gaze trail up and down my body.

"Ye look... umm..."

I smirked as he searched for the words that had been lost, that was a rare occasion where Jack Sparrow was involved. I watched him close the door with his right foot, he carried a box in his left hand. I immediately became suspicious as to what was in the box.

"It looks awful doesn't it?" I asked throwing my arms in the air.

"No, not at all, luv. Ye look beautiful, I'm juss taken back."

I watched a smile slowly spread across his lips.

"Oh well thank ye." I smirked, giving a mock curtsy.

He chuckled softly at my actions. "Ye will 'ave to work on that however." "Oh like I curtsy everyday." I retorted.

He nodded, continuing to chuckle. "Oh I have something for ye."

I eyed the box in his hands. "WHAT?" I asked becoming excited.

He smirked as he walked toward me, stopping in front of me. He held the box up; it was rather huge if you asked me. It was adorned with dark blue velvet; I waited impatiently for him to open it. I tapped my foot as I eyed him and then the box.

"Oh ye want me to open it?" he asked a cocky smirk coming to his lips.

"It would be nice." I said, not taking my eyes off of the box.

He opened it, to reveal a silver pendant, which had been perfectly shaped to match the lines of The Gauntlet. A blue sapphire set perfectly in the middle of it. It sat on a long silver chain. I gasped, as I looked it over.

"Wow.." was all I managed to get out.

"I had Will make it especially for ye." He grinned proudly.

"I don't know what to say." My eyes met his, my jaw still agape "it's beautiful..."

"I know, juss like ye are." He smiled

I felt a lump in my throat as I continued to admire it. "Thank ye."

"Think nothing of it. Juss a little something from me to ye." He smiled, walking behind me.

He pulled it from the box, as he stood behind me, he placed it around my neck, clasping it in place. It rested nicely just above my cleavage. I bit my lower lip, there was so much thought placed behind this tiny gift. I felt his hands come to rest upon my hips as he rested his head on my left shoulder, his goatee tickling my neck.

"I take it ye like it?" he said, barely in a whisper.

"Of course I do! How could I not?" I exclaimed, feeling a very happy feeling Passover me. Almost as if I were drunk but I was indeed completely sober. "Don't ye think ye should be getting ready?"

"Ready?" he questioned.

"If I have to dress proper.. So do ye." I smirked as he gave me an.. 'Oh, do I have to' look. "Aye, ye have to.. Go on now."

He gave out a sigh, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Aye."

"I've always been somewhat curious to see ye all proper and such."

He laughed slightly. I broke from his grasp to admire the pendant that hung around my neck in the mirror. I had never received many fancy things in my life, I could somewhat get used to this. I sat on the bed, waiting for Jack to emerge any minute from the bathroom. It seemed as if he was taking forever to prepare for the evening of properness that lay before us. I heard the door open slowly as Jack stepped out. My eyes trailed from the floor to the doorway where Jack stood.

"Get out here!" I demanded.

"No, I look dumb."

"That's never stopped ye before." I smirked to myself, hearing Jack laugh from the doorway.

He stepped out, in turn my jaw dropped to the floor. He wore dark blue breeches with a clean white shirt, which he actually buttoned up, leaving the top two buttons undone. He adjusted the black belt that sat around his waist. He didn't wear his faded bandanna, the beads and coins that I had gotten so used to had been taken out of his hair. His hair was combed out, the dreadlocks now gone. His goatee and mustache still remained, the two small braids in them the beads also still remaining. I stood and walked over to him, my jaw staying ajar.

"Well what do ye think?" he asked, doing a mock turn around to model off his new found fashion.

I ran my hands through his combed out black hair almost not believing this was Jack Sparrow standing before me. "Ye look, great. I must say, ye looked good before, but ye look even better cleaned up."

I watched him walk toward the table, picking up his tri corner hat; he swiftly picked it up and placed it on his head.

"Oh yer not wearing yer hat..."

"Aye, I AM." He said stubbornly. "I combed out my hair and got cleaned up.. Isn't that enough?"

I sighed, knowing this was one battle I was sure to loose. "Alright, ye can wear the hat."

He grinned widely. He walked over to take one last look in the mirror that sat on the dresser. I stood next to him.

"God, we look like we should be on the top of a cake." I laughed.

He grinned inwardly as he looked over to me.

"Wouldn't that be interesting.. Two pirates on a cake.." I laughed at that thought and rolled my eyes, noticing the sun had began to set.

"Come, luv. To the party." He said, grabbing my hand

I nodded. "To the party.." I mumbled, not sure how this night was going to go.

I walked next to Jack as we made our way to the governor's mansion. We walked hand in hand.

"Well, don't we juss fit in." I smirked sarcastically, looking over the crowd that was slowly diminishing as the sun slowly made its way under the horizon. I stayed close to Jack, feeling very uncomfortable with what the night was going to bring us. I felt vulnerable without my many weapons; Jack had made me leave them behind.

"Exactly how many guests are there?" I asked

"I'm not sure, luv." He stated

"What is the meaning of this little get together?" I inquired, suddenly full of questions.

"Will and Elizabeth are announcing their set wedding date." Jack informed me

"Ah, I see, will we be returning for said date?" I asked

"Aye, I'd say we would be." He smiled "it isn't that far off, only a few months."

I nodded quickly; we stood at the doorway of the mansion. Jack knocked, the door swung open to reveal Elizabeth.

"Oh come in! You guys look so cute together!"

My features turned to that of disgust.. Cute.. What an awful word.

"I mean.. You both look very good. You clean up so nice." Elizabeth smiled, motioning us in.

we quickly obeyed.

"Will Jack and Ravenica are here!!"

Will made his way to the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked from Jack to me.

"Didn't think we'd clean up so good, did ye?" Jack asked with a smug smirk.

"Well, the hat could go." Will commented

"Told ye so." I smiled sweetly at Jack who rolled his eyes.

"Come, its dinner time!" Will smiled.

We shuffled in one at a time, Jack grabbing my ass as I walked in front of him. I threw a glare his way.

"Sorry, luv. Couldn't help me self... bad hands!" he said, looking at his hands as if to scold them.

I rolled my eyes slightly, making my way into the dinning room. The long exquisite table was packed with people. There had to be at least 10 people sitting at the table, a large chandelier resting from the ceiling. The governor sat at the head of the table.

"So nice you both could join us." He smiled widely.

I nodded and sat in-between Elizabeth and Jack, Will on the other side of her. I watched as the servants brought in platters of food one by one. I looked down at the many forks, spoons, and knifes that sat around my white, china plate.

My eyes grew wide, 'what am I going to do with all of these?!?!' I asked myself. 'Oh crap; I'm being intimidated by.. Silverware!'

"Don't worry, just start on the outside and work your way in." Elizabeth whispered to me.

I nodded my thanks as my facial features relaxed. I felt a hand resting on my right leg; I quickly looked over to Jack who acted like he didn't notice at all. I smiled softly, placing my hand on his. He looked over to me with a grin. All of the food had finally been placed on the table and we were aloud to eat. I watched as everyone cut their pieces of steak into tiny pieces. I did the same out of pure mock and not wanting to look completely out of place. The conversation wasn't of much interest. I would smile slightly at times and nod as if I had been paying attention all along. No one seemed to mind. After the table had been cleared of all of the food and dirty plates the governor stood,

"Everyone my daughter would like to make an announcement." He smiled as he looked to his daughter.

I watched Elizabeth and Will both stand.

"We have chosen a date for our wedding, it shall be in 6 months." Will smiled as he took Elizabeth's hand. She smiled, equally happy. "We invite you all to be with us for our special day."

I smiled slightly, even though I didn't know them very well, I felt equally happy that they had found the one person that made them happy. We sat for a few hours talking and mingling with the many guests that had joined for this special occasion.

"Ye look tired, luv. Are ye ready to go?" Jack asked I gave a sleepy yawn and nodded.

"Aye, I'm going to be fallin' asleep soon."

We said goodbye to Elizabeth and Will, we were due to leave in the morning and would not have a chance to see them for a while. Well, 6 months if we were still traveling together.

My right arm was entwined with Jack's left arm; I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked through the dimly lit streets of Port Royal. The night air was cool against my skin, a shivered slightly at its contact. We walked onto the deck of The Pearl.

Then I noticed it, Gibbs and Lefty stood over what looked to be a young girl. Jack and I both walked over to them. They looked from each other to Jack and I, both of their jaws dropping at the site the saw before him. Gibbs rubbed his eyes as if he had been having a dream. I smiled slightly and then looked to the young girl. She looked to be 16 or 17, She had long blonde hair, and her eyes were closed. Her completion was pale; she had a black bruise around her left eye, there were many scratches and cuts on her arms. She wore a dark red dress that was laid out around her as she lay on the deck. Her arms spread around her as the rest of her body laid in the fetal position.

"What is she doin on me ship?" Jack questioned, knocking me out of my studies of the young girl as my gaze looked to Gibbs and Lefty for answers.

"We found her juss layin' here on deck, captain." Gibbs replied. "I'm not sure where she came from, or how she had gotten here."

"Before she went unconscious she mentioned something about not wanting her father to hit her anymore.. She then fell to the deck in the fetal position and went unconscious." Lefty tried to explain.

"Take her below, make sure she's taken care of." Jack said, taking pity on the young girl.

"What take her below?" I questioned, surprised by his words.

"Aye, she needs to be taken care of." Jack nodded

"Are ye getting soft to?" I questioned

"No, when she's conscious again we will leave her. But for the night she needs to be taken care of."

I nodded, he was right after all.

"Come, luv. I think its time we go to bed." I nodded.

"Aye, I'm tired as 'ell."

I followed Jack into the cabin, closing the door behind us.


	36. Lose One, Gain Another

Chapter 36  
"Loose One, Gain Another"  
  
I lay between the sheets of the small bed in the cabin. The sun ran brightly through the small window that the bed sat next to. I pulled the sheets up with a grunt, not ready to emerge from bed just yet. My left arm flew hoping to meet Jack's warm body. I was disappointed when he wasn't there. I poked my head out of the sheets and looked in his vacant spot.

'Now where could he have ran off to?' I asked myself with a sigh before returning the sheet over my head. Hoping to get a little more sleep.

I heard the cabin door open as footsteps walked in, closing the door behind whoever it was.

"Aren't ye up yet?" the voice questioned

A muffled "no" could faintly be heard

"Why not?" he asked

"Well, 'cause I was havin' a nice dream. If I fall asleep now maybe I can resume it."

"Was it of me?"

I rolled my eyes, hearing the smirk through his voice.

"Nope." I stated

"Well then ye have no reason to be goin' back off to sleep."

I pulled the sheet down to look at him I stuck my tongue out at his back.

" I will sleep as long as I want."

"We 'ave some things to attend to.." Jack trailed off as he shuffled through some parchments that were piled on the table.

"Like what?" I asked, continuing to lie on the bed, scooting over to Jack's side.

"The girl, for one." He said turning to look at me

"What about 'er? Ye said when she was conscious, she will be taken back into Port Royal."

"She wants to come wit us.."

I sprang from the bed, landing on my feet, as I looked him over. "Yer not actually considering bringin' her along? Are ye?"

"Aye, I am. She can't go back to where she 'ad been livin'. It is no life for a young girl."

"Neither is being on a pirate ship, Jack! Why are ye takin' pity on her?"

"She's beggin' me to bring 'er along. I don't think we can leave her behind.."

"No, she isn't coming! There is no way; ye don't know what kind of trouble that could lead to! What the bloody 'ell are ye thinking?" I yelled, throwing my hands on my hips.

"Ye go down there and look into 'er eyes as she tells 'er story and ye tell me ye can refuse 'er!" Jack stated, spinning to look at me.

"Yer to soft Jack, especially when it comes to women, of all ages." I stated

"Get dressed, I'll take ye to meet 'er, I can't explain the story as well as she can."

I rolled my eyes, throwing on my clothes. After emerging from the bathroom Jack grabbed my hand and literally pulled me below. The girl rested in Ana Maria's old cabin; after all she wouldn't have any use for it now. Jack slowly opened the door to reveal the young girl. She sat on a bunk in the corner, her arms cradled around her knees that were pulled protectively to her chest. Her blonde hair was an absolute mess; it was tangled and matted, in some spots by dry blood.

"Missy, This is the woman I 'ave been telling ye about. Captain Robins, I want ye to tell yer story to her, exactly as ye did to me." Jack said softly.

She nodded slowly as her gaze left Jack and laid on me. I gave a steely gaze, as I looked her over. Jack pulled me to a chair and pointed to it. I sat down and looked from Jack to the girl.

"I've got something to take care of. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jack stated, turning on his heel as he exited the cabin.

"Your Captain Ravenica Robins?" The girl asked quietly.

I nodded. "Aye I am."

"I've heard of you, you're a ruthless pirate that has no problems killing a man."

I smirked at this, at least my reputation was well known. "What's yer name, lassy?"

"Valencia." She spoke quietly as her eyes met mine.

I could sense the fear and terror that sat in the blue orbs that were in front of me. Her face was streaked with dirt and tears.

"So, what is this great story? I suppose it should be good, seeing that Jack didn't try to explain it." I stated, sitting back casually in the unbalanced wooden chair.

"Please allow me to stay, I can't go back home.. I just can't." she begged.  
  
"Why not? Isn't Port Royal where all the upper-class people live?"

"Most of them, yes. Please don't make me leave the ship."

"And why not? What are ye so afraid of?"

"My father.. Well he's not really my father.." she trailed off. "It started three years ago, my parents were both killed in a fire that plagued our home here in Port Royal. I had nothing left after they died, my brothers and sisters had moved away leaving me to fend for myself."

I nodded, motioning for her to continue.  
  
"With having nothing, I began to steal, food at first and then clothes and money. The snobby people here had enough money to spare. Until one day I met this man, Thomas. He lived with his wife; they were unable to have children. So, they invited me to live with them until I was old enough to go out on my own. Thomas' wife died, a year ago. Something Thomas has no problem blaming me for." She stated sadly, her eyes welling with tears, I kept my steely gaze upon her as she looked down at her hands. "With his wife gone he had began to drink, an awful lot, to much.. He started beating me, saying I was the reason his wife was dead, that I am bad luck. Last night he came home in a drunken stupor, something I have seen many times as of late."

She looked back up at me, the tears streaming down her face like a river. She kept her eyes straight, looking into my eyes as she spoke her words. "Last night, he beat me again, something that I have gotten used to. But then... then.." her words trailed off as she continued to look at me. "He tried to rape me, something he has never done before."

I heard her words full of so much emotion as she sat before me. Her hands in a pile on her lap as her gaze stayed upon me. I kept my face absent from any emotion as I pondered her words with care.

"He wouldn't try it again I don't think, but can never be to sure. I ran away before he could get very far, I ran onto The Pearl, knowing a ship would lead me far away. I planned to hide below or something until we were far out to sea.. Please don't make me go." She pleaded once again. "I'll do anything, I'll cook, clean.. I'll stay out of your way.. Please.. Don't make me go."

I looked her over one last time, taking her words into consideration. "I'll think about it, I can't promise anything, we have many men aboard."  
  
She nodded quickly. "Thank you for considering it."

I stood, looking at her one last time; I exited the cabin. I closed my eyes after shutting the door, resting my back on it. I was going to have to be the voice of reason in all this. I sighed, opening my eyes, I began to walk toward the stairway. I walked into the galley, where Gibbs sat at the table by himself.

"What ye doin in here all on yer onsies?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"Juss taking a breather before I get back to work. I'm surprised to see ye up, I suspected that ye would sleep all day." He smiled.

"Well, I planned to sleep in, but Jack 'ad a different idea." I sighed

"Aye, ye mean the girl."

I nodded.

"Is it true 'es considering brin 'er along?" Gibbs asked

I nodded. "Wit Ana Maria gone, we do 'ave the room."

"Mothers love, we loose one and we gain another. Ye know its bad luck to 'ave a woman aboard." Gibbs commented.

"Then how is it ye 'ave no problem wit me bein aboard?" I questioned curiously

"Well, 'cause yer a Captain.. a damn good one. Therefore, I shall give ye the respect ye deserve. Even though its bad luck to 'ave ye aboard.. I don't mind, yer different than any other woman I 'ave met." He winked with a small smile.

I shook my head "Yer a frightfully superstitious man Gibbs. But, I thank ye that ye don't mind 'ave me aboard."

He nodded quickly.

"When was Ana Maria released?" I questioned.

"This mornin'." He stated

I nodded. "Ye goin' to miss 'er?"

"Nah, but I suspect ye should ask that question to Lefty..." he trailed off.

"Whys that?" I asked

"Ah, I will not reveal that, ye will juss 'ave to take to him. I'm goin to get back to work, before the Captain kicks me in the bum." He grinned

I nodded with a smirk as I watched the older, plump man make his way up the stairs. 'ask Lefty? Why would he care?' I thought to myself, I shrugged it off, if it was important he knew he could come to me. I stood and made my way back on deck. Jack sat on the rail as I emerged from below. I hadn't noticed him I was too lost in thought.

"Well?" I heard a voice question; I just about jumped out of my boots. I stared down Jack for scaring the crap out of me.

"Well what?" I asked

"What do ye think bout the Lass?" Jack questioned.

"What about 'er, Gullible? She can't come along wit us, ye should know better. She's nothing but a petty thief. We all 'ave our own problems why are ye so instant to bring these problems to our door step?" I questioned, the steely gaze returning to my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. My long auburn hair blowing slightly against my shoulders in the breeze.

"'cause, how can ye justify leavin' a 14 year old girl in that predicament?" he asked, his voice becoming low.

"She's only 14?" I asked, as the surprise ran over my face.

"Aye, 14, ye can't tell me ye are so cold hearted ye will leave a 14 girl in that type of living condition." He stated, stepping off of the rail.

"She can't come Jack, for one, she's way to young to be living on a PIRATE ship! That's what we are, isn't it? Pirates! We can't go picking up every damsel in distress that ye want to help!" I argued. "What is it about 'er that has ye acting so funny?"

"I don't know, its something. She'll die if we don't 'elp 'er."

"I don't care at this point, she's going to 'ave to go somewhere else.. She can't come!" I yelled

"Since when do ye depict who is welcome on me ship and who isn't?" Jack questioned, becoming furious that I was denying him the right to give a valid reason.

My green eyes began to show the hurt that passed through me at that remark. I didn't know what to say to that remark.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean It.." Jack said

"Forget it, its nothing." I said through a clenched jaw. I wasn't sure to be hurt or extremely mad at his remark. "We don't need to 'ave to take care of a child as well as the ship." I yelled, turning on my heel with a huff, making my way back to the cabin.

"We'll talk about this later then? After ye have thought about it?" I heard Jack question hearing the hope in his voice as I felt his eyes on my back.

I slammed the door to the cabin after I entered. 'What the hell is he thinking?' I questioned to myself, pacing back and forth. 'He's gone crazy, we can't have a child on board.. That would not be good. This could create so many problems!'

I threw myself onto the bed, pondering the situation at hand. Should I allow Jack to bring her along.. or should I continue to refuse it?


	37. Child's Play

Woohoo another chappy update! is it me or do these chappys keep gettin longer and longer? oh well! thank you for all the great reviews! keep up reviewing i like reviews. hehe..

Chapter 37  
"Child's Play"  
  
I decided I was in need of a bath before we set out tomorrow. I had asked Elizabeth last night if I could use her bathroom for a while today and she agreed whole-heartedly. I stood before the large door to the Governor's mansion. I slowly knocked, waiting for the every so snobby butler to appear. Within seconds he did so, he eyed me.

"Can I help you?" he asked, standing up straight enough that it hurt my back just looking at him.

"Is Elizabeth home?" I asked, as politely as my being could gather.

"Yes, please come in." he ushered me into the door. "Who should I say is inquiring to see her?"

"Captain Ravenica Robins." I grinned at my own title.

He quickly nodded. "I will retrieve her. Please, don't touch anything."

I gave him a mock salute a grin creeping on my lips. "Yes, sir."

The butler tried his hardest not to roll his eyes as he turned his back to me, going up the long stairway. I began to laugh at myself.

"Ravenica!" I heard Elizabeth call to me, halfway up the stairway. I quickly turned to look at her. She wore a long green dress with white lace around the short sleeves.

"It's so good to see you."

"Good to see ye too." I smiled

"I suppose you're here to use the bathroom?"

I nodded. "Aye, were goin to be setting out, don't know the next time I'll be able to see a bath."

She nodded. "Come this way."

I followed her to the stairway as she ushered me to the bathroom.

"The towels are in the linen closet to the right of the sink."

I nodded. "Thank ye. I shouldn't be long."  
  
"Oh take your time!" she smiled

I nodded my thanks as she closed the door I locked it from inside. I ran my fingers over the warm water that sat in the tub. 'She must have known I was comin' I thought to myself. I pulled off my clothes and set myself into the tub. I let out a sigh as the water flowed around me. I could get used to this. After my invigorating bath I dried myself off, putting my clothes back on. I didn't bother to bring a pair of clean clothes; I didn't want to carry around the extra weight. Besides, I washed these clothes a few days ago. I made my way out of the bathroom and downstairs into the sitting room where Elizabeth sat, reading a book.

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Have a nice bath?"

"Very nice, one thing I could get used to." I smirked

"Please sit down, there's something I need to speak with you about." She stated, motioning for me to sit down. I sat down in a rather large, comfy red seat.

"You and Jack are quite a pair." She smiled

"Aye, we're definitely something, ain't we?" I laughed.

"I realize I haven't known you very long. But, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" she asked, I was taken back by her asking me to stand in her wedding. I thought about it.

"I'm sure there's a possibility that you and Jack will no longer be together, but I would like for you to be my maid of honor just the same."

I nodded slowly. "Aye, I'd be happy to."

"GREAT!! It's all set then. We will have to get you fitted for a dress."

I eyed her.

"A dress?" I asked, chocking on the word 'dress'

She smiled softly. "Yes a dress, one night won't kill you. And it's for a good cause."

I smirked. "Alright, I suppose so. When will I need to return for a fitting?"

"Well, the wedding is in exactly 6 months, so I would say, a few days before the wedding at least. I hate waiting until the last minute."

I nodded. "I'll be here."

"Thank you so much!" she grinned. Giving me a look like she was going to run over and give me a hug out of excitement. I smiled back just the same.

"I hate to cut our visit short, but I really must get back to The Pearl." She nodded quickly.

"Well, I will see you in a few months then."

"Aye, as I said, I'll be here. Wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Thank you!" she showed me to the front door with a smile and unexpected hug from Elizabeth I was on my way to make it back onto The Pearl.

I walked across the old planks of the deck hearing my boots clank on them as I walked. I opened the door to the cabin, noticing Jack's form on the bed; he rested on the middle of it.

'Now how is it, he gets to sleep and I don't?' I asked myself. 'This just will not do.'

I studied his sleeping form; his eyes rimmed with coal were closed. The beads and coins had been returned to his hair; still it wasn't as messy as it had been. His long black locks lay partly on his shoulders, his red bandana holding the hair back. His hands rested on his chest, his fingers entwined together. I watched them rise and fall with the steadiness of his breathing. 'I may as well let him rest, he needs it' I told myself. I walked quietly through the cabin, to the table. I played with the dagger that sat on the table. Throwing it in the air, then catching it. Becoming bored, I threw it onto the floor, watching the blade stick from the floor. I picked it up by the hilt, satisfied. I continued to play with it. Until it slipped from my hands and went flying into the opposite wall the blade sticking into it just under the small window. It flew completely over Jack, I was happy when he didn't sit up.

'Shit.' I swore to myself.

I quietly stalked my way over to the bed to retrieve it. The bed had somehow come flush with the wall, there was no way I could fit my legs through there. Jack laid more so on the side closest to the window. I walked to the other side of the bed, eyeing Jack and then the dagger.

'Good still asleep.' I noted to myself. 'Well this will be, interesting.'

I slowly placed my right knee on the bed, trying hard not to let the bed shift under my weight. I looked down at Jack to make sure he was still sleeping. His breathing was still deep. My left leg was up in the air behind me; too much weight and I knew he would wake up. I tried my hardest to reach over him, my fingers barely grazing the hilt. I almost had it, until Jack rolled over knocking my right knee out from under me.

With an "oof" I landed right on his left side, we looked like a giant plus sign.

"Tryin' to get on top of me again I see?" I heard him chuckle.

"I was not" I stated, trying to reach for the dagger again but Jack's arm encircled my waist and pushed me further away.

"And what were you trying to do?" he asked

I pulled my legs onto the bed, lying next to him. My green eyes meeting his deep brown eyes as I laid next to him on my left side. His left hand rested on my right hip.

"Trying to get my dagger." I said, pointing at it over his side.

He looked over his shoulder at the dagger that stuck out of the wall. He looked back to me, the laughter in his eyes.

"Now, how is it possible it ended up there?'

I shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know."

"I'm sure ye do, luv."

I nodded. "It's possible."

We laid in a comfortable silence, just looking into each other's eyes.

" 'ave ye made a decision yet?" he asked softly.

"What? About the girl?"

He nodded in reply.

"I don't like the idea of a child on board. When we pillage and plunder I don't want her to get hurt, or kidnapped for that matter. It would only cause more problems. However, with my doubts, I realize it is important to ye that she comes...so I'm going to allow her to stay."

He grinned widely. "I'm sorry about wha I said before, about ye depicting.."

I put a finger to his lips to hush him. "Don't worry about it, I was out of line. It is me who should be apologizing."

"Oh I've never heard ye apologize before." He grinned, his ears perking up.

I shook my head as I continued to get lost in his mysterious eyes.

"Well go on, apologize."

I chuckled softly. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"For wha?"

"Don't push it, ye know for wha."

He nodded. "An apology is an apology, I accept."

"I told ye, ye can't stay mad at me." I smiled

"Well, ye can't stay mad at me either, so were square aren't we?" he asked, his gold capped teeth shining.

"Aye, I guess we are."

"So, since we are square and happy wit each other, wha do ye say to a little fun, after all yer already in me bed." He grinned, his eyebrows rising in a suggestive look.

I felt him pull me closer to me. I smiled running my fingers over his cheek to his jaw line. There was a soft knock at the door. I sighed, closing and opening my eyes. I directed my attention to the door that slowly opened.

"I'm sorry to bother you." She said, her eyes cast on the floor.

"Aye, its alright, wha do ye need?" Jack asked.

I reached over Jack and grabbed my dagger. I swung my legs over the bed and stood, putting the dagger in the drawer of the end table.

"Will I be staying aboard?" she asked looking from Jack to me.

Jack eyed me; they both had set their gazes on me. I began to feel uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"Come, Val, sit down. We 'ave a few rules we should really go over."  
  
"I get to stay?!?!" she asked

I nodded.

"THANK YOU!" she yelled, running over to me, throwing her arms happily around me. I couldn't help but smile at the young girl. Had I been in her situation I would probably do the same. I wrapped my arms around her; I looked to Jack who had his head propped on his right hand with a wide grin on his face.

"Come lets go over the rules." I said, breaking her hold on me.

We sat across from each other. I looked at her, resting my elbows on her table. She waited anxiously for what I was about to tell her.

"Number 1, this is a pirate ship. I'm sure ye 'ave an idea of wha pirates do?"

She quickly nodded. "I've heard the stories of The Black Pearl, I'm well aware of what goes on."

"Good, when any one of us tell ye to go below, we mean it. Ye obey without a fight. Next, we will give ye orders for wha ye are to do for the day, ye should 'ave them done by bedtime. Any questions?" I asked

She shook her head no. "I will do what ever you wish me to do, and will not fight you on it. You both are very kind for letting me stay here on The Black Pearl. I thank you Captain Ravenica Robins and Captain Jack Sparrow."

I smirked as she said my name first. "Very well, we aren't going to be leaving until tomorrow, have Gibbs take ye to get some of yer things. But, don't bring to much."

She nodded quickly. "Aye, Captain."

I watched her stand and quickly walk out, but not before stopping to give Jack a grin. She closed the door behind her. I looked back over to Jack, the grin still remaining on his face as he stood.

"She'll grow on ye." He smiled

"I only hope we 'ave no problems wit 'er."

"We won't, luv." He smiled, running his hands over my bare arms. "Ye know, we don't sail until tomorrow morning.. Wha do ye think we should do till then?"

"Drink rum?" I asked with a grin

The grin that had already been plastered on his face got wider. "MM RUM!"

I laughed slightly, turning to retrieve a few bottles from the cabinet. I turned and faced him, some time in-between me grabbing for the bottles and turning around he had taken off his shirt. I eyed his tanned muscular chest with a playful smile.

"What?" he asked, "It's hot."

'Aye, and yer makin me hot' I thought to myself with a smirk. I handed him a bottle, we sat at the table talking things over.


	38. Who's Jealous Now?

This chappy is dedicated to meh friend, Chris for being so loyal in reading my story :o) I juss love the comments you give me! and thank u to my reviewers, I haven't forgotten about you all! Passes out cookies cause you all are so good and juss a little comment I feel like sayin, yes Ravenica is cold hearted sometimes but you must remember.. Pirate! Hehe okay go on read story.. Ponders this soap opera idea.. hehe.. lol  
  
Chapter 38  
"Who's Jealous Now?"  
  
By mid morning we were already at sea. I stood at the helm, steering The Pearl. Jack had spent most of the morning with the girl. I didn't mind much; it got him away from me for a while. His suggestive looks and smug comments that he so often gave. I watched Jack teach her the ropes; she kept her eyes on him. Taking in everything she was being taught. She had a great teacher; he was one of the best pirates I have ever seen. He took second place; I'm on top in my own world. I stared back to the horizon, feeling the relaxation wash over me. I sighed as I felt the humidity rise in the air, feeling sweat form on my brow. I watched her quickly run below, I figured she was going to get started on lunch. I was feeling hungry already. I watched Jack sway as he walked toward me, staying with the steady rocking of the ship. He slowly walked up the stairs, running his right hand over the rail as he did so.

"'Ello, luv." He smiled

"What 'as put ye in such a good mood?" I asked, looking from him back to the horizon

"I am always in a good mood when we are at sea."

"Aren't we all?" I asked

"Aye, I'd say so."

"How come ye were up so early? I almost missed ye when ye weren't layin' next to me this mornin'."

He smiled slowly. "Ye missed me?"

"Did I stutter?" I asked, looking over to him watching the grin spread widely across his handsome, tan face.

"No, didn't stutter. Sorry, luv. Val 'ad me get up early, she be eager to learn."

"Or eager to spend time wit ye." I mumbled, hoping half-heartedly he hadn't heard it.

"Well, if I were 'er I'd want to spend time wit me too." He grinned, "after all, I'm one damn sexy pirate."

I chuckled as I looked over to him, so sure of himself as always. A grin came to my lips, as I looked him over. The grin then disappeared as I set my sites on the horizon.

"No need to fret, luv. Once she's learned everything, I'll be back to my normal duties." He smiled, as he walked to stand next to me.

I nodded, knowingly.

"So, what's for lunch?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure, she didn't say."

I looked over at him in time to see his right finger come to his lips in thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand come up to rest on the wheel. I slapped it away.

"And wha do ye think yer doin'?"

"I'm goin' to sail me ship."

"Nope, its mine fer the day. Ye seem to be.. Shall we say preoccupied wit the girl." I stated

"Can I at least sail till lunch time?" he asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"That isn't goin' to work." I stated, trying not to look at him knowing I'd give in.

I felt his head come to rest on my shoulder. "Please?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh I 'ave an idea." He practically jumped at this thought.

I eyed him suspiciously, wondering what this bright idea was. "Go on."

"We can share it!" he replied, clasping his hands together in front of him, a mischievous grin running across his lips.

"And 'ow will that be possible?" I asked, half dreading the answer.

He took a step behind me, placing his left arm on mine, which was draped in between the pegs of the wheel. He entwined his fingers with mine as his right arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I felt his chin resting on my right shoulder.

"It's fun to share.... sometimes." He whispered into my ear.

I tried hard not to grin, but failed miserably as a grin came to my lips. I rested my back to his chest as he pulled me closer.

"Aye." I whispered

"So ye missed me, eh?" he asked

I shrugged slightly. "Ah, maybe a little."

"It's nice to be missed, don't think I've ever been missed."

"Me either." I said truthfully.

"That's not true, I miss ye when yer not around." he said, placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"Well, ye'd be the only one then." I said sadly. "But, I don't mind."

We stood in silence for a few moments, taking in the scenery. Until we heard the bell be rung as "LUNCH!" was being hollered from the stairway that lead below. I watched every man on board run toward the stairs, they were pushing each other and falling through the narrow doorway.

"Go eat, I'll take the helm for awhile." I heard Jack whisper

"Oh then I'll never get it back."

"Ye will, I promise."

I thought about it. "Why don't ye eat and then bring me sumthin?" I asked

"No, it'll get cold." He argued

"Okay fine, ye can take the helm, till I get back. When I return I want it back." I said, breaking from his hold.

"Aye, you'll get it back."

I smiled and hurried below to eat. I sat at the head of the large table.

"Wha we be eatin?" I questioned

"Just sandwiches. No use in having a big meal in the middle of the day." Valencia said, placing the food on the table.

I quickly ate, barely paying attention to the conversation that was being held. I was more interested in getting back to the helm. Most of the men had finished eating before I had. I shrugged and made my way back to the helm, and Jack. He smiled as he watched me walk toward him. My eyes were locked on his.

"So Captain Sparrow, go get yerself sumthin to eat." I demanded.

"I decided I'm not hungry."

"Ye need to eat too. Where are we headed anyway?" I questioned, just realizing I didn't know.

"Where ever ye want to go, luv." He smiled

"I don't really care where we go, I'm goin' to leave it up to ye."

"How 'bout Port James? We've never been there."

"Port James?" I asked, feeling a rush of nervousness run over me, but I didn't let it show. "If that's where ye wanna go, that's where we will go."  
  
"To Port James, then." He smiled. "Who knows maybe we can get sum alone time."

I smirked as I looked at him, "maybe."

I stood next to him, eyeing the tri corn hat that sat on his head. I smirked and pulled it from his head, placing it on my own.

"Hey! That's mine!" he practically shouted

"Nope mine for the day, it'll keep the sun from me eyes."

I pushed his arm slightly motioning for him to move. "Go eat."

"Aye, captain." He smirked, giving me a mock salute. I returned his mock salute just the same with a grin.

The day went by quicker than I expected. Before I knew it the sun had disappeared behind the horizon. After an hour or so of staring through the darkness I decided I needed a well-deserved break. I hadn't seen Jack since I took his hat. He had disappeared below deck and hadn't returned since. I sighed as I walked into the cabin, the smell of rum filling my nose. I closed the door; setting the hat on a bedpost I walked over to the cabinet. Pulling a bottle of rum out, I uncorked it and walked over to the table. I sat on what had become my chair. I took a drink from the bottle, feeling the warm sensation. I looked at the map that had been sprawled out over the table, practically taking up the whole thing. I tried to figure out how long it would take us to arrive in Port James. I didn't want to go to Port James, to many bad memories. But, not wanting Jack to know of my troubles with Port James I kept my mouth shut. I removed my boots from my feet, wiggling my toes. I had been on my feet all day. Feeling exhausted I took my rum bottle and lay on the bed. I began to doze, my head nodding from side to side as I felt sleep wanting to take over me. I took another drink of the sweet rum. My mind continued to trail to where Jack could be. It wasn't like him to not come and see me at least a few times a day.

"He's probably wit Valencia." I muttered to myself. "She should be sleepin' she's juss a little girl. Damn girl..."

I dozed off the sleep taking over me. I woke to the sound of the door closing. My eyes opened quickly as I looked up to see who had entered. Jack looked over at me with a soft smile.

"I didn't mean to wake ye." He whispered

"I wasn't sleepin', where have ye been, anyway?" I asked

"Talking wit Val, she's very talkative." He said, kicking off his boots.

"What? is she better company than me?" I asked

He looked me over. "I never said that."

"I didn't say ye did. I was juss sayin' she must be better company than I am."

"Nobody is better company than ye." He smiled

"Then why 'ave ye spent the entire day wit 'er?" I questioned, standing up.  
  
I heard a knock at the door; I crossed my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes.

"Come in." Jack said, pulling his shirt off.

I looked over to the door, wondering who had the nerve to interrupt our argument. Valencia walked in slowly. Practically stopping in her tracks to stare at his chest in awe.

"Can we 'elp ye wit something?" I questioned

"Sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you had any extra blankets." She finally said.

'Its not cold out' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll bring them down in a few." Jack stated

Valencia quickly nodded as she continued to look Jack over.

'What has she never seen a man's chest?' I asked myself. I looked over to Jack. 'Okay I admit, not one like that'

Valencia left the cabin, closing the door quietly behind her. I watched Jack walk over to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer. He grabbed a blanket and looked at me.

"Are ye juss goin' to run down there every time she bids?" I questioned.

Jack chuckled slightly in amusement. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ye spent almost the whole night down there, now yer running down there again. I see nothing amusing about that."

"Ye know, I remember a time that ye accused me of bein' jealous of Commodore Norrington." He said, walking over to me, he stood behind me.

"What does that 'ave to do wit anything?" I questioned, not seeing his amusement. I felt his lips considerably close to my ear; I could feel his warm breath. "Who's jealous now, luv?"

I saw a hint of a smirk on his lips as he left to give Val the extra blanket.

"I'm not jealous." I told myself, uncrossing my arms. "Not jealous at all.. What a ridiculous idea."

I sighed as I looked around the cabin, trying to figure out if I was actually jealous of a young girl. I could give Jack more than that little wench could. I had nothing to worry about.


	39. The Same Page

This chappy is dedicated to EVERYONE! my reviewers, you guys are so great! hope you like this chappy! and for those of you who haven't reviewed but read it.. review! it can't hurt :o)

Chapter 39  
"The Same Page"  
  
I sat at the small table in the cabin and looked over the map for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Jack still hadn't returned from giving Valencia her blanket. It seemed like it was taking him an eternity. I heard the door open and close from behind me. Causing the candles to slightly flicker from the wind. "What took ye so long?" I asked, not looking up from the map.

"She was juss asking me some questions, is all." He said

"Wha are ye doin'"

"Seein' how long it's goin' to take us to get to Port James."

"And how long is that?" "2 days at the most."

"That's shorter than I expected."

I nodded in agreement. "We're actually not that far off."

I watched him from the corner of my eye walk over and take a seat across from me. I picked up the rum bottle that rested on the table, taking a long swig. I began to yawn; I tried to not let it be seen. Jack smiled slowly.

"Looks like someone is ready for bed." He grinned

"I'm a little tired, did an awful lot of work today." I said, stretching my legs under the table.

"Is yer leg finally healed?"

I shrugged slightly, I actually forgot about it until now. "I guess it is."  
  
I watched him stand and come toward me. He kneeled beside me and reached out to the bandage that was on my leg.

"What are ye doin?" I questioned.

He just smirked and pulled the rag from my leg. It was almost heeled; it wouldn't be opening again that was for sure.

"It looks good." He smiled, looking over my leg.

"My leg or my wound?" I questioned

"Both." He smirked

"Jack.." I said, but abruptly closed my mouth.

"Aye, luv? Wha ye want to say?"

I sighed. "I don't want this taken the wrong way; but I don't think ye should be spending so much time wit the girl."

"Why not?" he asked, standing to full height

"I juss don't think ye should be is all. Can't ye have Gibbs or someone finish 'er training? There can't be much left to do."

"If it will make ye happy." He said with a nod. "Ye know it's funny, ye seem to want me all to yerself."

"Is that so bad?" I asked with a small smile

"Not at all." He grinned, his voice becoming low as he grabbed my hand and pulling me up.

"Watch the rum." I smirked. "Don't want to waste any of it."

"I wouldn't dream of It." he grinned, eyeing my lips.

We stood in silence as I took another swig of rum.

"Are ye juss gonna stand there and stare at me all night?" I asked, giving him a playful smile.

He slowly shook his head no, pulling me closer to him. I threw my arms around his neck, careful not to spill my rum. He leaned down slowly, our lips meeting as he threw his arms around my waist. We stood in each other's embrace for a long while. I eventually broke our passionate kiss it to get some air. I picked up my left arm and brought the bottle to my lips. Taking a long drink. I felt the smooth warm liquid travel down my throat. I closed my eyes at the slight burning sensation. Jack took the bottle from my hand, downing the rest of the bottle. With a smirk he dropped it to the floor with a dull thud. I shook my head, placing my right hand on the back of his neck; I pulled his lips to mine. He pulled me to the bed, never breaking his embrace. He went to lie on the bed, pulling me down with him. I lay on top of him, finally breaking the kiss.

"Oh, lookie, we found our way to the bed." I slurred, feeling a good buzz from the rum.

"Aye, and wha do ye plan to do?" Jack asked, a mischievous grin running across his lips. A mischievous look running through his chocolate brown eyes while he tugged at the laces on my bodice.

"I'm sure I can think of sumthin." I grinned, leaning down to meet his lips with my own.  
  
--Morning--

I lay on my left side, my back to Jack. Out of the silence came a soft knock at the door. My eyelids were heavy; I ignored the knock at the door. I rolled over as a soft mumble "go away." escaped my lips.

I laid my head on Jack's chest, my arm draped across his midsection. I tightened my grip protectively as I tried my hardest to go to sleep. The knock came again. "

It's way to early for this." I mumbled into Jack's chest.

I felt him stir as well; we sure did tire each other out last night. I heard the knock come again, this time louder.

"What is it?" Jack asked, annoyance dripping on his words.

I continued to keep my eyes shut, my lids felt heavy. I felt Jack's fingers running through my long hair. I heard the door open, I pulled the sheet protective over me, and well aware my clothes had disappeared.

"Why aren't you up yet?" I heard a young voice say, I opened my eyes to see Valencia standing there, her long blonde hair flowing around her shoulders. Her blue eyes staring daggers into us both. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips.

"We're to tired to be up, juss quiet yet." Jack grinned.

"And why is that? What did you do stay up to late?"

My head continued to rest on Jack's chest; a wild grin came to my face. "Ye could say that."

"Jack get up! Right now!" Valencia demanded.

"Why for?" Jack asked

"'Cause you're supposed to be teaching me things."

"I'll be up..." I heard a small screech come from him as I dug my fingertips into his side. "At second thought, I've decided to let Gibbs teach ye the rest of things."

"But Why??" she whined.

"'Cause I got captain's things to do."

"Don't question the captain, juss do it! Now please leave, I want to get dressed." I stated

"So get up and get dressed." She stated, rather cockily for my liking.

I shifted my head to look at Jack.

"Aye, luv. Get up and get dressed." He grinned

"I get up, this sheet is comin' with me. And the entire world will be seein' yer goods, and I can't have that." I whispered with a smirk.  
  
"Val, go talk to Gibbs and see wha needs to be done."

"But.." she wanted to protest but I stopped her.

"Do it now, Captain's orders." I broke in, becoming annoyed with what she was doing. "It's not custom to question the Captain, Juss bloody do it!"

She shot daggers through her eyes at me but nodded and quickly made her exit.

"We gotta remember to lock that door from now on." I shook my head, making a mental note to self.

"Well now that we are up, don't ye think we should be getting out of bed?" Jack asked

"No, I'm goin' back to sleep." I said, placing my head back on his chest.

"Well, I guess I'll juss get up and get to work."

"No yer not, yer my pillow. A very comfy pillow." I said, closing my eyes.

I felt Jack's chest move as he chuckled. We lay together for a few moments, Jack happened to be wide-awake, but I wanted to sleep. Figures.

"Come on, luv. Time to get up. Gotta be makin' sure them men are doin' wha they are supposed to be doin."

I gave a heavy sigh. "Aye, I guess yer right."

"I'm always right." He smirked.

I slowly got out of the bed; followed by Jack. We got dressed and made our way out of the cabin. The sun was creeping toward being high in the sky; it was almost noon. A small yawn escaped my lips but I quickly covered it up. I followed Jack to the helm where Gibbs stood.  
  
"Nice to see ye both decided to join us on this beautiful day." Gibbs grinned.

"I wanted to go back to sleep but someone wouldn't let me." I remarked.

"Go get yerself something to eat, we'll take over. Make sure Valencia is doin' something useful while yer at it."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye captain."

I looked over to Jack. "Will ye be steering today or do I get to?"

"I'll take the helm for today, ye can make yerself useful however."

"Aye, I'm goin to check on the men." I said, turning on my heel.

"Good idea, when ye return bring me hat."

I nodded. "I'll get right on that."

I walked across the deck, looking at the various men who were working with the rigging. My boots met the floorboards with a clank every time I took a step. I made my way below deck. Valencia stood behind the counters in the galley, preparing lunch. I grabbed a green apple from the basket of fruit that rested on the counter.

"What's with you and Jack?" Valencia asked breaking the silence.

I raised a brow at her question.

"Are you just friends, friends with advantages perhaps? His wench? His lover?"

I stopped her there. "That would be none of yer business. Juss as it is none of the crew's business. Wha we do on our own time is nobody's business. Understand?"

She nodded, mumbling something inaudible.

"I wasn't happy wit wha ye did earlier either." I stated, taking a bite from my apple.

"What did I do?" she asked

"The whining and protesting, it had better not happen again. I won't put up wit it, and neither will Captain Sparrow."

She nodded and continued to peel the potato in her hand.

"Now that we are on the same page, I 'ave things to attend to." I stated, leaving the galley.

We were well on our way to Port James we would be there in a day, day in a half. Given the weather was on our side and we didn't come up on any ships. I continued with that days work, making sure things were getting done. I also had the men do an inventory of supplies to see if we had to pick anything up.

After giving Jack his hat, I returned to the cabin for a break. I sat on the chair, my feet resting lazily on the desk. I thought about Port James. Sure there were things Jack didn't know about Port James, rather I didn't tell him. Port James is my hometown, where I grew up. I had been shunned from my family when I refused to marry a man by the name of Jacob Hervath. My dad had died shortly after; Jacob proposed to me in a time when I was mourning my father being on his deathbed. I couldn't bring myself to marry Jacob, which was part of the reason I had taken over my father's ship and set sail. Jacob had proposed but at the time I was in love with another, Bruce, my mutinous first mate. I sighed as the memories flowed back; my mother hated the fact that I had taken off. When I returned a year or so later she had shunned me and told me never to return, along with my 3 older brothers and my younger sister. My younger brother however, was the only one who understood why I did what I was forced to do. I half hoped no one would be recognizable to me, and I wouldn't be recognizable to him or her. It would be just another port we had decided to dock in.


	40. It Would Be So Easy

Let me know what you all think of this chappy, i don't really like it. But, maybe you all will! lol..

Chapter 40  
"It Would Be So Easy"

I sat on the rail that lined the helm. I took in the sunny day, the heat of the afternoon sun pouring over the entire ship. I looked over to Jack who was steering the Pearl toward our destination. By our calculations we were to be docked in Port James by midday tomorrow. I took in a deep breath of fresh air, exhaling it slowly. I watched the horizon for any sight of land. There was nothing but ocean in front of us. I heard the sound of heels on the old, weathered floorboards of the deck. I looked over to see Valencia walking toward the helm.

'Great' I thought to myself, looking back to the horizon.

"Jack." Valencia said, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack reminded.

A smirk came to my face as he said this. It was about time he made her see he was the captain.

"Sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow." She corrected.

"Wha do ye need, Val?" Jack asked, keeping his sights on the horizon.

"I'm done with what Gibbs told me, is there anything else?"

"Get started on dinner, then." Jack instructed.

Valenica shot me an icy glare before nodding, taking one look back to Jack.

"I need to speak wit ye Captain Sparrow, in private. When ye get a moment."

I looked over to Jack, waiting for what he was about to say.

"If ye 'ave somethin to say, go on and say it."

"I will, when we are in private."

"Yer not getting him into private, so go on and say wha ye want to say." I said, continuing my icy gaze at the girl, watching her every move.

"I don't like the way Captain Robin's has been treating me." Valencia said, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at Jack.

I continued to stare a hole through her, imagining throwing her overboard as the sharks came up to take her to Davy Jones' locker.

"That's to bad, Val. She's captain as well, ye will do wha both of us say."  
  
"Your not my parents." She stated.

"Maybe not, but if ye don't do wha we say. We will..."

I cut Jack off with a smirk and a smart assed comment. "Throw ye overboard and let ye swim wit the fishies. How tempting is that, eh?"

Jack tore his gaze from the horizon as his deep brown eyes came to rest on me. "Aye, ye will be swimming wit the fishies!" He said nodding in agreement, his body moving back and forth.

She sighed heavily and stomped her way toward the stairway. A smirk slowly ran over my tan features as I looked at Jack.

"Gibbs get up 'ere." I heard Jack call.

I looked back over the ocean as I heard the man come running to the helm. "Aye, Captain?"

"Take over the 'elm. I'm goin' to rest in my cabin." Jack instructed as he let Gibbs take over.

"Ye want to join me, luv?" Jack asked, giving me a suggestive grin.

I smiled at him "I'm goin' to 'ave a talk wit Gibbs, I'll be following ye in a few."

He nodded and swayed his way down the stairway. Once he was out of earshot I stood from my seat on the rail, my hair blowing about around me.

"Gibbs, wha do ye make of the girl?" I questioned

"I'm not sure, as of yet. She seems to be a hard worker and an awfully good cook." Gibbs smiled

"That maybe so, tell me something, is it juss me or is there sumthin.. Funny, about her?"

"Funny?" he asked

"Somethin doesn't feel right wit her, like there's something she hasn't told us." I looked to Gibbs who was pondering it.

"Maybe it's juss me." I shrugged.

"I'm sure there's nothin' to worry 'bout Captain, but if I notice anything "funny" I'll be sure to let ye know."

I nodded my thanks. "Aye, good. Keep an eye on her, juss to be safe."

"Anything for ye, captain."

I smiled. "I'll see ye later."

I walked down the stairs, looking at the many men who were hard at work. I stood at the door to the cabin for a moment, before entering. I slowly entered the cabin. Then I noticed what was going on.

Jack stood with his back to the back wall, his hands up in a surrounding motion as his eyes continued to get wider and wider. Valencia stood dangerously close to him, muttering something inaudible to me. I watched her run her hands over his chest.

"We could leave Ravenica behind, then it would be you and me, forever." She muttered

"It would never work out, Yer to young fer me. And I love Ravenica. Ye will 'ave to come up wit something better than that." Jack said.

"I'm older than ye think, Jack."

"And how old would that be?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm 17."

"So ye lied to us? But, why?" Jack asked

I shot an I-told-you-so look at Jack.

"Because I knew you would take pitty on a young girl and take her along. I could give you more than that wench ever could."

I quietly made my way in. she obviously hadn't heard me. Jack had noticed my presence as a small smile played on his lips. I grabbed the blonde hair on Valencia's head, dragging her out of the cabin.

"Let me go!" She protested.

My eyes began to glaze over as I pondered what to do with her. Anyone who had the guts to put their hands on my man would have to pay the price. I didn't take kindly to anything of the sort. She had been pushing on my last nerve since she arrived and this is where it was going to end. I forcefully threw her, by her hair down the stairs; she landed on the deck with an astounding THUD. My breathing was quick, as every man on deck had looked to see what was going on. I slowly walked down the stairs, watching Valencia grab her stomach with her right hand and her head with the other.

"Now ye listen here, and listen real good." I said, my voice low as dangerous tones entered. I narrowed my gaze, my eyes turning to a fire as I eyed her.

"Ye may 'ave gotten away wit this bull shit before, but, I will not stand fer it."

I watched her spit at my feet as she tried to stand. "I'm not trying to get away wit anything."

"Then what the bloody 'ell are ye tryin' to do?" I questioned, crossing my arms across my chest as I continued to stare daggers through her.

"Well Jack must have liked it, he didn't pull away." she smirked

"Ye see, Jack, he doesn't have the nerve to hit a girl. I however 'ave no problem wit it."

I watched her balled up fist came flying up as her right hand tried to strike me. I quickly backed up and gave an evil smirk.

"So wha ye want to fight this out? I'll take ye down in a minute, ye don't stand a chance."

"I can take you." She said, awfully sure of herself.  
  
"Now ye listen here, I am yer captain, ye do as I say. I will not take this bull shit any longer, when we get to Port James, yer ass is bein' left there." I yelled, feeling the rage boiling in my veins. I felt a stinging sensation in my leg as her leg had come up to kick me.

My lip curled, as I looked her over, feisty one she is. I slapped her, hard across the face. She fell backwards onto the dark planks of the deck. The men all let out a gasp as she laid there, her hand resting on her lip that was now bleeding. I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to the rail, I grabbed the back of her pale neck and held it over the rail.

"Try that again and ye will be seein' them fishies and sharks up close." I said, watching trickles of blood drain and land into the water.

"I see no sharks." I grinned, waiting a few moments. I watched as the shark fins came to the surface, they smelt the fresh blood and were looking for a piece of it.

"I will not give ye another warning, next time ye try to dispute our authority I'll 'ave no problem shoving ye overboard."

I watched her eyes widen as she tried to jerk back. I kept her head over the rail. Until Jack came over and grabbed my wrist, pulling me so she could get free.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!" Valencia yelled

"Oh but don't I?" I asked, trying to get my wrist free from Jack's grip.

"Valencia get below and get to work!" Jack demanded.

I kept my stare on Valencia, wanting to jump her, pick her up, and throw her over board. She nodded slowly and made her way below.

"We need to talk." Jack said, pulling me along by my wrist.

A look of confusion ran over my face at his words.

"What are ye guys looking at? Back to work!" I sneered as Jack pulled me along. Jack pulled me into the cabin and practically slammed the door. I eyed him as I sat in my chair, wondering what was running through his mind.

"I should be telling ye we need to talk." I said, crossing my legs in front of me while cross my arms across my chest. I moved my jaw slightly still feeling the rage that lay inside me.

"What the bloody 'ell did ye think ye were doing??" Jack yelled

"Wha ye wanted her grubby little hands all over ye?" I retorted

"No, But, ye can't go around beatin' on the girl." He said, lowering his voice as he calmed down.

"She touched me first Jack, and besides I want 'er off the ship. There's something I don't like about 'er, She's already lied about her age, whats to say she 'asn't lied 'bout everything else? Something's gonna happen and it will be because of 'er, I can feel it."

he sighed as he looked at me. "Maybe yer right, she's given ye nothing but grief. Truth be told if I 'ad to choose ye or 'er, id choose ye in a second."

I smiled slightly as my rage seemed to melt away as I looked at him. "How do ye do it?"

"Do wha?" he asked

"I can be pissed as 'ell and yet, one look at ye and wha ye say and it juss seems to disappear." I said, looking to the floor.

He walked next to me, lifting my chin with his fingertips so I would look at him.

"I'm not sure, luv. But, I'm damn glad I can." He said, a small smirk forming on his lips.

I sighed as I looked at him. "wha do ye suppose would 'ave 'appended 'ad I not walked in?" I asked

"Nothing would 'ave 'appended. As I told 'er I luv one woman, and she's standing before me."

A small smile formed on my lips as I looked at him.

"Ye sure did a number on 'er though." Jack smirked. "I don't think she will be looking to fight ye anytime soon."

"I don't think I've ever been that angry, I juss wanted to rip 'er heart out." I stated.

"That sounds like it would be messy." He said, rather seriously, his arms flapping about beside him. "Did ye want to rip 'er 'eart out cause ye are jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! I'm only protectin' wha is mine." I stated, matter-of-factly with a grin.

"So yer claimin' me?" he asked

"I guess I am. Do ye 'ave a problem wit it?"

"Not at all, luv."

I chuckled at Jack and rolled my eyes. We continued to Port James, I didn't see Valencia for the rest of the night, nor the next morning. Which I was very thrilled with. If I saw her I would probably do something that I may regret later. I only hope she learned her lesson and wouldn't try anything else.


	41. Not Much of a Home Coming

Chapter 41  
"Not Much of a Homecoming"

We docked in Port James under the warm afternoon sun. I followed Jack closely into the Port. I felt the sun disappear; only to reappear as the clouds moved on. We walked through the market place it was extremely loud. I could hear various vendors shouting to grab the attention of potential customers. I stood in front of a cart looking over the various fruits that were sprawled out.

"Good morning, young missy, what can I do for you?" I heard a voice say.

I looked up to meet eyes with an older woman. She had to be only 5'1" tall. Her hair was a distinct gray. I looked into her kind eyes and gave a soft smile. "I'm just looking, thank ye." She nodded quickly and made her way to the next customer. Jack stood next to me, also eyeing the goods on the cart.

"Ravenica?" I heard a male voice say from behind me.

Upon hearing my name I quickly turned on my heel, as did Jack. I met eyes with a young man; he had to be 20 or 21. He had dark red hair with light blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, with a black vest over it along with black breeches. "Do I know ye?" I questioned.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize your little brother." He smiled

"Teddy?" I asked, unbelieving this young man was my little brother.

"Little brother?" I heard Jack whisper to me.

"Yes! It's so good to see you." He grinned, pulling me into a hug.

"I can't believe it, ye've really grown!" I grinned, returning his hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked breaking the hold he had on me. "I didn't think you would ever come back."

"Juss passin' through, Teddy, I want ye to meet someone." I said, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him next to me. "Teddy, this is Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack, this is my little brother, Teddy."

"I'm sorry to cut our visit short, but I have to get some things for mother. Are you coming by the house? I'm sure everyone would love to see you." Teddy said as he looked from Jack to me.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, consderin' how things were when I left." I said sadly.

"Oh come on, I'm sure they have forgotten it by now! Please, stop by the house." He pleaded

I nodded. "Aye, maybe I will."

"Great! I'll see you later then. It was nice to meet you Jack."

"Captain." Jack muttered under his breath.

I watched Teddy walk off.

"Why didn't ye tell me this is yer home town?" Jack questioned

"Ye didn't ask, and I didn't feel it was important fer ye to know."

"Nor important? Come on, luv. This is yer home town, where yer family is!" Jack said unbelieving.

"Jack, there's something's that ye don't know 'bout me past. Something's I wouldn't rather get into."

"Tell me luv, I want to know." He said, his voice becoming low.

"I don't want to talk 'bout it, at the moment."

"That's fine, luv. Lets go meet the family!" he grinned, his hands coming together in front of him. "What do ye say to that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ye want to meet me family? I can't promise we will be staying long."

"Aye, lets go!" he grinned, pointing to the dirt path that lay in front of us.

I shook my head and began to walk on the dirt path, with Jack at my side. I ran my fingers through my hair as I considered how this was going to go. I wasn't sure how the family would react to me being back. We stood at the sidewalk of my childhood home. It was just as I had remembered it. The stone sidewalk lead to a small but cozy home. The house was two stories high; the front porch had a couple of chairs sitting on it. I sighed heavily dreading what I was about to encounter.

"Jack maybe this is a mistake. I can't go in there." I said, looking over to him.

"Ye can always go home, luv." He said, taking my right hand in his left.

"In some instances, ye can't." I whispered.

"Come luv. Ye will feel all better after this 'as been sorted." He grinned, urging me on.

We walked to the front door, I wasn't sure if I should knock or just walk in. I decided against knocking and walked in. We entered the living room. A large dark green sofa sat in front of the fireplace, a smaller sofa against the right wall in front of the bay window. I could smell beef stew cooking on the stove in the kitchen. I slowly walked down the short hallway and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. I looked over the wood that had been taken care of over the years, the wear showing through. I leaned against the doorway; Jack was standing behind me, still keeping a tight grip on my hand. I watched the woman work at the stove. She stirred the stew and then turned on her heel to the cutting board. Her hair was black showing hints of gray; it was bundled up in a bun. She was shorter than I remembered; she stood at 5'5" if that. Her brown dress hung down just past her ankles. A white apron was tightly wrapped around her waist. She looked up at me, her gray eyes showed the reorganization immediately.

"Ravenica?" she breathed.

I nodded. "'Ello, mommy."

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, picking up a butcher knife and cut the potatoes that were resting on the board.

"Juss passin' through thought I'd stop in and see how everyone is." I felt like a five year old again.

Watching my mother prepare dinner. "We're fine." She said coldly. "Didn't think you would be back after what you had done."

"What was so terrible that I had done that ye could just turn yer back on me?" I questioned.

"You know what you did." She stated in a matter-of-factly sort of way.

"That was eight years ago, why can't ye juss forget it? Why can't ye accept that I did what I had to do? What I was forced to do! I had no choice! Ye left me no choice!" I yelled, feeling the anger rise in me.

"I did no such thing, you were the one who refused Jacob. You were the one who took your fathers ship and ran off with that man.. What ever his name was, it's not important. You were the reason we almost lost our home."

"How do ye figure that?" I asked

"Because, everything was set, with your father on his deathbed, I had no choice but to make sure you were married to a fine man that could take care of you. I couldn't take a job; I'm a woman for goodness sakes! How would that look? Instead you run off with, what ever his name was and become a filthy pirate!"

I felt Jack squeeze my hand as the words she had spoken tore through me like a dagger. Eight years after what happened and she was still dwelling on it. "I was 15 when I left on my own, don't ye think it was hard enough? I couldn't marry Jacob, ye know that, he was 35 I was 15. How could ye even condone such a thing? I wasn't going to take care of his 4 children he already had! I know ye were juss tryin' to get rid of me cause ye couldn't afford to feed another mouth." Our eyes met as we stared at each other.

"Who's he?" she questioned, looking over my shoulder at Jack.

"This is Captain Jack Sparrow." I stated

"Pleasure to meet, ye." He said politely.

"Ravenica I don't know why you've decided to come back. I can't forgive you. You took what I treasured most." She stated

"Ye know what, forget it! I don't even know why I came back. I was foolish to think that ye could 'ave forgiven me 8 years later. And to say I was the reason father died is the stupidest thing I 'ave ever 'eard! I did everything I could to try and make him live. I did as he asked, I took over his ship."

"If it wasn't for your excitement for the sea, your father would have never gone on that trip. He would have never been gone for the 5 month. He would have never met that horrendous storm and he wouldn't have EVER gotten the blasted scurvy and he wouldn't have died."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes; I leaned against Jack for support. I felt like my knees were going to give out and I was going to sink to the floor in a puddle. "Forget it, juss forget it, old woman! I was stupid then and obviously I was stupid to come here now. Teddy was wrong; ye will never forgive me for wha happened. I don't exactly blame ye, but know this, yer my mother ye brought me into this world. For that I can't thank ye enough. As 'ard as this life 'as been, I'm thankful to be on this earth. For everything we 'ave been through and everything that happened, I still love ye." With that said I turned on my heel, I looked into Jack's eyes as a tear slipped out from my eyes and ran down my cheek. "Lets get out of here." I said weakly, chocking back the many more tears that threaten to slip out at any moment. Jack nodded slowly as we exited the house.

We were halfway down the stone path when I stopped to take one last glance at my childhood home. I gave a heavy sigh, closing my eyes trying to keep it to store in my memory. I would never come back to this place. I looked to Jack; he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly against him. I lifted my arms, placing them around his neck, chocking back the tears.

"Ye were wrong this time, Jack." I whispered. "Sometimes, ye can never go home." I broke our embrace. "To The Pearl." He nodded and rested his right arm around my waist. I put my left arm around his. With that we walked away from my childhood home. I didn't look back again. I wanted to place it in my memory where it would stay forever. I would never return to this place.


	42. You Let Her Drink?

And here is next chappy, i hope this turns out to be a funny chapter lol.. as always let me know wha you think! i love feed back! --hugs-- to all the reviewers! you guys are awesome!

Chapter 42  
"You Let Her Drink?"  
  
I sat on the stairs that lead to the captain's cabin. I held a bottle of rum in my right hand, my elbows resting on my knees. The night air had become chilly against my bare skin. I took a short drink to warm myself up. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting here, listening to the waves crash against the ship. I felt the slow rocking of the ship. We decided to stay here for a few days to take a rest. In that time I planned to drink myself into oblivion and not come out of it until we were leaving. I took another drink as a string of light flowed through the open door of the cabin.

"Wha ye doin' out 'ere?" Jack asked

"Juss sittin 'ere, thinking bout how much more I'd 'ave to drink to be drunk off me ass." I grinned

"Why would ye want to get drunk off yer ass?" he asked

"It seems like the thing to do, after all were not leavin for a few days."

"Aye, well good idea." He grinned, taking a drink from his own bottle.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking rum and staring out into the night sky.

The sound of small feet on the deck knocked me back into reality and I searched for the source. I found Valencia walking around aimlessly. She walked to stand before us at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
" 'ello, captains!" she grinned

I looked over to Jack and then back to her.

"'ello Val." Jack smiled.

"It's a lovely night isn't it!! I feel like I can fly. Maybe I should try.."

"'ave ye been drinking?" I asked

"Who me??" she asked with a grin, pointing to her chest dramatically. "I wouldn't – um – what are we talking about?"

I let out a laugh as I looked to Jack who happened to be grinning from ear to ear.

"Ye let 'er drink?" I asked through my laughter

"I did no such thing." He said, putting his hands up in defense.

I laughed again and looked back to Valencia who was stumbling around the deck. I watched her eyes light up as she came running over to us.

"OOH I have something.. to ... ..yeah.." she trailed off

A look of confusion ran over my face and I tried to figure out what she was getting at.

She stood before us still at the bottom of the stairs with a wide grin on her face. "I'm a lil teapot short and stout.. Here is mee handle... here... is me spout!" she sang, her hands coming up. "When I get all..."

I watched her eyes go up in thought as she stopped, mid song.

"Crap I can't remember the words!"

I looked to Jack who was now laughing hysterically, I joined him in the laughter, clutching my side that had began to hurt.

"What's so funny?" Valencia questioned, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." I said through my laughter

"You're laughing at me! That's not...ooh rum!" she grinned, her grubby hand reaching for my bottle.

"Oh, 'ell no. If ye want rum reach yer grubby 'and for Jack's bottle." I said, pulling my bottle protectively into my arms.

I watched her hand shoot up as it tried to grab Jack's bottle. He kept his grip on it as she tried to get it free.

"Ye feelin sum déjà vu Jack?" I questioned with a smirk

He shot a glare over to me and then looked back to Val.

"My bottle, get.. yer own!" he grunted I laughed at his little problem.

"Fine!" she huffed. "I'll just find.. my... own." she pointed to the bottle, obviously lost for words.

"Bottle?" I questioned with a laugh

"Yea that's it!! Thank you!" she yelled as she stumbled down the stairs.

I watched her drunkenly stand on deck, her arms flapping around her in an almost too much like Jack sort of way.

"What was I doing?" she asked, turning on her heel to look at us.

"Ye were about to jump over the rail and into the sea." I smirked

Jack's head snapped to look at me, the smirk planted on my face.

"I was?" Val asked, looking around in confusion. I nodded quickly, hoping to get her to do it.

"No, ye were goin' to go below, to yer cabin, and go to sleep." Jack stated

it was now my turn for my head to snap over to look at Jack as I shot him a glare. "I almost 'ad 'er."

He shrugged. "Can't 'ave 'er drownin' while drunk."

"I would rather be drunk than sober if I were goin' to drown." I stated.

"Yer an evil thing, aren't ye?" he asked with a small grin.

"Aye, I am. I am also damn proud of bein' an evil thing." I stated my chest puffing out with pride as I slurred my words.

I felt Jack scoot closer to me with a playful grin. "I like the evil in ye."

I grinned slightly. When I heard "oof" come from somewhere on deck. I looked to the source where I saw Valencia rubbing her head, standing by the mast.

"Oh scuse me Mr. Pole. I'm sorry to have bumped into you." She slurred.

I shook my head with a laugh as I looked back to Jack. He shook his head slightly and shook his head. I spotted a hint of a glint in his eyes.

"She reminds me of ye." He whispered

"How the 'ell do ye figure that?" I asked, beginning to feel a hint of anger.

"Yer funny when yer drunk to." He grinned.

My jaw dropped as I looked at him, I looked him over. His chocolate brown eyes shinning in the bright moon light.

"I'm no where's near that." I said, pointing dramatically to Val who was now stumbling around mumbling something inaudible to herself.

He nodded slowly. "And there's things that ye and I can do that I could never do wit her."

A small smile began to tug at the corners of my mouth as I thought about what that could be. "What's that?"

I already knew the answer but I asked all the same. He leaned over slowly, kissing my lips softly. I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh there will be none of that!" I heard a voice say.

Jack broke the kiss, I opened my eyes and then proceeded to roll them. "Oh fergot, ye 'ave virgin eyes." I commented, looking to Val with a small grin.

"I am not!" she stated, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on Jack's shoulder.

"Wha ever ye say, but playin' little scene's over in yer mind doesn't mean yer not a virgin." I stated with a smirk.

I watched a glare come to her eyes as she looked from me to Jack. I waited for her to come back with a smart assed remark. She only threw her hands up. I grinned triumphantly.

"Ye do realize yer gonna 'ave quite a hangover tomorrow." I stated, watching her down the rest of the bottle she had found somewhere.

"I, dunt..." I watched her eyes dance around in her sockets. "Care..." she finally continued, swaying back and forth. I shook my head with a laugh.

"Why don't ye run off to bed now?"

I pulled the bottle that I had been holding protectively in my arms to my lips, taking a long swig, chugging down almost half of it. I felt eyes on me; I pulled the bottle down. I looked from Jack to Val and then back to Jack.

"What ye both never seen a woman chug almost the entire bottle in one swig?" I questioned.

They both grinned and burst out laughing at the same time. I looked back and forth between them feeling completely confused. I shrugged it off as I began to feel the buzz from the sweet liquor.

-- a few hours later --

Jack, Valencia, Gibbs and myself remained on deck, talking about really nothing important. Jack and I were still sitting on the top of the stairway, Gibbs and Val sat on the next step down. We were all to drunk to realize what we were even talking about in the first place.

"Ye know, I wonder how it can be, that the moon is so bright." I stated, covering my eyes slightly.

"It's not bright, now the sun.. The sun is bright.. Probably, the brightest thing on this world." Valencia slurred.

"No, fire is the brightest thing.. in.. tha...world!" Jack slurred, his body moving back and forth, his hands coming up as his fingers danced in the air as he took another swig.

"No it's not Jack.. Ye.. Are.. Wrong, as always." I stated in a long slur. It took me longer to get out that sentence than I had realized.

"I am always utterly.... Right.... ain't I Gibbs?" Jack asked, slapping Gibbs on the shoulder.

"Huh? Wha did ye say?" Gibbs asked, utterly confused.

Jack, Val, and I burst out laughing at Gibbs' not paying attention.

"Ye need to learn to pay attention, mate." Jack stated

"I was, I juss.. fergot wha he said is all." He stated, taking a long drink from the bottle.

The deck grew quiet as we all seemed to have run out of things to say. Until I heard someone singing

"Yo ho yo a pirates life.. fer me!"

I instantly wondered who was singing, but decided I didn't care and joined in.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

I then noticed as Gibbs and Valencia joined in as well. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack" I watched as a few of the crewmembers that had been on shore for the night came stumbling back onto deck, they also began to sing.

By the end of the song almost the entire crew was standing on deck as we all sang the song. "Yo ho yo a pirates life fer me!!!"

At the end of the song we all began to cheer.

I looked to Jack with a grin. "I 'ave come to the conclusion, we all be crazy."

He nodded slowly. "Aye, I'm beginning to believe that as true."

We all sat on the deck, men leaving one by one to go to bed. Only about 8 members of the crew remained on deck when I looked over to Jack, his eyes were beginning to droop. His headed bobbed up and down as his head began to get heavy.

"Come on Jack time fer bed." I whispered into his ear.

"not quiet yet." he stated

"Right now."

"Oh are we goin' to 'ave some fun?" he grinned.  
  
"I guess yer never to tired for that.." I slurred as I looked at him.

He stood, grabbing my hand and pulling me up wit him.

"Well then, good night me faithful crew. Right now me and m'lady are gonna go.." he slurred as he stopped to think of his next words, his eyes went up in thought as he drew a blank. "Oh screw it.... that's it! We're goin' to go screw." He stated with a cheeky grin, his arms swaying about around him.

"JACK!" I yelled, feeling the embarrassment taking over me. The men all began to give catcalls and woof noises at us.

"Come, luv. Time to go." He said, dragging me to the cabin door.

He stopped and looked at me with a grin. He put his hands on my hips as he leaned over and softly kissed me. he finally opened the door pulling me inside, never breaking our embrace. I pushed the door closed with my right hand. I pulled away for a second, Jack's eyes were still closed, his lips still puckered. I looked at him and gave him a small grin as his eyes shot open.

"If ye ever say anything like that to the men again..." I began

Before I could finish what I was going to say his warm inviting lips crushed against mine.


	43. What About The Girl?

And here is chappy 43..woohoo over 100 reviews for my little story -gets all excited- sweet deal! -gives everyone who reviewed a cookie- juss a little note, chapter 45 will be the last of this story.. wait! dont throw things at me!.. there will be a sequel! i promise! lol.. so yeah, juss to warn you two chapters ahead, okay go on read!

Chapter 43  
"What About The Girl?"  
  
I sat at the small table in the cabin. Wearing one of Jack's old shirts, leaving the two top buttons undone, with my brown leather skirt. My scuffed brown knee high boots on my feet. My auburn hair was tied with a ribbon in a poly tail. I looked over to Jack who was still sleeping peaceful on the bed. His arms rested at his sides as the mid afternoon sun shown on his tanned face. I smiled slowly and then returned my attention to the papers in front of me on the desk, the smile fading from my face.

"What ye doin' up already?" I heard Jack ask, breaking the long silence that ran through the cabin.

"Its mid afternoon." I said, looking over to him.

He laid on his right side, his head propped up on his hand. I looked over his tan shirtless form with a smile.

"So, wha is the plan fer today?" Jack asked.

"Well, first thing I think we should get rid of the girl."

He nodded slowly a frown coming to his face. "Do we 'ave to?"

"Aye, I told her she'd be leavin' in Port James, we're in Port James. Ye 'eard 'er yerself, she wants to get rid of me to 'ave an easier advantage of ye. Besides, she's unruly, doesn't take direction at all, and she whines. It's time fer 'er to go."

"Aye, yer right."

"As always." I smirked.

I felt his eyes look me over as a small smile came to his face.

"What are ye smiling at?" I asked, standing up.

"Nothin, 'ey isn't that me shirt?" he questioned

"Aye, doesn't it look good?" I questioned, spinning in a circle.

"Aye, but anything looks good on ye." He grinned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Ye take me hat, me shirt, what's next?"

"Oh, juss 'bout everything." I grinned.

I walked over to him with a smirk. I grabbed his hand, running my fingertips over his palm before entwining our fingers together. I pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, time fer the girl to go."

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Ye really want 'er off of 'ere, eh?"

"Damn right I do."

I let got of Jack's hand, dropping my right arm to my side. I watched Jack walk over to the dresser; he opened the drawer and pulled out a clean white shirt.

"Anything' fer ye, luv." He smiled, closing the drawer.

I followed Jack out of the cabin; I closed my eyes and then opened again. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the overly bright sun.

"Valencia!" Jack yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Yes?"

"Come up 'ere, we need to speak wit ye."

Valencia slowly made her way up the stairs, holding her head with her right hand. I smirked slightly; I knew she would have a hangover.

"Valencia, Ravenica and I have come to a decision. Yer going to 'ave to leave the ship and find yer own life in Port James." Jack stated.

I watched her eyes go wide while she tried to process what he had told her. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But, Why? I thought you didn't mind having me aboard, Jack." she said

"It's not only me who 'as to make the decision."

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted! I'm off of here!" Valencia yelled, turning on her heel, she ran below deck.

"That was easier than I thought." Jack said, with a frown

I took his left hand with my right.

"We're doin' the right thing. She's not our child, not our responsibility. She didn't earn 'er keep."

"She's juss a young girl."

"I know, but life's a bitch sumtimes."

He nodded. "That it is."

I sat on the bench on the deck; Jack had gone to the cabin to look over some papers or something. I wasn't exactly paying attention when he told me. I unconsciously twirled some strands of hair around my right index finger as I thought about my mother. I couldn't just leave and not fix things. I have done that so many times before. But, how could I go back? She made it clear she didn't want to see me again, ever. However, its not like she is going to live forever. By the next time I would be returning she could have passed on. I wasn't sure when I was returning again. I gave a heavy sigh as I heard footsteps pounding their way across the deck. She stopped to look at me, her bags in her hands.

"Your nothing but a wench! Jack would let me stay on! But, no, you had to try and pull your weight to prove that you have power over Jack."

"I 'ave no power over Jack." I stated, standing up. "Maybe if ye would of pulled yer weight, and did wha ye were told wit out bein whiny, maybe ye could stay. Besides, I caught ye tryin to take meh place at Jack's side. I don't take kindly to that. Ye should 'ave known better. It's yer own fault."

"It's not my fault."  
  
"ye 'ave to learn to take responsibility fer yer actions. Think about it, if ye would 'ave juss done wha I said and not argued, ye would be able to continue wit us." I stated, crossing my arms across my chest, as I raised a brow.

"What ever, I don't care anymore. I'm leaving and its final so.. go screw yourself." She stated, walking toward the plank.

"No I'll be screwin' Jack." I stated smugly.

She turned on her heel to give me a death glare, upset by what I stated. A smirk came to my face, like everyone else on The Pearl I knew of her crush on Jack.

"I don't know why he would want to screw something like you." She said, a look of disgust running over her face as she looked me over.

"Well, he will never be screwin' ye so, it really doesn't matter." I smirked.

"I'm going to get you back for this, you don't know when and you don't know how. But, mark my words I will get you back."

"Is that a threat? If it is, I don't take well to threats."  
  
"It's a promise." She stated, her eyes narrowing at me.  
  
I shrugged. "ye don't 'ave the guts to come after me. Therefore, I am not worried. Good try though little girl. Maybe it'll work when ye grow up."

She rolled her eyes and made her way off of the ship.

"So she's gone?" Jack asked, walking over to me.

"aye, gone as can be. It's about damn time."

"I guess." he said

"Well, I'd love to stick around, but I think I'm going to 'ead into town. I 'ave some business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" Jack inquired

"I'm goin' to see my mother, I don't want to leave things as they were."

"Be careful." He warned, giving me a hug.

"I always am." I said, patting the sword at my side.

"Are ye goin' to wear me shirt into town?" he asked with a laugh.

"'ell yea, ooh I need the 'at to go along wit it." I said, grabbing the tri corn hat off of Jack's head with a grin. I placed it on my own head with a smirk. "Do I look like a pirate?"

"Aye, ye do."

"Good! Juss the look I was 'opin fer." I smirked "I'll see ye when I return."

Jack nodded slowly.

I walked down the plank and back into town. I began to feel the nervousness boil in my stomach as I walked slowly through the streets. What was I going to say? How should I say it? Was I being dumb for returning? I guess I will never know unless I go there.


	44. Working Things Out

oh no 1 chappy left! but fear not.. sequel, not far behind, i'ma try to post last chappy and 1st chappy of the sequel.. hehe.. Woohooo 10 cookies!! -gobbles them down-- yum yum! hehe.. okay okay im done rambling go on read chapter!

Chapter 44  
"Working Things Out"  
  
I stood at the front door of my childhood home, once again. I sighed as I entered the front door. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, my mother and younger brother sat at the kitchen table talking. I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"'ello." I stated

They both looked up at me, shock running over their faces.

"What are you doin' back here?" My mom asked coldly.

"I came to fix things, I can't juss leave things like they are." I stated, walking into the kitchen.

"Why not? It never stopped you before." My mother stated.  
  
"Things are different now, I've changed in many ways. I don't want to leave Port James wit things the way they are. I'll never forgive myself if I didn't come back and try to work things out. I know what I did juss like the both of ye know wha I did. In my mind I was right, I did what I 'ad to do."

"I know you did, Ravenica." My brother smiled.

"Can't ye forgive me, mother?" I asked

"I don't know if I can. So many things happened in such a short period of time."  
  
"So many years 'ave passed, tell me, could ye forgive yerself if I were to walk out that door, knowing I would never be returning?" I asked

My mother looked at me, I wondered what thoughts were running through her head. An uncomfortable silence ran though the kitchen. I shifted my weight from my right foot to my let, looking at my feet. I fidgeted with the necklace Jack had given me as I waited for her answer.

"Your right, I don't think I can forgive myself." She said, standing from the old wooden chair. "I think its time we put the past where it belongs, in the past."

I nodded. "Aye, I think it is about time."

My mother stood before with a small smile.

"It's good to see you're still alive." She said, pulling me into a hug.

I threw my arms around her as well, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

"What have you been up to, since you left? I've heard many things." She said, letting me go.

I sat at the table as she sat across from me.

"What I do best, even though The Gauntlet has been sent to the depths of the sea."

"Are you still with, what's his name?" she asked

"No, I'm with Jack now, remember you met him yesterday."

"Oh yes. He seems like a nice man. Even though I really didn't get to speak with him."

"So, tell me everything you have been doing!" My brother grinned.

"Well.. I'm sailing on The Black Pearl currently."

"The Black Pearl?" My brother asked, his face changing to fear.

"Aye, The Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow is captain of The Pearl. Didn't ye 'ear the stories?" I asked.

"I don't have much time for gossip." My brother stated, the fear disappearing.

"Your no longer a captain?" My mom inquired.

"I am what I would call, co captain." I smiled

We talked for a few hours about what I had been doing in my absence. As well as what the family had been doing. It felt good to be sitting in my childhood home, to have finally worked everything out. For so long I have wanted to repair the damage that happened so many years ago. But, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Until, Jack pushed me to do it.

"Well, I have to start dinner. What do you say to a home cooked meal?" My mother asked

"That would be great! How many can I bring? My men haven't had a home cooked meal in probably years." I grinned.

"Only a few. I don't have that much food." She laughed.

"You should have told me, I would have brought more food."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Always thinking of everyone else before yourself, as always."

I nodded. "Aye, my men are my priority. We'll I will go gather a few of them and return in time for dinner."

"Okay, I will see you when you return." She smiled I stood and stretched a little bit; I had been sitting for hours. "It's been really good talking with you."

"Its been good talking with you also, its been to long." She smiled

"I'll be back in awhile." I said, walking out of the kitchen.

I speed walked my way back to The Pearl, excited that things have worked out. I walked into the well-lit cabin; the window had been opened since I left. Jack lay on the bed, his eyes closed.

"Taking a nap again?" I asked

"Aye, sleep good." Jack stated a smile coming to his face, his gold-capped teeth shining in the light that shown through the window.

I sat on the bed next to him; he rolled from his back to his right side, his left hand coming up to caress the small of my back. He looked up at me, his brown eyes studying my face.

"Well come on, time to get up." I said, grabbing his let hand from my back.  
  
"No get up." He stated, his eyes shutting.

"Come on!" I said, pulling on his arm to no avail.

"Nope I'm sleeping."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Home cooked meal." I whispered.

His eyes darted open as he sat up. "Where??"

I grinned slightly. "So, that's the way to get ye up, all I gotta say is, home cooked meal?"

He shrugged. "Where is me home cooked meal?"

"At my mother's 'ouse." I stated

"I thought ye didn't get along wit 'er."

"We worked things out, she's invited me for dinner and I figured I would extend the invitation to ye as well. That is if ye want a home cooked meal."

"Aye I do! Move, outta my way!" He said, his hands pushing the air in front of him as he motioned for me to move.

I stood with a laugh as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"So, things are worked out then?" he asked, putting his knee high brown boots on.

"Aye, things aren't great. But, it's a step in the right direction. And as much as it pains me to say it, I somewhat owe ye for it. After all, yer the one that pushed me to go there."

"So ye owe me, eh? Hmm what should I ask fer?" he asked himself, putting his fingers to his lips.

"Well ye 'ave plenty of time to think 'bout it. First we go 'ave dinner."

"Aye, Dinner!" he grinned, his hands coming together in front of him.

Within minutes of more speed walking, Jack and I stood in the kitchen to my childhood home. A grin from ear to ear as he smell of the roast that was baking in the oven ran though his nose.

"Welcome back." My brother smiled.

My younger brother and sister both sat at the kitchen table.

"Mother, Teddy, and Sylvia, this is Jack." I smiled and looked at Jack who was standing beside me.

"He's cute." Sylvia grinned.

I laughed slightly.

"Aye! I am! I like her, at least someone realizes it." Jack smirked.

"Please, sit, dinner should be done in a few minutes." My mother said, motioning for Jack and I to take a seat. I sat in between my brother and Jack at the small kitchen table.

"So, what are we having?" Jack asked, rubbing his palms together.

My mom laughed as she looked at Jack. "You'll see when it's on the table."

"I like surprises." Jack grinned

I laughed and shook my head.

-- Later that night--

After eating dinner, we moved to the living room to talk for a while. Jack made for great conversation as we sat and talked. I sat on the sofa next to Jack. My mom sat in a chair across from us. My brother and sister had gone out to do chores.

"When are you sailing out?" My mom asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Tomorrow." I said, noticing Jack was getting tired. "We really should be going, Jack looks like he is about to fall asleep."

The three of us stood as we prepared to say our goodbyes.

"Don't be a stranger, don't stay away for so long." My mom smiled.

"I won't." I smiled.

"And you." She stated pointing at Jack. "You take care of my little girl, or I'll have your head."

"I will, I'll will protect 'er wit me life." He grinned, taking my hand.

"Goodbye mother." I said, giving her a hug.

"Goodbye, see you again." she smiled.

We left my mom's house and began to slowly walk back to The Pearl. When we were on The Pearl we went to the cabin to turn in for a good nights sleep before going back to sea. I was happy that things were finally able to be worked out. I hated not having a family I could depend on. It broke my heart to think I didn't have a family or a place to go if I ever needed it.


	45. If It Was Meant To Be

oh no the last chappy! but fear not, the sequel should be out very very very soon.. please don't kill me! --hides--

Chapter 45  
"If It Was Meant To Be"  
  
In the mid morning I had gone to see my family once more before leaving. I let Jack sleep in while I was away. There was no sense in waking him up before I left. I stood in the living room as I said goodbye to the family, I was going to miss them this time leaving.

"Do you know when you will be returning?" Sylvia asked

"No, But, I hope it won't be as long as it was last time." I smiled

"So do I, don't be a stranger." My mom smiled

"I won't be."

"Be sure to watch your back, pirate." My brother smirked.

"I always do. Goodbye, everyone I'll be seeing ye all." I smiled, making my exit.

I walked through the streets, the sun beginning to move to center of the sky. There wasn't a loud in the sky, I felt as if it was going to be a beautiful day. I watched the people walk across the streets from shop to shop. I smiled to myself, everything was right in the world, if only I could make the world stand still at this very moment.

"That's her! That's the woman that kidnapped me!" I heard a girl shout, I instantly realized who it was, Valencia.

I turned on my heel to see her and about 10 guards that happened to be heavily armed running toward me. My eyes went wide, stay and fight or take off? Ah hell, I'm in a good mood might as well fight.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, completely oblivious as to what was happening.

"You know what's goin' on! You kidnapped me! You made me cook, clean and give pleasurable company to your men!" Valencia shouted, and then tried to act as if she was scared.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get her!" I heard one of the men say; I narrowed my eyes at him. I went to pull my sword but then realize it wasn't at my side. I looked down momentarily, forgetting I didn't take my weapons with me to my mom's house. I looked from side to side; I then turned on my heel and began to run.

"Fire!" I heard another man say.

I heard shots being fired in my general direction, I tried my hardest not to look back at them or id be shot for sure. They followed me to the deck of The Black Pearl. I looked around frantically for a weapon, any weapon at all. When I came up empty I ran into the cabin, I grabbed a piece of parchment from my bodice on the table. I then grabbed my sword and pistol from the table as I ran back outside, closing the door behind me.

"Are you goin' to give up and come with us, Ravenica?" The man asked me, he wore a dark blue captain's coat, with white pants. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place him.

"No! If ye want to take me, yer gonna 'ave to drag me!" I said, my voice becoming low and dangerous as I looked at the 20 or so men who had now gathered on the deck of The Pearl.

I fought the few men that dared to come to me with their swords drawn, leaving them in puddles of their own blood. I held my sword ready the red blood that drenched it shinning in the sunlight. I looked from man to man and then to Valencia, my lip curled as I eyed her. She was going to pay for this. Anyway, anyhow, maybe not to day or tomorrow but I'd get my revenge.

"Anyone else dare to take me on?" I questioned, each man backed up slightly.

Besides the captain of the squad who held his ground and stared at me.

"Are ye the one who kidnapped her?" he asked

"NO, I didn't kidnap her, she was allowed to stay on me ship out of the kindness of my heart, last time I do anything nice for anyone." I commented.

"Well she happens to say you did, and I can't go trusting the word of a pirate."

"But ye will trust the word of a lil girl?" I sneered

"Grab her!"

Out of nowhere, three men jumped me, sending me flying to the deck. The two men on either side of me pulled me away by my upper arms.

"Get yer bloody hands off of me!" I yelled, struggling trying to get free.

I wondered where the hell Jack was, usually he was around before we were getting ready to sail. He wasn't even in his cabin.

"Take her away!" the captain shouted.

I growled low in my throat as the pulled me from the ship and toward the jail. They threw me hard into the jail; I hit the floor with a thud, the wind being knocked out of me. I heard the door slam closed with authority. I looked around the tiny cell, a cot to the right in the corner beneath a small window. Both sides were made of steal. A few men sat in the cell to my right, ignoring my presence. I sighed and closed my eyes. Great, just great how am I going to get out of this one? Jack and The Pearl would be sailing off sometime to day and here I am stuck in this cell. I stood up and walked over to the cot, taking a seat on it. There had to be a way to get out of here, would he stay and wait for me to return? Or would he just take off? I wasn't sure. There was the code to consider in all this, I knew that if he left it was because of the code. I fell behind I should be left behind. I held my head in my hands, considering how I would get out of here.

--- Hours later ---

I continued to sit in the cell, Jack would be long gone by now. The cell had grown dark as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Only a few torches and candles lit the cells.

"Ravenica?" I heard someone whisper, I looked up from my seat on my cot. I hadn't moved in hours.

"Aye?" I asked, standing to see the man who stood at the door to my cell.

"I knew it was you."

"What do ye want?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

I looked the man over. He wore the same blue coat and white pants the men had worn earlier. He had short black hair and green eyes that seemed to glow in the torchlight.

"I'm here to help you." He grinned.

"And why would ye want to 'elp a pirate?"

"You don't recognize me do you?" he asked

I shook my head no.

"It's me, Geoffrey."

"Geoffrey?" I asked, "I 'aven't seen ye in years."

"You have been gone for years. I heard you were in town. Just tell me one thing did you really kidnap that girl?"

"No, I let her stay on the ship, well me and the co captain." I smirked.

"I didn't think so, you've done many things but kidnapping? I didn't believe it for a second." He said, opening the door to my cell. "Come on, get out of here. There isn't anyone around; it's well past midnight."

I quickly stepped out of the cell, grabbing the things that had been taken away from me.

"How can I thank you?"

"Don't get caught." He laughed. "Go on now, I'm sure you remember how to get out of here, you've done it a few times."

I smirked and gave my thanks before taking off in a sprint toward the docks. I ran through the streets, careful that no one would see me. There were only a few guards out. I approached the dock, my eyes searching for The Pearl, any hint of The Pearl. But, my eyes found nothing. That was it then, Jack had left and I was stuck here. I dropped to my knees as I thought about what I was going to do. There was no way in hell I could just stay here.

-- 2 days later --

I gathered an able bodied crew, we commandeered a ship that sat empty in the harbor. The cover of darkness led our way as we took the ship over. Within an hour or so Port James had shrunk into the distance. The sun had begun to rise as we continued on our way.

"So where are we headed?" Geoffrey asked as he looked over at me. He had decided to help me get to where I was going. I was happy to have his help. After all I needed all the help I could get. Deciding that I hated the name of the ship, I renamed it "Hell's Mistress." I had always liked the name.

"Port Royal." I said, staring to the horizon.

"For what?"

"There's to be a wedding, I promised I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." I grinned.

"That will take a month won't it?"

"No, probably only a few weeks." I stated.

"Where ever ye want to go, captain." He grinned

I looked at him and smirked. "Damn right, now get to work."

He nodded quickly. I sighed as I looked to the horizon once more. I began to think about Jack, and where he was. Why had he upped and left. It wasn't like him just to take off. Somehow I thought he would come after me. I guess I was stupid to think he would run to my rescue. I'm a pirate captain for fuckin sakes; I should be able to take care of myself.

-- A few weeks later--

We docked in Port Royal, knowing I had a safe pass with the Commodore gone and my ship was virtually unknown to everyone in Port Royal. Also feeling lazy, we docked right in Port Royal. I walked down the plank onto the dock. I paid off the dock master and made my way to Elizabeth's house. I was anxious to see her and to see if she had heard anything from Jack. I stood on the porch to the governor's home. Every time I stood here I felt déjà vu all over again. I knocked and waited for the door to open. To my surprise Elizabeth opened the door.

"Ravenica!?!" she practically screamed "I can't believe you're here!"

I smiled slightly. "So ye 'eard about Port James?"

"Yes! I thought you wouldn't make it in time for my wedding its in 4 days!"  
  
"I told ye, wouldn't miss it for the world." I grinned. She grabbed my hand, pulling me into the door.

"How did you escape?"

"An old friend helped me out."

"That's so great! I can't believe you made it! Come on we have so many things to do. You need to be fitted for a dress, wow there's so much to do!"

-- The Wedding --

Everything was perfect for the wedding; the day was sunny and bright. There wasn't a hint of a cloud in the sky. I wore a long dark red dress, with a pair of heeled shoes. The necklace Jack gave me around my neck. I wore a diamond bracelet Elizabeth had lent to me on my right wrist. The music began to play, we all made our way down the aisle, then I noticed Jack. He wore black breeches, and an all to normal white shirt. His eyes we not lined with coal. Our eyes locked as he walked toward me, the shock ran through his eyes as he looked at me.

He didn't say anything; he didn't want to spoil the wedding. Elizabeth had finally entered the church; she wore a long flowing white dress, with a square neckline, the corset pushing her breasts up perfectly. A white veil covered her face; she carried a bouquet of red roses. I listened to them say their vows. I looked Will and Elizabeth over, they looked extremely happy. Happiness I hadn't seen in quite awhile. After the wedding was over everyone was made their way out of the large church. Jack walked over to me, the shock still in his eyes.

"What are ye doin' here?" he asked.

"I promised Elizabeth, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapped around my waist. "I missed ye."

I closed my eyes "I missed ye as well."

"How did ye escape?" he asked

"A friend." I smiled, pulling away from him.

"Will ye be returning to The Pearl."

"Why didn't ye stay?" I asked

He shrugged. "I know I should 'ave, but something was telling me to go. Plus, there is the code..." he trailed off as I looked at him.

"Was there something goin on between ye and Valencia?" I questioned.

"No, never." He stated, I searched his eyes for the truth.

"Then why did ye take 'er wit ye, I've 'eard the stories, Jack."

"I don't know, she begged me. She told me ye were on The Pearl, working below deck and I was drunk out of my mind; she told me we should be sailing off. I juss wasn't thinking, like usual."

We stood in silence for a few moments as I looked at him, trying to digest what he said.

"Will ye be coming with me?" he asked again.

I thought it over in my mind, as much as I wanted to be with Jack, I couldn't shake the feeling of Valencia. Before thinking a "no." came from my lips.

"No?" he asked

"No, I 'ave my own ship now. Hell's Mistress, I want to go on my own again, At least for a while. There's so many things I 'ave to do."

"Will I ever see ye again?" he asked, a frown on his face.

I leaned up slowly and looked at him in the eyes. I my lips slowly met his in a soft kiss. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Ye love me, and I love ye. So, if it was meant to be, I'll see ye again, someday."

With that I walked out of the church, leaving Jack behind. I had my reasons for leaving; it wasn't all about Valencia at all. It was about me, I had to find myself again. I did a lot of thinking being stuck in that cell. Yes, I did love Jack; Yes I wanted to be with him. Still, something pulled me further away. I wasn't sure what it was. I knew if I didn't take off now, I never would. I'd see him again; it was only a matter of time. I had heard stories of Jack and Valencia leaving Port James, I was furious that he would take her along. What is the point in taking her if something wasn't going on? It was all a mystery to me and it was something I wouldn't rather be wrapped in. I walked onto the deck of Hell's Mistress with a small smile.

"Raise anchor and ready the canvas, we are leavin'." I stated, walking to the helm. The crew readily agreed and began to get ready to go.

"Where are we headed?" Geoffrey questioned, standing beside.

"Anywhere but here."

We left Port Royal; I watched it shrink into the distance as we made our way through the sea. The sun showing brightly the deck as my crew worked with the riggings. I sighed; reminding myself this was for the best. No regrets.

aww no happy ending, please don't kill me, the sequel will be out in a few.. i promise! thank you for all who reviewed this story!

Summary of sequel: 4 years after Ravenica left Jack and The Pearl, she goes in search of Jack for help. Will he be willing to help her? or will he send her away?


End file.
